Legendary
by Deirdried
Summary: -Karasu Tengu —leyó en un murmullo, rozando con su dedo la ilustración del antiguo libro. Retrataba a un hermoso hombre de largos cabellos negros con un magnífico par de alas emergiendo detrás de su espalda y unos ojos oscuros que parecían mirarla fijamente desde el delgado y amarillento papel. Había sido dibujado a mano hacía siglos, ¿y por qué, entonces, le parecía tan familiar?
1. Ojos de Tinta

_Hola, ¿cómo están? Yo muy bien, especialmente entusiasmada por poder hoy traerles un nuevo ItaSaku ahora que estoy terminando con El Primer Paso. Esta historia ha rondado por mi mente por mucho tiempo, y este primer capítulo lo tengo escrito desde hace unos cuantos meses. Creo que es tiempo de que vea la luz. Tiempo de compartirlo con otras personas. Con suerte les gustará leerlo tanto como a mí me ha gustado escribirlo._

_Como habrán notado en el resumen, se trata de una historia de UA y tendrá una trama de fantasía y romance. Aún no tengo idea de cuántos capítulos tendrá la historia, pero podría ser algo larga. Pido desde ya paciencia porque a veces me cuesta encontrar el tiempo para poder actualizar; sin embargo, tengan por seguro que no lo dejaré tirado._

_**Disclaimer:** Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Los utilizo sin fines de lucro en esta historia que es de mi entera autoría. Favor no plagiar._

* * *

><p><span><strong>CAPÍTULO I: OJOS DE TINTA<strong>

_Por Deirdried_

Los estantes de la biblioteca estaban hechos de caoba. La madera era gruesa y fuerte, y sostenía una cuantiosa colección de libros de todas las épocas y tópicos que se extendían en interminables hileras frente a sus ojos. Sakura sonrió, encantada. Siempre había sido una pequeña cerebrito adoradora de libros, y aquel lugar se le antojaba como lo más cercano al paraíso que había conocido en sus 20 años.

-Como te he explicado… —dijo la voz de la señorita Shizune, interrumpiendo su ensoñación— hemos estado trabajando en la base de datos desde principios del año pasado, pero aún nos falta demasiado para terminar. Hay más de nueve millones de libros almacenados en estos estantes.

Sakura asintió, sonriendo. La señorita Shizune parecía tener un carácter afable y amistoso, muy contrastante con el autoritario y hosco de Tsunade Senju, la directora de la Biblioteca Nacional, con quien se había terminado de entrevistar hacía escasos quince minutos. Aún no cabía en sí del asombro. Estaba segura de que la contratarían, era la persona ideal para el puesto, después de todo, pero no había imaginado que le pedirían que comenzara ese mismo día.

-Hemos comenzado ingresando en el sistema los libros más populares, textos académicos para estudiantes y maestros, novelas y volúmenes recientes en general. Decidimos hacerlo de esta manera para facilitar las cosas, ya que hay material que casi nunca es requerido —continuó diciendo su (a partir de ese día) supervisora, mientras paseaban entre los gruesos e interminables estantes en los que libros de todos los tamaños y colores se asomaban como gritando "léeme"— desde luego que eso no significa que no haga falta incorporarlo a la base de datos. Y allí es donde entras tú.

Sakura lo sabía. La señora Tsunade le había dado un pantallazo general de las que serían sus obligaciones como nueva empleada de la biblioteca más grande de todo Japón. Debería explorar cada libro e incorporarlo a una base de datos en la que constarían tantos detalles como le fuera posible recaudar de ellos.

-Como sé por experiencia propia que se puede convertir en una tarea sumamente tediosa, te aconsejo que comiences por aquellos libros que te parezcan más interesantes –dijo Shizune, haciendo un gesto envolvente con el brazo izquierdo, que le indicaba que tenía libertad de explorar cuanto quisiera.

-¿De verdad? –Sakura parpadeó, asombrada. Había creído que ya contaban con un criterio establecido de orden que debía seguir para hacer su trabajo.

-De verdad. No habrás terminado hasta el momento en el que los nueve millones ochocientos ochenta y siete mil cincuenta y cuatro libros estén asentados. Puedes organizarte de la manera que quieras, yo sugiero que elijas un estante y no lo abandones hasta terminarlo.

-Así lo haré –respondió Sakura, ansiosa por comenzar.

-Es muy importante que respetes los códigos y el orden de los libros. Si no los dejas exactamente en el lugar de donde los sacaste, indexarlos no hará ningún bien, pues no podremos encontrarlos de todos modos.

-Entiendo. Lo dejaré todo en su lugar.

-Está bien –Shizune asintió, complacida. Le parecía que Sakura lucía competente y tenía la impresión de que haría un buen trabajo- Al observar los libros, procura fijarte también en qué estado se encuentran. Si ves que tienen hojas sueltas o requieren reparación o cuidado, anótalo todo en la casilla correspondiente para que podamos ocuparnos del problema.

-¿Hay una casilla para eso incluso? –preguntó, maravillada por la gran precaución que tomaron al diseñar la base de datos.

-Así es, entre otras cosas. Trabajarás con este equipo –informó Shizune, extendiéndole un aparato un poco extraño- es básicamente una tableta con teclado apoyado en un soporte que encastra en las ranuras de los estantes para que estés cómoda al trabajar, incluso puedes deslizarlo sin problemas. Te darás cuenta de que cada libro tiene colocada una calcomanía QR. Para ingresar sus datos sólo debes usar el lector de la tableta, y se creará automáticamente un archivo para ese material. Si ya está ingresado, te redirigirá a la información sobre el mismo.

-Comprendo –dijo Sakura, grabándose muy bien las indicaciones en la cabeza, mientras observaba a Shizune realizar el procedimiento con un libro aleatorio que tomó de uno de los estantes.

-Aquí verás el formulario –comentó la mayor, mostrándole la pantalla- es muy sencillo de rellenar, ya sabes, nombre, autores, ciudad, editorial, año, cantidad de páginas, reseña, fotografía de la portada, idioma, condición en la que se encuentra, ubicación exacta, código, género y demás. Supongo que eso sería todo, si necesitas ayuda, me envías un mensaje. También puedes buscarme si lo deseas, estaré en el escritorio de información del piso dos.

Sakura observó a Shizune marcharse por el pasillo, sintiéndose algo nerviosa y sumamente emocionada por comenzar. Comenzó a caminar por los pasillos, fijando su atención en los carteles que indicaban los géneros. No tenía idea de por dónde comenzar. Así pasó un par de minutos hasta que se encontró con un cartel que decía "Mitología". Se entusiasmó de inmediato. Comenzaría por allí.

Pronto se dio cuenta de que la tarea no era tan sencilla como parecía, al menos en aquella sección. Los libros más nuevos eran pan comido, sin embargo; era difícil identificar los datos de los volúmenes más antiguos, y luego de ingresar el octavo material se encontraba tan cansada que tuvo que ir en busca de una silla con rueditas para poder trabajar más cómoda, aunque sin perder la movilidad.

Pero lo más difícil era trabajar rápido. Cada libro que abría parecía ser más interesante que el anterior y se estaba muriendo de ganas de leer un poco. Se preguntaba si la señorita Shizune se molestaría si la encontrara pegando una leída rápida a alguno de los tomos. Después del vigésimo libro se dio cuenta de que se hallaba en una sección prácticamente inexplorada a la que nadie se había asomado siquiera en todo el tiempo que se había hallado ahí, y que no tenía nada de malo que quisiera hacer un mapeo rápido de lo que contenía en verdad cada libro para incluirlo en la reseña.

El que tenía en sus manos en aquel momento hablaba sobre los licántropos, y comparaba el folklore de diversos pueblos alrededor del mundo que describían criaturas similares. Le llamaron la atención las ilustraciones, algunas mostraban pinturas, y otras esculturas que eran sencillamente horrendas, pero fascinantes.

Terminó de hojear el libro y anotar los datos y le sacó una fotografía a la portada, para luego devolverlo a su lugar. El siguiente volumen era viejo, grueso y pesado. La tapa estaba hecha de cuero repujado con diseños intrincados y grandes letras antiguas que rezaban: Demonios Japoneses. Los ojos de Sakura brillaron con expectación, mientras escribía el nombre en el nuevo formulario. No pudo evitar pasar los dedos sobre la portada de cuero muy suavemente antes de abrirla para revelar la primera hoja. El papel era amarillento y tan fino que era casi translúcido. Se sorprendió al comprobar que databa del período Muromachi, y que, por ende, tenía unos 500 años de antigüedad como mínimo.

Comenzó a pasar las páginas con sumo cuidado, una emoción incontenible bullendo en su interior. Jamás había tenido en sus manos algo tan antiguo o tan valioso, y se sorprendió de que el volumen no se hallara en un museo o algo similar. Observó las letras dibujadas a mano con tinta, pero lo que más le llamó la atención fueron los dibujos que ilustraban las páginas.

El estilo era el del arte tradicional, con colores suaves y mucha tinta negra. Se encontraba fascinada, extasiada. Cada ilustración le parecía más hermosa aún que la anterior, hasta que llegó a una página en especial.

-_Karasu Tengu_ –leyó en un murmullo, sin poder evitar que las palabras se escaparan de sus labios como si tuvieran algún místico poder.

Rozó con su dedo la ilustración del antiguo libro. Retrataba a un hermoso hombre de largos cabellos, con un magnífico par de alas negras emergiendo detrás de su espalda, y unos oscuros ojos de tinta que parecían mirarla fijamente desde el delgado y amarillento papel.

La pintura era diferente de las demás. Los colores eran más oscuros, más vivos. La criatura se hallaba en pleno vuelo sobre un cielo tormentoso de una extraña tonalidad rojiza, cuervos negros volando a su alrededor. Tenía la característica máscara roja deslizada hacia un costado, y aquellos ojos parecían perforar el papel y llegar hasta ella. Había algo extraño en esos ojos. Algo profundamente perverso que le erizó los vellos de la nuca. Algo que le parecía extrañamente _conocido._ Como si ya lo hubiese visto antes.

Sacudió la cabeza, perturbada, riendo una leve carcajada sin humor. El hombre allí retratado había sido dibujado a mano hacía siglos. ¿Y por qué, entonces, le parecía tan familiar?

* * *

><p><em>¡Tararán! Ese ha sido el final del primer capítulo.<em>

_Sus reviews serán sumamente apreciados, los espero con ansias. Hasta pronto!_

_~Cambio y fuera_

_Deirdre._


	2. Voz de Trueno

_Helloes :D vengo a actualizar exactamente una semana después de la publicación del primer capítulo, y espero poder mantener este ritmo a lo largo de la historia. _

_Antes que nada, quiero entregar mis sinceros agradecimientos a las personas que se han interesado por la historia y han dejado un review o la han agregado a sus listas. Mencionaré a las mismas más abajo. De verdad es muy hermoso saber que les ha gustado la idea. _

_**Disclaimer: **Como todos sabemos, Naruto Shippuden y sus personajes no son de mi propiedad (ni lo serán jamás T_T); sin embargo esta historia es de mi completa autoría. Favor no plagiar._

* * *

><p><span><strong>CAPÍTULO II: VOZ DE TRUENO<strong>

_Por Deirdried_

El teléfono celular corporativo que le habían dado empezó a sonar dentro de su bolsillo con un monótono e impersonal "beep, beep, beep". Dejó el libro en el estante con cuidado y lo tomó.

-¿Sakura? –dijo la voz de Shizune.

-Sí, ¿necesita algo señorita Shizune? –preguntó ella, ansiosa por agradar a su supervisora.

-Oh, no, en realidad llamaba porque ya ha pasado media hora de tu horario de salida –dijo.

Sakura súbitamente se dio cuenta de que estaba muriendo de hambre.

-Cielos –dijo- no lo noté en absoluto. Muchas gracias.

-No hay de qué –respondió la mayor- no es raro que uno pierda la noción del tiempo en este lugar, te recomiendo programar una alarma.

-Así lo haré, hasta mañana señorita Shizune –se despidió Sakura, cortando la comunicación.

Sakura echó un último vistazo a la ilustración del Karasu Tengu. Le costó apartar la vista de aquellos oscuros y afilados ojos que la observaban desde el papel, y le costó aún más cerrar el viejo volumen y dejarlo en su lugar. Inquieta, decidió averiguar qué había de especial en aquella pintura que la había perturbado tanto, pero lo haría al día siguiente. Su prioridad en aquel momento era comerse una hamburguesa doble con queso, tocino y pepinillos, acompañada de la porción más grande de patatas fritas que pudiera conseguir.

Se apresuró a salir de la biblioteca, sus zapatos de tacón repicando contra el pulcro suelo de porcelanato gris. Se los había puesto especialmente para causar una buena impresión en su entrevista de trabajo, junto con el correcto traje de falda y chaqueta gris oscuro y la camisa impecablemente blanca. Los demás empleados iban mucho menos formales y eso la hizo sentir ligeramente incómoda, pero decidió no prestar demasiada atención. No había imaginado tener que empezar a trabajar tan pronto.

Caminó hasta el local de Burger King más cercano y se colocó en la fila para realizar su pedido, miles de pensamientos girando en su mente como torbellinos que chocaban y se cruzaban. El más grande de ellos rondaba en torno al parcial que debía rendir al día siguiente. Necesitaba estudiar más.

Naruto se hubiese reído de ella si se hubiese encontrado en ese lugar, y si hubiese sido capaz de oírle los pensamientos. Se había pasado las dos semanas anteriores estudiando día y noche, mientras él no había siquiera tocado el libro hasta la noche anterior. Naruto siempre pasaba las materias sin estudiar. No tenía las brillantes calificaciones de ella, por supuesto, pero de todos modos a Sakura le asombraba.

-Señorita –la voz de la cajera la sacó de su ensimismamiento- ¿qué le consigo?

Sakura carraspeó tras mirarla. Ella la conocía bastante bien, aunque la relación no se diera a la inversa.

-Eh, quiero una doble con queso y bacon, y con las patatas agrandadas –pidió mecánicamente.

La joven tenía los cabellos de un rojo chillón que no había manera de pasar por alto y usaba gafas de marco grueso que, de alguna manera, resaltaban la exótica belleza de su rostro. Se llamaba Karin. Era una de las chicas de la universidad. Sakura no estaba segura de qué carrera seguiría, pero sí sabía que cantaba en una banda de rock y que todas las demás chicas la veían con desprecio.

-Aquí tiene su ticket, disfrute su compra –la pelirroja dijo con una sonrisa amable.

Sakura tomó el ticket y le devolvió la sonrisa. No estaba segura de si se debía a que la joven estaba obligada a tratar a los clientes con cortesía o a que en realidad no era la perra egoísta y engreída que todas las chicas de la universidad se empeñaban en creer que era.

Le entregaron su orden enseguida, y tomó la bandeja para dirigirse a una de las mesas vacías. Creó un charco de kétchup sobre la bandeja para mojar sus patatas fritas, justo de la forma en que Naruto le había enseñado cuando tenían, ¿qué, doce años? Sonrió para sí misma al pensar en aquellas épocas. Naruto había estado obsesionado con ella y ella lo había detestado desde siempre hasta que un día, por alguna extraña razón del destino, se volvieron amigos. De esa clase de amigos inseparables, los que son más bien como hermanos. En su adolescencia habían intentado comenzar una relación, pero estuvieron en ella apenas unos cinco minutos y aquel tonto experimento se había sentido tan extraño e incorrecto que lo dejaron y decidieron ser mejores amigos para siempre.

Observó hacia la calle afuera, las personas yendo y viniendo en masa. De pronto, vio una silueta oscura parada cerca, y sintió una sensación extraña de aprehensión. Observó al muchacho en la camiseta blanca y la campera de cuero. Era la encarnación de "chico malo" con los cabellos alborotados, el cigarrillo liviano colgándole de la boca y la enorme motocicleta negra sobre la cual estaba recostado. Miraba su reloj insistentemente. En aquel instante, Sakura pudo notar algo en él además de su increíble atractivo y del magnetismo que emanaba de forma tan descuidada. Algo lleno de misterio, de _peligro._ Se sobresaltó al pensarlo. Como si todas las luces de alarma en su cabeza se hubiesen encendido. Y él volteó hacia ella como si lo hubiera sentido, esos ojos oscurísimos perforando un hoyo justo entre sus dos cejas rosadas.

Sakura no pudo evitar apartar la mirada, rápido. Sintió ganas de levantarse y alejarse de aquel muchacho tan pronto como le fuera posible. Estaba segura de que ese podría ser un asesino en serie. Vio un manchón rojo hacia la calle, y pudo distinguir a la chica, Karin, ya sin el uniforme de Burger King dirigiéndose hacia él. Sakura sintió entonces ganas de gritar, de advertirle que se alejara, que aquel muchacho tenía algo que estaba terriblemente mal, algo que vaticinaba problemas como una promesa susurrada en medio de una noche tormentosa.

Continuó observando, alarmada. Karin rodeó el cuello del muchacho con sus brazos y le plantó un beso en los labios. Él apartó la cara rápido, y hundió sus dientes en la piel expuesta de la pelirroja, sus ojos negros viendo directamente a Sakura mientras lo hacía, amenazantes, casi crueles.

Se dio cuenta de que había perdido el apetito, y se levantó del asiento como movida por un resorte, tomando su cartera. Ni siquiera había tocado la hamburguesa y sólo había alcanzado a mordisquear una de las patatas. Salió del local tan rápido como pudo, caminando en dirección a una parada de taxis que se hallaba tan sólo a unos cuantos metros, completamente perturbada.

-Sáqueme de aquí –fue todo lo que pudo decirle al hombre, que la miró sumamente extrañado.

-¿Le sucede algo señorita? –preguntó, poniendo el motor en marcha.

-Oh, no, no es nada –se secó el sudor de la frente con el dorso de la mano- Es sólo que he visto a una persona… me ha alterado un poco.

-Parecería que usted hubiese visto al mismo demonio –el hombre dijo, aún con desconcierto. Le heló la sangre.

-Lléveme al edificio Akaike, por favor –fue lo único que acertó a responderle.

Respiró profundamente, permitiendo que el aire ingresara a sus pulmones con fuerza y saliera lentamente, intentando calmarse. Algo raro estaba sucediéndole. Su mente aguda la llevó a relacionar aquel incidente con el libro que había estado observando aquella mañana en la biblioteca. Definitivamente, tenía que haber una conexión. Y ella estaba dispuesta a averiguar de qué se trataba.

Estaba tan acostumbrado al olor a encierro y humedad que inundaba aquel departamento que ya casi no le molestaba. Lo que aún no había aprendido a soportar era aquel eterno "plic, plic, plic" del grifo del baño que no se detenía en ningún momento. Siempre había sido muy paciente, pero aquel insignificante goteo algunas veces lo hacía desear mandarlo todo al infierno y largarse de nuevo a los bosques y a las montañas rebosantes de vida, donde el crujir de las hojas y las caricias del viento lo recibirían como se recibe a un viejo amigo.

Inspiró hondo, y su imaginación hizo que el aire casi oliera a pinos. Casi. Las gotas seguían cayendo interminablemente, una tras otra. Cerró los ojos, sintiendo aquel cansancio perpetuo que se había originado hacía tanto, tanto tiempo. A pesar de que dormía poco, estaba muy seguro de que no era un cansancio físico que el descanso pudiese eliminar. Era algo que estaba mucho más _adentro._ No recordaba bien cómo o exactamente cuándo había comenzado. Fue como si una pequeña garrapata hubiese entrado dentro de alguno de los resquicios de su alma, y hubiese anidado allí, alimentándose día tras día de sus fuerzas, de su esencia. Engordando y engordando, haciéndose más grande, más pesada. Absorbiendo cada día un poco más, dejándolo un poco más seco, un poco más vacío, un poco más agotado.

Se sentó sobre la cama y paseó la vista por la habitación, estaba perfectamente limpia y ordenada. Observó el reloj de números rojos que se encontraba sobre la mesita de luz. Las 10:14 PM. Faltaban exactamente 16 minutos para que la reunión comenzara. Itachi se puso de pie y tomó la chaqueta gris oscura que estaba sobre el respaldo del sillón. Se la puso en dos movimientos y salió de la habitación, el angosto pasillo abriendo paso hacia la cocina y luego la puerta de salida.

Bajó las escaleras a paso lento, sin pensar en nada. No era necesario que caminara las 7 cuadras hasta el pub de mala muerte a donde se dirigía, pero la noche estaba fresca, las calles de esa parte de la ciudad se hallaban desiertas, y el sonido de sus propios pasos sobre la acera le resultaba agradable.

Estaba seguro de que habían pasado 15 minutos para cuando se detuvo frente al lugar. No había nadie afuera, pero la motocicleta de Sasuke se encontraba aparcada a un costado, al igual que el viejo trasto al que Kisame llamaba camioneta y con el que se empeñaba a trasladarse de un lugar a otro. El pub no era más en un edificio de dos plantas, en cuyas paredes pintadas de gris claro algunos vagos habían garrapateado sus nombres, enorgulleciéndose de llamar a aquello "grafiti". Las puertas de vidrio espejado no dejaban entrever qué había en el interior. Itachi miró hacia arriba antes de entrar. No podía ver las estrellas o la luna. Era una noche inusualmente oscura, y estaba seguro de que al día siguiente amanecería lloviendo.

El guardia de la puerta era un gorila de cabeza rapada que intentaba lucir amenazador, mirándolo con el entrecejo fruncido. Itachi pagó el precio de la entrada sin dirigirle la palabra, empujó la puerta y fue prácticamente golpeado por el humo rancio y pesado de los cigarrillos. Pasó la mirada de sus ojos grises por la estancia. Adentro las luces eran tenues y aún no había mucha gente. En la barra había un muchacho hablando con el barman, lucía aburrido. La música no era demasiado estridente todavía. Itachi sólo podía esperar que la reunión acabara antes de que el lugar estuviese rebosante de gente y ruido.

Se dirigió hacia la pequeña escalera que llevaba al piso superior, la zona a la que llamaban VIP, aunque a sus ojos era la misma porquería de abajo excepto por las mesas de billar y la relativa privacidad que ofrecían unos biombos estratégicamente colocados entre los sofás. Había otro guardia apostado allí. Este era delgado y alto, y parecía mayor. Tenía una barba que lucía áspera y recubría sus facciones puntiagudas

-El VIP está reservado esta noche –le comunicó el tipo- ¿está en la lista?

-Itachi Uchiha –él respondió simplemente.

El hombre observó la lista que tenía. No era demasiado larga y no tardó en encontrar su nombre y hacerse a un lado para dejarlo pasar. Itachi subió las escaleras lentamente hasta el piso superior. Lo primero que oyó fue el estruendo de las bolas de billar al chocar unas con otras, y después un grito de entusiasmo de Deidara.

Se quedó parado en la entrada sin decir nada, esperando a que notaran su presencia. Deidara y Kisame estaban jugando billar, demasiado concentrados como para reparar en él. Sasori estaba sentado en uno de los sofás, hablando con Nagato, y Konan se hallaba parada detrás de este último, una de sus manos colocadas sobre su hombro.

Itachi buscó a Sasuke con la mirada. Él era el único que lo había visto entrar, pero se había mantenido en silencio. Estaba parado con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho y su permanente expresión de fastidio escrita en el rostro.

-¡Eh, Itachi! –Kisame exclamó- ¿Cuánto llevas ahí parado, por qué no te dignas en saludar?

-Acabo de llegar –respondió sencillamente, asintiendo hacia todos los presentes.

Los demás no tardaron en llegar uno tras otro. Nagato lucía ligeramente molesto, pero hacía tiempo que había dejado de reprenderlos por la impuntualidad. Había cambiado bastante desde que había conocido a Konan. Tenerla cerca lo convertía en alguien diferente, más blando. Todos se habían dado cuenta de ello, pero nadie jamás lo mencionaba.

-Necesito reportes de avance de cada una de las misiones –Nagato habló con la voz helada con la que se dirigía a ellos cuando se ponía en posición de mando- Empieza, Sasori.

El aludido carraspeó ligeramente, dando una larga mirada a Deidara que se encontraba al otro lado de la habitación. Ambos eran un equipo, y no habían logrado mucho en los últimos dos meses. Sabía que los demás tampoco habían avanzado demasiado, pero ser el primero en admitir el fracaso le dejaba un sabor amargo en la boca. Uno que era aún más amargo bajo la mirada inquisidora de los ojos azul pálido de Nagato.

-Deidara y yo seguimos en ello –fue lo único que atinó a decir.

Nagato levantó una ceja, una mueca de desaprobación apareciendo en su rostro huesudo. Volvió la mirada hacia Itachi.

-¿Qué hay de ustedes? –preguntó al pelinegro.

-Kisame y yo hemos encontrado un par de indicios que no nos llevaron a ninguna parte. Seguimos analizando información –contestó, sin amilanarse por el tono reprobatorio de su superior, y sin apartarle la mirada cuando éste lo escrutó como intentando perforarle el cráneo para tratar de hallar algo revelador dentro de su cabeza.

-¿Alguien aquí va a darme una respuesta diferente? –el hombre preguntó, con aquella fría calma que resultaba casi estremecedora.

Lo sabía desde antes de que cada uno de esos hombres entrara por la puerta. No habían conseguido nada. Y eso lo hacía bullir de furia por dentro, pero se controlaba porque Konan estaba allí. No había querido traerla justamente por eso, pero ella había insistido tanto que no le quedó más remedio que acceder a su demanda. Lo estaba aflojando. Aquello le ponía los pelos de punta.

Esperó durante largos segundos, mirando a cada uno de los hombres allí parados con dura desaprobación, esperando que la vergüenza que parecían demostrar actuara para impedir que volvieran a presentarse con las manos vacías. Nadie osó decir ni una sola palabra. La tensión era casi palpable en el aire. Nagato inspiró hondo, y les dio la espalda, enfrentando a Konan que lo miraba con preocupación. La sacó rápidamente de su campo visual, crispado.

-Voy a rehacer los equipos. Espero que esta medida incremente su efectividad –explicó lentamente- De lo contrario… -volteó otra vez hacia ellos- se arrepentirán por el resto de sus existencias –dijo, su voz afilada como un cuchillo de carnicero.

Konan dio un respingo, ligeramente asustada. Estaba acostumbrada a lidiar con Nagato y su carácter que era perverso con todos excepto con ella; sin embargo, jamás lo había escuchado decir algo así tan en serio. Observó a los demás, todos lo habían notado también. Nagato acababa de amenazarlos y todos comprendían el peso de aquellas palabras. Eran más que una advertencia, eran un juramento.

-Ahora –el hombre prosiguió- Deidara, tu nuevo compañero será Tobi. Sasori, estarás con Hidan. Itachi con Sasuke. Kisame con Kakuzu…

Las palabras siguientes del pálido y delgado hombre que hablaba se difuminaron en la mente de Itachi. Observó a Sasuke, y se cuidó de que ninguna emoción se mostrara en su rostro. Él le devolvió la mirada con un gesto de impaciencia. Ambos se evitaban mutuamente desde hacía siglos. ¿Y ahora tenían que permanecer unidos en un equipo? Las emociones chocaron en el interior de su pecho con la fuerza de un rayo. Alegría y miedo, furia y expectación. La máscara que era su rostro no dejó vislumbrar ninguna de ellas.

Se quedó parado, impasible, sucumbiendo ante su propio cansancio, decidiendo que tendría tiempo de pensar en aquello más tarde quizás, o más adelante, o en algún momento cuando estuviera sólo, o quizás nunca. Ajeno, fue capaz de oír cómo los murmullos no tardaron en aparecer y la manera en que Nagato los acalló estrellando el puño contra una de las mesas, rompiéndola en pedazos. Ni siquiera parpadeó.

Observó a Konan retroceder unos pasos, agarrándose el pecho como si desconociera esa faceta de él por completo. Se preguntó qué había pensado Nagato para traerla con él a esa reunión. No dijo nada. Guardó en su mente la fecha y hora de la reunión siguiente. Sería, de nuevo, en dos meses.

Suspiró inaudiblemente en cuanto quedaron libres de marcharse, y se dirigió a la puerta sin reparar en Sasuke, a propósito. Bajó las escaleras y el estruendo de la música en el salón inferior le golpeó los oídos. Había una considerable cantidad de personas, aunque no podía decirse que el lugar estaba lleno. Se abrió paso hasta la puerta y la abrió, saliendo al exterior, y agradeciendo el aire fresco y frío que le acarició las mejillas, apartándole los mechones de largos cabellos negros de la cara.

Empezó a caminar hacia su departamento. Un relámpago a la distancia iluminó el cielo oscuro por unos cuantos segundos.

-Hermano –dijo la voz de Sasuke a sus espaldas, como un trueno.

* * *

><p><em>¡Tararán! Eso ha sido todo por el momento. Ojala haya sido de su agrado.<em>

_Se permiten (y requieren) reviews con críticas, sugerencias, comentarios, vegetales destinados a estrellarse contra mi cara y, en fin, lo que deseen escribir. _

_Y ahora, mis más especiales menciones a **Sarumi, Hiyoko-sama, Sakura Hatsu, vampire andrea **y** sakkuharuu **quienes fueron tan amables de dejar su review para el capítulo anterior. También agradezco a dani24ela, Nahia, nanami-sempai, Tsuki511, shiroiuta, Ana Bloemen, Uzuki Yu-chan y Nothing Kollapser por agregar el fanfic a sus listas, espero leer de ustedes muy pronto._

_Y bueno, me voy, comprometida a actualizar de nuevo el próximo jueves. Un abrazo enorme. Gracias por leer._

_Cambio y fuera~_

_Deirdre._


	3. Furia Roja

_Helloes :D He regrasado, como lo prometí, exactamente una semana después del capítulo anterior, de nuevo :) _

_Sobre este capítulo, es el más largo por el momento, y el de la semana próxima también vendrá puntual (ya lo tengo casi terminado). Aquí todavía no se conocen Sakura e Itachi, y creo que eso tardará un poquito más. Pero no desesperen (?) sucederá muy pronto, ya verán. La razón por la que estoy alargando el momento es porque, bueno, tengo una idea muy específica para ello que sencillamente no se puede dar si no suceden estos acontecimientos previos. Ya verán muy pronto de lo que hablo._

_Antes de seguir, quiero agradecer a todas las fabulosas personas que han dejado sus reviews para el capítulo anterior, a partir de ahora les iré contestando a quienes tienen cuenta con mps :) También a quienes han agregado el fic a sus listas, mención de nicks en las notas al pie, como siempre. _

_**Disclaimer:** Naruto Shippuden y sus personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto. Esta historia es de mi completa autoría y propiedad. Favor no plagiar.  
><em>

_Ahora sí, ¡a leer!_

* * *

><p><span><strong>CAPÍTULO III: FURIA ROJA<strong>

_Por Deirdried_

Sakura despertó exactamente tres minutos antes de que sonara el despertador, a causa de un trueno ensordecedor que la sobresaltó, arrancándola cruelmente del mundo de los sueños. El sonido de la lluvia golpeteando los cristales de su ventana la invitaba a quedarse en la cama con voz seductora, pero llamar a la biblioteca a decir que no iría a trabajar por enfermedad en su segundo día era demasiado irrazonable.

Se estiró como un felino, y luego se sentó sobre la cama, apoyando los pies descalzos contra el suelo frío para sentirse más despierta. Hubo un relámpago sucedido por otro trueno, y fue entonces que se decidió a ponerse en movimiento para prepararse. Se duchó y aseó para luego vestirse. Jeans oscuros, un abrigador sweater blanco de lanilla y zapatillas negras. Peinó sus cortos cabellos rosados con sus dedos, llevando uno de los mechones detrás de su oreja izquierda.

Después de echar un vistazo más al reloj, decidió que podía tomarse el tiempo de comer algo antes de salir. Un sándwich de queso y un café bien cargado más tarde, ya se había encaminado a la puerta.

Había llegado a la biblioteca perfectamente puntual. Se dirigió hacia el ascensor, y una chica de su edad aproximadamente, de largos cabellos azulados y ojos tan claros como perlas detuvo la puerta para ella.

-Gracias –dijo Sakura, mirándola con una sonrisa. Era bastante bajita y se había sonrojado ligeramente.

-No hay de qué –respondió, su voz tan suave como la de una niña- ¿eres tú la nueva?

Sakura asintió enérgicamente.

-Mi nombre es Sakura Haruno, mucho gusto –y extendió su mano hacia la otra chica.

-Hinata Hyuga –contestó ella, estrechándole la mano con delicadeza- Estoy en el área de administración.

-Encantada –Sakura dijo, justo en el momento en que se abrían las puertas del piso al que iba.

-Igual yo –respondió la aludida, quien se quedó en el ascensor.

Sakura no se hallaba para nada perdida en las instalaciones. Había acudido a ese lugar en cientos de ocasiones para leer y estudiar. Se encaminó hasta el escritorio de información para reportarse con su supervisora.

-Buen día, señorita Shizune –saludó, sonriéndole.

-Buen día, Sakura –contestó la mayor- Veo que te has puesto algo más cómodo hoy.

-Sí –Sakura se sintió súbitamente algo nerviosa- Vi a otros funcionarios vestir de forma informal ayer, de modo que pensé que estaría bien…

-Está perfecto –Shizune le sonrió- Debió haber sido bastante cansador trabajar con los tacones que tenías ayer.

-Oh, sí que lo fue.

Shizune se despidió de ella luego de recordarle que pusiera una alarma en el teléfono corporativo para evitar olvidar de nuevo su horario de salida. Sakura lo hizo durante el trayecto hasta las inmensas estanterías que se extendían a lo largo del enorme salón donde había estado trabajando el día anterior.

Se dirigió a la sección de mitología, y fue directa a buscar el libro de Demonios Japoneses que había estado examinando el día anterior. Lo abrió de nuevo, pasando las páginas con cuidado hasta llegar al retrato que había llamado su atención. Al mirar de nuevo aquellos ojos oscuros que parecían contemplarla directamente, sintió un presentimiento en lo más profundo de su corazón. Aquellos ojos eran demasiado parecidos a los de aquel muchacho que había visto el día anterior, tanto que asustaba. La forma del rostro era también parecida; sin embargo había algunas diferencias. El retrato parecía representar a un hombre un tanto mayor, de cabellos más largos, con marcas de cansancio bajo los ojos.

Sakura pasó su atención a la página siguiente.

"_Karasu Tengu._

_Son criaturas mitad hombre, mitad cuervo. Viven en bosques y montañas, y nacen de huevos gigantescos. Tienen la capacidad de volar y son luchadores excepcionales con o sin armas, y en especial con espadas. Pueden aparecerse a los humanos en sueños y pensamientos. Se les puede pedir en oración que ayuden a los niños perdidos a regresar a casa. Son mensajeros de los O Tengu o Gran Tengu. Tienen la capacidad de cambiar a la forma humana, donde suelen presentarse como hombres altos de tez clara y ojos y cabellos negros._

_Se trata de seres sumamente orgullosos que disfrutan de causar caos y confusión en el mundo de los humanos, castigando al vanidoso, molestando al poderoso y recompensando a la persona humilde que no les teme."_

Las palabras se hallaban más dibujadas que escritas, con trazos perfectos y elegantes, y se esculpieron en la memoria de Sakura como si hubiesen sido grabadas a fuego en su mente. Ella cerró el libro con rapidez, levantando una pequeña nube de polvo a su alrededor. Hombres altos de tez clara y ojos y cabellos negros. Exactamente como el muchacho que había visto afuera del Burger King, que además se parecía demasiado al retrato del libro y le había causado miedo con tan sólo su intensa mirada oscura.

Sakura terminó de escribir los datos del libro en el formulario y pasó a otro tomo, una idea gestándose en su mente con rapidez. Tenía que averiguar más sobre todo aquello.

Ciertamente, pensar que el hombre con el que aquella chica Karin salía era un Karasu Tengu sencillamente por su aspecto, su parecido al retrato y la reacción que había causado en ella era absurdo, pero había _algo_ en su interior que la hacía presentir que, si bien tal vez el simple hecho de creer en un ser sobrenatural como aquél era disparatado, aun así había algo terrible y perturbador sobre aquel chico. Y ella tenía que saber más sobre eso, advertirle de alguna manera a Karin que era mejor que se alejara.

Libro tras libro, se sentía más convencida. Encontró otros artículos sobre el Karasu Tengu, pero la información era similar y los retratos no se parecían en nada. Por alguna razón, Sakura sabía que el volumen más antiguo era el más acertado. Aquellos ojos de tinta aparecieron de nuevo en su mente, y se estremeció a causa de la nitidez con que los recordaba. La alarma del corporativo la sacó de su ensoñación, devolviéndola al mundo real.

Dejó el libro que había estado analizando en su lugar, guardó los equipos y se dispuso a salir de la biblioteca. Afuera había dejado de llover, pero el cielo continuaba nublado.

Su teléfono celular comenzó a sonar. El nombre de Naruto estaba escrito en la pantalla, junto con una foto que se habían tomado haciendo muecas en la que ambos lucían hilarantemente estúpidos. Sakura no pudo evitar sonreír.

-¡Sakura! –La voz del rubio casi le rompió el tímpano- ¡Desde ayer que no me llamas! ¿Estás viva?

-Hola Naruto –dijo ella, mientras se encaminaba hacia la parada de autobús- Lo lamento, estuve estudiando para el parcial de hoy. Y además, ¡conseguí el empleo!

-¡Yo te dije que lo lograrías! –Él exclamó al otro lado de la línea- Esto debemos celebrarlo con mucho ramen. Te veo en el Ichiraku en 10 minutos. ¡Tú invitas!

Y colgó antes de que Sakura pudiera decirle que era él el que debía pagar. Llegó al Ichiraku en veinte minutos. Naruto ya estaba allí y ya se había comido dos platos de ramen.

-Llegas tarde –dijo entre bocado y bocado.

-¡Vengo desde la biblioteca, tonto, ¿qué esperabas?! –Ella lo reprendió- Deberías haberte ofrecido a buscarme, mira que tuve que venir hasta aquí en autobús.

Naruto se rascó la cabeza. Ni siquiera se le había ocurrido, había estado demasiado hambriento como para pensar en las necesidades de su amiga en aquel momento.

-Bueno, lo lamento –se excusó- Te llevaré a tu departamento después de clases para compensar.

La universidad quedaba bastante cerca de su departamento, esa era la principal razón por la cual se había mudado a aquel edificio. Sakura estaba a punto de protestar por ese hecho, pero observó el cielo nublado afuera y decidió cerrar la boca y asentir. Cinco cuadras era una distancia corta, siempre y cuando no estuviera lloviendo.

-¿Y cómo te ha ido en tu nuevo empleo? –preguntó Naruto, devorando su cuarto plato de ramen.

-Es genial, tengo que anexar los libros a una base de datos y puedo leer un poco mientras lo hago. Es el trabajo perfecto para mí –ella respondió.

-Suena súper aburrido –dijo Naruto, extendiéndose satisfecho, una sonrisa zorruna apareciendo en su rostro- de seguro sí que es perfecto para ti.

Sakura le dio un golpe en la cabeza.

-No soy aburrida, Naruto –explicó, fastidiada.

-Sí que lo eres, ¡nunca sales ni a bailar!

-No me gusta bailar.

-¿Ves que eres aburrida?

Sakura abrió la boca para discutir, pero se dio cuenta de que no tenía nada que argumentar. Le dio la espalda dramáticamente y comenzó a saborear su plato de miso ramen.

Naruto la observó, divertido. Sakura no le parecía aburrida en absoluto, pero le gustaba molestarla con eso. Ella era sumamente ingeniosa y capaz de hacer reír a cualquiera; sin embargo, no le gustaban las fiestas o bailar o beber o cualquiera de las actividades que la mayoría de la gente de su edad prefería. Como decía Ino, Sakura era básicamente un alma de anciana encerrada en el cuerpo de una mujer joven.

Cuando ella hubo terminado, ambos se levantaron. Naruto se ofreció a dejarla en su departamento y le preguntó si quería que la fuera a buscar para dejarla en la universidad a las dos. Ella se negó diciendo que le apetecía caminar un poco. Aquello le pareció extraño, dado que su amiga detestaba caminar; sin embargo, no dijo nada.

_*shushushushus*_

Sakura llegó temprano a la universidad, y se paró cerca de la entrada. Quería ver a aquella chica de cabellos rojos y gafas. Necesitaba hablar con ella, preguntarle cosas sobre el muchacho con el que salía. Tenía parcial a primera hora, pero por alguna razón, investigar a Karin le parecía más importante que llegar puntual. Pasaron diez minutos, y luego quince. Las clases empezarían en cinco. El corazón le latía acelerado. Dos minutos más. Y entonces, distinguió a lo lejos la mata de cabellos colorados que avanzaba a paso frenético hacia ella, sin mirarla, por supuesto.

-Hola –dijo en cuanto Karin se situó suficientemente cerca como para oírla. Aun así, la chica no reparó en ella- ¿Karin? –llamó tentativamente. La aludida le dirigió una mirada ligeramente confundida.

-Disculpa, ¿te conozco? –preguntó, su tono era ligeramente despectivo, no se detuvo sino que siguió caminando hacia el interior del edificio.

-Sí… esto, quiero decir no –Sakura comenzó a seguirla. La mujer caminaba increíblemente rápido con sus botas de piel con tacón de aguja- quisiera hablar contigo si es posible.

-Mira –Karin siguió caminando con rapidez mientras hablaba- no sé qué estés intentando venderme, pero no me interesa, ¿de acuerdo?

-¡No vendo nada! –Sakura exclamó mosqueada, deteniéndose. Karin siguió caminando.

Tenía que pensar rápido en algo que decirle, algo que llamara su atención.

-¡Es sobre tu música! –exclamó, siendo lo primero que le vino a la mente, cruzando los dedos para que aquello interesara a la pelirroja lo suficiente como para que se dignara a escucharla.

Karin se detuvo, pero no volteó hacia ella.

-¿Qué hay con eso? –preguntó.

Sakura siguió caminando para no tener que gritar.

-Es que… me encanta. Soy tu fan, quisiera pedirte un autógrafo –improvisó. La pelirroja volteó con fuerza, sus ojos bien abiertos.

Se sentía sumamente halagada. ¡Tenía una fan! Lo cierto era que su banda era buena, pero no eran muy conocidos y jamás le habían pedido que firmara un autógrafo.

-¿Te gusta mi banda? –preguntó, sólo para asegurarse de que la chica no la estaba confundiendo con alguna otra cantante.

-Oh, sí, son geniales –Sakura se las arregló para responder, empezando a ponerse nerviosa.

-Oh, por Dios –Karin le sonrió- ¿Quieres decir que eres fan de _Red Fury_?

-La número uno –Sakura jamás los había escuchado. Ni siquiera sabía que la banda se llamaba así.

Karin la miró con los ojos entrecerrados, no conocía a aquella chica de nada. La observó de pies a cabeza. Cabellos rosados y largos hasta sus hombros, tez clara, un par de grandes ojos verdes, delgada y de estatura media. Vestida de una forma en absoluto llamativa.

-¿Cuál es tu canción favorita de la banda? –le preguntó, mientras intentaba recordarla de algún lado.

Sakura sintió el sudor bajar por su sien.

-La del último concierto –le respondió, estrujándose las manos con nerviosismo.

-¿El concierto que dimos en Gaia? –Preguntó la pelirroja- ¿estuviste allí?

-Sí, estuvieron geniales, tu voz es sencillamente increíble –Sakura la halagó, asintiendo enérgicamente con la cabeza para disimular que jamás había oído hablar siquiera de aquel lugar.

-¡Eso es genial! Aunque no creo haberte visto. ¿Cuál de las canciones que tocamos ese día es la que te gusta?

-Eh… -Sakura puso su cerebro a andar a la velocidad máxima- la última, por supuesto.

-¡¿_Gold Lion_?! –Karin dio un pequeño brinco, sus ojos brillando con gran intensidad.

-¡Sí_, Gold Lion_! –Sakura repitió, imitando su demostración de emoción.

-Oh, por Dios –la pelirroja se colocó a su lado, enlazando su brazo con el de ella- También es mi canción favorita de nuestra banda. La escribió mi novio, Sasuke.

La aguda mente de Sakura no dejó pasar desapercibido aquel nombre. Sasuke debía ser aquel muchacho de mirada perturbadora. Y también estaba en la banda de Karin, Red Fury. La pelirroja comenzó a caminar, y Sakura la siguió, ambas con los brazos entrelazados como si fueran mejores amigas.

-Mañana daremos un concierto en Gaia de nuevo –dijo la pelirroja, acomodándose las gafas con la mano que tenía libre- ¡estás más que invitada! Seremos teloneros de _Passenger, _¿los conoces?

Sakura sonrió. La oportunidad era perfecta. No tenía idea de dónde quedaba aquel lugar, sin embargo. O qué se suponía que debía ponerse. O con quién ir. O quiénes eran Passenger.

-Oh, claro, trataré de ir –respondió, dubitativa.

-¿Cómo que trataré? –la intensidad del tono de Karin le recordó muchísimo su amiga Ino cuando se enojaba

-Es que… -Sakura hizo una pausa en lo que pensaba qué responder- No sé si mi mejor amigo quiera acompañarme, creo que tiene planes para mañana por la noche…

-¡Tonterías! –Karin exclamó, sonriendo una sonrisa astuta- Estarás conmigo allí, los chicos de la banda siempre me dicen que lleve a mis amigas, pero… -hizo un ligero mohín- no es como que tenga muchas.

Sakura la observó con una mezcla de intriga y algo de pena. Aquella chica parecía estar tan feliz por tener una fan y una posible amiga para presumirles a los miembros de su banda que aquello le pareció casi conmovedor. Lo suficiente como para impulsarla a aceptar.

-Lo he notado –dijo, y luego le sonrió ligeramente- Está bien, iré.

-¡Genial! –Chilló- Lo de las amigas… no es porque sea mala persona, lo juro –Karin le dio una sonrisa falsa- es todo por los malditos rumores.

-¿Rumores? –Sakura estaba enterada de ellos, pero decidió hacerse la tonta.

-Oh, sí –Karin rodó los ojos- dicen que me acosté con uno de los profesores para que me aprobara en una materia.

-¿No es cierto? –Sakura la miró sorprendida.

-¡Por supuesto que no! –Karin exclamó, ofendida- Sólo le hice una felación.

Sakura abrió los ojos como platos, a lo que la pelirroja simplemente rió ligeramente, pero no se desdijo.

-Te conseguiré un pase para el backstage –le informó, soltándola- Y ahora si me disculpas, tengo una clase a la cual asistir. Te veré allá.

Sakura iba a preguntar a qué hora, pero la pelirroja siguió caminando a la velocidad del relámpago, perdiéndose rápidamente de vista. Suspiró. ¿En qué diablos se había metido? De pronto recordó el parcial y corrió hasta su salón, donde su profesor la miró con una mezcla de reprobación y extrañeza. Sakura Haruno jamás llegaba tarde. Y menos a una evaluación. Pero se lo dejó pasar porque era la primera vez.

_*shushushushus*_

Itachi dejó caer las tres pesadas cajas que había acarreado hasta su departamento sobre el suelo. Sentía pequeños pinchazos de cansancio en los brazos. Sasuke colocó otras tres al lado.

-Este lugar es muy pequeño –se quejó- ¿Cómo se supone que van a caber todas mis cosas aquí? –gesticuló hacia la habitación más pequeña (e inutilizada) del departamento en el que Itachi vivía.

-Te las arreglarás –respondió el mayor, dejándolo solo.

Oyó a Sasuke gruñir, pero no le prestó mayor atención. El menor había sido el de la impulsiva decisión de mudarse con él. Itachi no se lo había pedido. Le había explicado que su departamento tenía dos habitaciones pero no era muy grande. Aquel en el que Sasuke había estado viviendo hasta entonces tenía el doble de tamaño, pero era sencillamente un sitio caótico.

Todo se hallaba sumamente desordenado y había restos de comida y basura por doquier. Sasuke se excusó diciéndole que sus amigos iban allí frecuentemente y que eran ellos los que generaban semejante desastre. Itachi todavía no entendía bien la decisión del menor. Él no vivía con Kisame cuando eran un equipo, y Sasuke tampoco vivía con su antiguo compañero. Había alegado que esa era la única manera de mejorar la efectividad del equipo, pero Itachi no estaba seguro de si aquel era el único motivo.

Se metió en su habitación, aunque no cerró la puerta. Lo cierto era que se sentía contento. Tener la oportunidad de compartir más tiempo con su hermano menor era algo que apreciaba, aun cuando su relación con él era bastante extraña. Además, ahora podría vigilarlo de cerca. Siempre se había preocupado por él y aquel estilo de vida errático que llevaba. Jamás iban a verse el uno al otro, sólo en las ocasiones en que se trataba de órdenes de Nagato. Para Itachi, aquellos momentos eran preciosos. La verdad era que, para él, lo único importante en su vida era aquel muchacho tan parecido y tan diferente a él al mismo tiempo. No le quedaba nada más.

-Itachi –escuchó decir, desde el marco de la puerta. No respondió, pero le dirigió la mirada de sus ojos oscuros- Vendrán unas personas.

-¿Tus amigos? –el mayor preguntó, fingiendo que no le interesaba en absoluto.

-Hmp –fue la respuesta del menor, e Itachi captó que lo que deseaba era que él se marchara. Se sintió ligeramente indignado, ¿Sasuke pretendía echarlo de su propio departamento?

-¿Qué hay con eso? –preguntó sencillamente, fingiendo no haber captado el mensaje.

-No nos molestes –espetó el menor, dándole la espalda.

-Que no dejen basura en ninguna parte que no sea el tarro de desperdicios. Y, más importante, que no se atrevan a tocar mis cosas o a mover nada de su sitio –se cuidó de que su tono sonara aburrido- No quiero que este lugar termine como la pocilga en la que vivías.

Sasuke se sintió genuinamente molesto. ¿Itachi pensaba que podía darle órdenes? Apretó los puños con fuerza, pero no respondió. No podía perder la compostura delante de su hermano mayor. Inspiró hondo.

-Olvídalo –decidió- iré yo a verlos.

Y habiendo dicho aquello, se dirigió a la puerta con pasos largos y pesados, y la cerró de un portazo. Itachi sonrió, a su pesar. Sasuke no había cambiado demasiado de cuando era tan sólo un niño. Había pasado tanto, tanto tiempo de aquello. La nostalgia lo abrazó como de costumbre. Cerró los ojos y pudo ver, casi con total claridad las manos pequeñas de Sasuke sobre la suya, halándolo hacia la cascada.

"_¡Vamos, hermano, vamos!"_ el eco de su vocecita surgiendo desde lo más recóndito de sus recuerdos le estrujó el alma como una gigantesca mano exprimiendo un limón, un limón viejo y seco que no tenía jugo, al que no le quedaba nada para dar.

"_Hermano, deja de actuar como si yo no existiera"_ la nitidez con la que recordó aquellas palabras que había oído tan sólo la noche anterior lo sobresaltó. Era como si Sasuke las estuviera pronunciando de nuevo, justo a su lado. _"Si sigues haciéndolo, nos arrepentiremos por el resto de nuestras existencias"_ todavía era capaz de escuchar en su voz la burla hacia la advertencia de Nagato.

Itachi se levantó de la cama y fue hacia la cocina a por un vaso de agua. Él no se habría burlado de aquellas palabras. Ninguno de los otros lo habría hecho. Todos tenían algo que no deseaban perder, algo que, si les era arrebatado, era seguro que lo lamentarían eternamente. Incluso Itachi, que lo había perdido todo hacía tanto tiempo, tenía algo preciado. No soportaría perder a su hermano. ¿Había algo que a Sasuke de verdad le importase?

Se llevó el vaso a los labios, y dejó que el líquido fresco se introdujera en su boca y bajara por su garganta, calmando la sed que sentía. La comprensión lo golpeó como un martillo, haciendo añicos aquella especie de manto de cómoda ignorancia bajo el cual se había refugiado por mucho tiempo, demasiado tiempo. Un manto que era casi de piedra. En realidad no sabía quién era Sasuke ahora. Se había aferrado a los recuerdos de su hermano en la niñez, a los recuerdos de cuando todo comenzó a deteriorarse, y a lo poco que descubría de él en las reuniones y a partir de lo que los demás se dignaban en contarle. Pero no tenía idea de cómo pensaba, de qué cosas le importaban o cuáles eran sus objetivos. Sasuke era sencillamente un misterio.

Observó la puerta de entrada al departamento, oculta por las penumbras. Luego decidió cruzar el pasillo y meterse a la habitación que pertenecería a su hermano a partir de aquel día. No había desempacado sus posesiones, pero había una caja en particular que le llamó la atención, por su peculiar forma. Se acercó hacia ella parsimoniosamente, intentando decidir si aquello era o no lo correcto. Deslizó los dos cerrojos que la mantenían cerrada antes de responderse a sí mismo aquella silenciosa pregunta, y corrió la tapa hacia arriba. Vio dentro una guitarra eléctrica roja. Tenía una calcomanía pegada en ella, en la que se leía "Red Fury" en desprolijas letras mayúsculas. Se sorprendió mucho de aquello. ¿Sasuke ejecutaba la guitarra? La voz de Kisame desde algún lugar del departamento lo sobresaltó.

-¿Itachi? –Preguntó- ¿Estás en casa?

Se apresuró en cerrar la caja tan rápida y cuidadosamente como pudo, y salió al encuentro de su antiguo compañero.

-Kisame –respondió simplemente- te he dicho que me molesta que aparezcas de ese modo.

-¿Es ésa la manera de saludar a tu mejor amigo?

No era su mejor amigo. Su mejor amigo se había llamado Shisui, había muerto hacía mucho tiempo y nadie, jamás, podría ocupar su lugar, pero no lo corrigió de todos modos. La verdad era que en los años en los que habían trabajado juntos, una especie de vínculo se había formado entre ellos.

-Bah, venía a traerte los pergaminos que dejaste en mi camioneta la última vez que nos reunimos. Podría haberlos utilizado con Kakuzu, pero tú los encontraste y creo que es justo que los tengas.

Itachi asintió, sintiéndose agradecido, pero sin expresarlo. Tomó lo que el enorme hombre de cabellos azulados y puntiagudos dientes le extendía. Ciertas luces le daban a su piel un matiz ligeramente azulado, y todos coincidían en que su aspecto era definitivamente inusitado para alguien como ellos.

-Gracias, Kisame –dijo- espero que te vaya bien con tu nuevo compañero.

El aludido se rascó la cabeza con una mano enorme y callosa.

-Respecto a eso… -murmuró- el tipo es un maldito obseso. No deja de hablar y pensar en dinero y más dinero, y su carácter no me agrada en absoluto.

-Lo siento –Itachi dijo, sin saber muy bien qué más agregar.

-¿Y qué tal te ha ido a ti con Sasuke? –el más alto preguntó, mientras se dirigía hacia el refrigerador a pescar algo de comer.

-Ha insistido en mudarse conmigo.

-¿Lo has permitido? –Kisame se volvió para mirarlo, y luego engulló una manzana en apenas dos mordiscos.

Itachi asintió. El otro hombre levantó las cejas con sorpresa. Itachi siempre se había caracterizado por ser sumamente reservado y poner un valor muy alto a su privacidad y soledad.

-Es mi hermano menor –respondió, como si fuera capaz de leer los pensamientos que le cruzaban por la mente.

Kisame asintió, aceptando la explicación, pero, por alguna razón, había algo allí que no le cuadraba del todo. Algo que le dejaba una ligera preocupación por su antiguo compañero clavada como una espina en la planta de su pie. No dijo nada al respecto.

* * *

><p><em>¡Tararán! Eso ha sido todo por el momento. Espero que haya sido de su agrado :3<em>

_Pueden dejarme todos los reviews que quieran con comentarios, sugerencias, críticas, preguntas y dudas que trataré de aclarar sin spoilearles la historia, vegetales destinados a estellarse contra mi cara... en fin, ¡lo que deseen!_

_Y es momento de mis más especiales menciones y agradecimientos a las siguientes personas: **Sakura Hatsu, lunakari, Sarumi, Deirdre**__, **Hiyoko-sama, Nothing Kollapser, Emma3mikan **y **vampire andrea** por tomarse el tiempito de dejar sus reviews._

_Y también menciones a JeanyDeiXzz, Phelin y Layla Harrison por agregar Legendary a sus listas. Espero leer de ustedes en algún momento._

_Bueno, supongo que eso es todo. Hasta el próximo jueves. ¡Nos leemos!_

_Cambio y fuera~_

_Deirdre._


	4. Alas Negras

_Helloes :D Estoy de nuevo aquí, cumpliendo el horario perfectamente. Sé que es responsabilidad de los escritores mantener un ritmo razonable de publicación, pero esto es para mí sencillamente un logro. En mi archivo de Word, esta historia tiene ya 54 páginas que escribí en apenas 4 semanas (odio recordarles que en mi fic anterior escribí casi 80 en dos años), de modo que me siento sumamente orgullosa de que esto se esté dando de esta manera. _

_Respecto a este capítulo, como ya se lo he comentado a quienes me enviaron reviews, aún no se da el encuentro de Sakura e Itachi. Eso sucederá el próximo capítulo (no puedo esperar para publicarlo, espero que esta semana pase rápido). Como se habrán dado cuenta ya, este fic irá para largo, por lo que no siento ninguna urgencia de apresurar las cosas. Espero esto no les moleste. Tampoco quiere decir que irán a paso de tortuga, de hecho en este cap obtendrán la confirmación de algo que, a estas alturas, ya todas sospechan. Eso es lo único que diré por ahora._

_Antes de seguir, quiero agradecer inmensamente a quienes me han apoyado por medio de sus reviews, leerlos se me hace sumamente agradable. También a quienes han agregado el fanfic a sus listas, más abajo estaré mencionando los nicks correspondientes._

**_Disclaimer:_**_ Naruto Shippuden y sus personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto. Esta historia me pertenece a mí u_u. Queda prohibido publicarla sin mi autorización._

_Ahora sí, ¡a leer!_

* * *

><p><span><strong>CAPÍTULO IV: ALAS NEGRAS<strong>

_Por Deirdried_

Sakura observó las fotos en la pantalla de su computadora. Había googleado el lugar Gaia sólo para enterarse que quedaba del otro lado de la ciudad, en una zona un tanto tenebrosa durante la noche. No tardó en empezar a observar las fotografías que la gente asidua a los conciertos que se presentaban allí subía a las redes sociales. En la mayoría, las chicas iban vestidas con tacones de vértigo, faltas híper cortas sobre medias negras de red o pantalones de cuero sumamente ceñidos y diversos tipos de tops escandalosos que iban desde corsés de estilo gótico hasta camisetas rotosas con logos de bandas impresas en ellas, recortadas en lugares estratégicos para enseñar el estómago y el escote. Los accesorios no eran nada menos llamativos: camperas de cuero, guantes rasgados, collares negros con púas y pulseras llenas de dijes con símbolos poco ortodoxos.

Suspiró con preocupación. No tenía nada ni siquiera remotamente similar en su armario. Tampoco tenía cómo ir. Naruto jamás habría aprobado que ella fuera a un sitio como aquél. Se habría negado a llevarla de una forma tan rotunda que ni siquiera se atrevió a preguntarle.

La voz de Karin sonaba a través de los parlantes, por momentos se le hacía cansadora. También había googleado su banda, no quería ir sin saber siquiera qué clase de música tocaban. La primera canción que había oído era, desde luego, Gold Lion. Aquella no le pareció nada mala. De hecho le gustó bastante, pero había otras como que no le agradaron en absoluto.

Sacudió todo su armario en busca de algo que ponerse. Finalmente, decidió que lo más similar que poseía era unos jeans negros que casi nunca se ponía por ser demasiado ajustados, un top blanco con tirantes delgados y aquellos zapatos negros con tachas que tenía olvidados en una caja pues Ino la había prácticamente obligado a comprarlos para una fiesta de Halloween. Recordar a Ino le llevó a la mente la campera roja de cuero que su amiga había dejado entre sus cosas una noche en la que se había quedado a dormir.

Se maquilló con tanta sombra negra como fue capaz de colocar sobre sus párpados y luego se miró al espejo. Lucía como una persona totalmente diferente. Estaba segura de que, si se pusiera una peluca, ni siquiera su madre sería capaz de reconocerla.

Ya vestida, esperó hasta que fueran las 10 y pidió un taxi para salir hacia el dichoso pub. Se sentía tan incómoda que ni siquiera pudo mirar al hombre a los ojos. Llegó tras 15 minutos, y se bajó. Las personas que esperaban afuera vestían tal y como ella había visto en las fotos, y si bien la observaron durante unos instantes, después parecieron aprobarla y continuaron en lo suyo.

Sakura ingresó al lugar. La música era rock clásico, y había mucha gente allí. Escaneó la multitud en busca de una cabellera roja.

-Aquí estás –dijo la voz de Karin a sus espaldas- por un momento pensé que no vendrías. ¡Me encanta esa chaqueta!

-Hola Karin –Sakura saludó. Pronto notó que en aquel momento, la joven se encontraba sola.

-No me has dicho cómo te llamas –dijo la pelirroja, enlazando su brazo con el de ella de la misma manera en que lo había hecho el día anterior en la universidad. Ahora que ambas vestían tacones estaban casi a la misma altura, Karin todavía unos dos centímetros más alta.

-Soy Sakura Haruno –respondió la aludida.

-Es un nombre bonito –Karin respondió, guiándola a caminar hacia una mesa donde tres hombres se encontraban sentados.

Sakura los observó cuidadosamente. Uno de ellos era sumamente alto y fornido, de cabellos anaranjados, ojos pequeños y una nariz algo abultada. El otro tenía los cabellos blancos, le caían sobre la cara, perfectamente lisos. Sus ojos eran liláceos y tenía una peculiar sonrisa que no le agradó del todo. El último de ellos le puso los pelos de punta, pero se obligó a sí misma a seguir caminando en su dirección. Tenía los oscuros cabellos desordenados y la boca torcida en un gesto de extremo fastidio.

-¡Chicos! –Karin gritó, con emoción- Miren, esta es Sakura, es mi amiga y ha venido a vernos. Es nuestra fan –explicó en cuanto se hubieron acercado lo suficiente.

Había un bowl lleno de nachos en el medio de la mesa, y varios tarros con distintos aderezos. El chico de pelo blanco mojó uno de los nachos en un poco de queso fundido y se lo llevó a la boca, mordisqueándolo sin dejar de sonreír.

-Es un placer conocerla, señorita Sakura –habló el más grande de los tres, una sonrisa educada en su rostro- mi nombre es Juugo.

-Encantada –respondió ella, nerviosa. No podía dejar de sentir el peso de la inquisidora mirada oscura del otro muchacho.

-¡Vaya, Karincita! –el otro chico exclamó- hasta que por fin traes a una amiga a vernos. Ya pensaba yo que eras una pobre _forever alone_.

Karin le dio un golpe en la cabeza, sus ojos brillando con furia.

-Por supuesto que no –fue todo lo que dijo- No le hagas caso, querida, el tonto de Suigetsu no sabe de lo que habla –y le guiñó el ojo, implicando que sus amigos no estaban al tanto de la situación a la que ella se enfrentaba en la universidad.

-Gusto en conocerte, Suigetsu –Sakura murmuró.

-Oh, el gusto es todo mío, preciosa –él le guiñó el ojo, Sakura desvió la mirada rápidamente, haciendo como si no lo hubiese notado.

Sus ojos fueron a parar justo sobre el extraño hombre vestido de negro. Él la estaba mirando con el entrecejo ligeramente fruncido, como si la analizara a profundidad.

-Éste es mi novio Sasuke –la voz de Karin interrumpió su observación.

-Mucho gusto –masculló Sakura forzándose a sí misma a mirarlo a la cara otra vez. Seguía teniendo esa sensación inexplicable de que había algo terrible acerca de aquel hombre, y de que no quería permanecer cerca de él ni un segundo más. Pero resistió e intentó disimularlo como pudo.

-Hmp –fue su única respuesta. Y después de aquello, dejó de prestarle atención.

Sakura se sentó a la mesa con ellos, escuchando principalmente a Suigetsu y Karin pelear, a Juugo intentar calmarlos y tratando de no salir corriendo de la arrolladora presencia de Sasuke. En su estómago se revolvían el par de nachos con salsa picante que había probado únicamente porque Juugo le había insistido una docena de veces que comiera algo.

Sintió que estaba siendo observada por el pelinegro, y notó que le faltaba el aire. Peleó contra la urgencia de levantarse y salir tal como lo había hecho en el Burger King. Se obligó a sí misma a enfrentar la mirada de él, borrando de su rostro cualquier rastro de miedo. Frunció el entrecejo y volvió el rostro, observándolo.

Sus ojos lucían aburridos, se hallaba desparramado sobre la silla, con los brazos cruzados. A Sasuke no le llamaba la atención en absoluto aquella chica, aunque estaba al tanto del efecto que producía en ella, y por ello se le hacía extraño haberla visto de nuevo. Cualquiera habría supuesto que una persona tan aterrada se alejaría lo más posible de la fuente de su miedo. Algo en su mente le dijo que quizás ella estaba siguiéndolo, pero la idea le pareció un tanto absurda.

La voz de Karin subía y subía sus decibeles a medida que su estúpida discusión con Suigetsu se hacía más acalorada. Había ocasiones en las que esas peleas le parecían divertidas (aunque no lo demostrase), pero había otras en las que sencillamente tenía ganas de estrangularlos a ambos hasta que no quedaran rastros de sus voces sobre la faz de la tierra. Juugo les pidió que dejaran de hacer aquello porque estaban poniendo incómoda a Sakura. Fue entonces cuando ella dirigió su mirada hacia él, y Sasuke levantó la ceja, sorpresa y confusión en su expresión.

Ella lo había vuelto a ver con un ademán de completo enojo, como si le molestara su presencia, pero, ¿quién se creía que era? Aquello lo asombró principalmente porque la había notado bastante inquieta y asustada desde el momento en que lo había visto. No le sacó los ojos de encima. Endureció su mirada de ónice para intimidarla, pero, a pesar de que su postura se volvió un poco más tensa (si es que aquello era posible), no volvió el rostro como lo había hecho anteriormente. Casi le dieron ganas de abofetearla por su atrevimiento.

-¿Tienes algún problema? –le preguntó, su voz como un látigo aunque no levantó el volumen más de lo estrictamente necesario como para ser oído. Aquello bastó para que Juugo, Suigetsu y Karin le dieran toda su atención.

Sakura sintió los vellos de su nuca erizándose, las miradas de los cuatro presentes clavadas en ella como flechas. Todavía tenía el entrecejo fruncido.

-No –su voz sonó como el graznido de un ave asustada, buscando algo más que agregar, fallando estúpidamente.

-¿Entonces por qué miras a Sasuke de esa manera? –Karin interrogó.

Sakura la observó por unos segundos. No lucía molesta o celosa, sino extrañada. No tenía idea de qué responderle.

-Es sólo que… -murmuró, imprecisa- tenía la sensación de que me es vagamente conocido –se reprendió a mí misma ante la estupefacción de Karin, que pasó a mirar a su novio con ojos de reproche- No quiero decir que lo haya visto antes –se corrigió rápidamente- es más como que… me recuerda a alguien.

Aquella explicación pareció apaciguar a Karin, y contentar a Suigetsu y Juugo, pero Sasuke levantó las cejas todavía con más desconcierto.

-¿A quién? –preguntó, su voz grave y peligrosa como un estruendo.

Sakura se mordió el labio inferior, nerviosa. Observó que él abandonaba la posición de brazos cruzados y colocaba ambas manos sobre la mesa con excesiva lentitud, como si cada movimiento fuese previamente estudiado. Se preguntó cuántos segundos tardaría en estirar los brazos para asirla del cuello si eso deseara.

-No lo sé –respondió, suavemente- quizás sea sólo mi imaginación.

No lo convenció. No lo convenció en absoluto debido a la manera en que agachó la mirada y tamborileó los dedos sobre la mesa, y, sobre todo, la forma en que sus labios temblaron. Se quedó callado.

Sakura se hallaba tan increíblemente incómoda que, cuando les avisaron que era hora de subir al escenario, se sintió profundamente agradecida. Rechazó la invitación de Karin de subir al backstage diciéndole que prefería quedarse en la mesa pues podría verlos mejor. Juugo se colocó hacia la parte posterior del escenario, detrás de la batería. Suigetsu tomó un bajo blanco que descansaba sobre un soporte y Sasuke una guitarra roja con el logo de la banda. Karin se colocó detrás del micrófono.

La primera canción comenzó con unas notas del bajo. Sakura meditó la posibilidad de marcharse rápidamente mientras ellos estaban cegados por las luces fuertes y no podían verla, pero luego recordó lo emocionada que Karin había estado de poder llevar a una "amiga" a su concierto y desistió. No podía hacerle eso.

Se tomó la libertad de fijar sus ojos en el pelinegro que tocaba sumido en un estado de total concentración, moviendo ocasionalmente su cuerpo al compás de la música. Visto de ese modo no parecía tan extraño.

Sacudió la cabeza, riendo una ligera carcajada sin humor, sintiéndose una estúpida. No podía creer lo que había hecho. Había acosado, mentido y se había aprovechado de Karin sólo para volver a ver a aquel misterioso extraño del cual había pensado nada más y nada menos que ¡era un Karasu Tengu!

Se removió, incómoda. Aquel estúpido libro antiguo y su estúpida ilustración la habían sugestionado de una forma tal que había creído por unos momentos, ¡sí, creído!, que aquel ser mitológico era real y que ella había visto uno afuera de un Burger King. Volvió a reír ante lo disparatado que aquello sonaba, masajeándose las sienes y sintiéndose una cretina. El retrato la había hechizado de una forma tan obscura que, el sencillo hecho de ver a un hombre ligeramente parecido la había asustado profundamente.

Las siete canciones que tocaron le agradaron bastante, y se permitió a sí misma relajarse mientras las escuchaba. Se preguntó qué diría Naruto cuando se lo contara, y la carcajada escandalosa de su mejor amigo resonó de forma tan burlesca en su cabeza que decidió no decirle nada. Red Fury se bajó del escenario para dejar paso a Passenger, y Karin se colgó del cuello de Sasuke, que lucía ligeramente fastidiado pero tampoco la apartaba.

-¿Qué te ha parecido? –la voz de Suigetsu la sobresaltó, su enorme sonrisa puntiaguda deslumbrándola.

-Ha estado bien –respondió.

-¿Sólo bien? –insistió el muchacho, entrecerrando sus ojos violáceos en una expresión que sólo podía querer decir: "sé que estás ocultando algo"- Creí haber oído a la zanahoria decir que eras nuestra fan, deberías demostrar más entusiasmo si quieres que tu papel se vea convincente.

Sakura sintió el sudor deslizarse por su sien, bajando por su cuello y yendo a morir en su pecho.

-¿De qué hablas? –Atinó a preguntar- No estoy representando ningún papel.

-Oh, claro que lo estás –la sonrisa del muchacho se le borró del rostro tan sólo un instante, para reaparecer con más fuerza- Se nota a leguas que no eres una fan de nuestra música y que estás aquí esta noche por otra oscura razón...

-De verdad –Sakura lo interrumpió, poniéndose a la defensiva- lo que estás diciendo no tiene nada de sentido.

Suigetsu rió ligeramente, tomando asiento a su lado, inclinándose hacia ella de una forma que a Sakura le pareció un poco intimidante, pero trató de no demostrar lo nerviosa e incómoda que se sentía.

-Te haré una pregunta que sí que tiene sentido –Suigetsu profirió- ¿Cuánto te pagó Karin para venir aquí y fingir que eres su amiga?

Sakura no pudo evitar echar una carcajada, en parte divertida por la peculiar idea, y en parte aliviada por no haber sido descubierta.

-¿Por qué habría de pagarme? –respondió en lo que Juugo se sentaba junto a ellos a la mesa. Dio una rápida ojeada hacia Karin y Sasuke, que seguían hablando con unas personas.

Suigetsu ladeó el rostro, mirándola con genuino interés.

-¿Entonces no lo hizo?

-Por supuesto que no –Sakura contuvo las ganas de seguir riendo mientras se imaginaba la hipotética situación.

-En ese caso no te importará pasar el rato con nosotros en alguna otra ocasión, ¿eh?

-¿De qué están hablando? –Preguntó Juugo, antes de que ella pudiese responder- ¿Te ha gustado el concierto, Sakura?

-Oh, desde luego –le contestó, ganándose una sonrisa del enorme muchacho.

Meditó si responder a la pregunta de Suigetsu, pero una mirada hacia el oscuro guitarrista de la banda la hizo decantarse hacia el no. Lo aceptaba, a pesar de que aquel chico aparentemente no tenía nada fuera de lo normal, algo en él la repelía, y ella prefería hacer caso a sus instintos. Al menos ya se había asegurado de que, al parecer, Karin no corría ningún peligro.

La pelirroja y Sasuke caminaron hacia la mesa, ella todavía colgada de su cuello. Sabía bien que a él le molestaba que hiciera eso, pero había demasiadas razones por las cuales tenía que marcar su territorio. Cuando cruzó la mirada de sus ojos rojizos con los ojos verdes de Sakura, que los observaba con disimulo, sólo pudo esperar que ella no se convirtiera en una de esas razones. Había visto que Sasuke le había prestado significativamente más atención que la que daba a otras chicas y, si bien no se había mostrado demasiado interesado, aquello era una especie de signo de alarma para ella. Uno al que definitivamente tenía que prestarle atención.

_*shushushushus*_

El pergamino era viejo y olía a moho. Algunas de las palabras eran ilegibles por el paso del tiempo y las pésimas condiciones en las que había sido almacenado. Lo único que Itachi deseaba era que aquella información fuera verdadera, no como las pistas que él y Kisame habían perseguido infructuosamente hasta el cansancio. Levantó los ojos lentamente como respuesta al sonido de la puerta abriéndose. Su hermano entró, trayendo consigo el estuche de la guitarra que había visto y a una chica de cabellos rojos como el fuego y gafas de marco oscuro.

-Itachi –el menor pronunció, y la forma en que su expresión cambió, rápida como un destello, como si el atisbo de sonrisa que había curvado sus labios hacía instantes nunca hubiese existido envió una punzada de dolor en alguna parte de su pecho.

Sin demostrarlo en absoluto, Itachi se puso de pie, enrollando parsimoniosamente el pergamino para meterlo en el contenedor.

-¿Creíste que dormía? –preguntó como un fútil intento de romper la tensión.

-Sí –Sasuke contestó, visiblemente irritado.

Itachi posó sus ojos sobre la muchacha. Estaba vestida de una forma bastante provocativa y pudo notar a simple vista que le encantaba llamar la atención. Sus ojos rojizos lo observaron con asombro.

-¿Es tu hermano, Sasuke? –Karin preguntó, fascinada por el parecido del muchacho con su novio.

-Hmp –profirió él por toda respuesta.

-Mi nombre es Karin –la joven no cabía en sí de la alegría, si se presentaba ante uno de los familiares de Sasuke entonces quería decir, definitivamente, que su relación había alcanzado un nuevo nivel- Estamos saliendo –agregó con una sonrisa.

Itachi se esforzó por no levantar una ceja de forma inquisidora. A Karin una idea comenzó a gestársele en la mente con rapidez.

-Itachi –respondió sencillamente, asintiendo a modo de saludo- Volveré en dos horas –comunicó después para su hermano, dirigiéndose afuera sin esperar una respuesta.

No se dirigió a las calles vacías y tristes sino que decidió subir las escaleras a paso lento hacia la terraza del edificio. Aquella parte de la ciudad era especialmente oscura pasado cierto horario, pero las nubes que ocultaban todas las estrellas y hasta debilitaban el resplandor de la luna la hacían ver de un modo casi tétrico.

Itachi se sacudió y sintió su cuerpo cambiar. Rápido, como una flecha recién disparada, emprendió el vuelo, sus alas negras como dos trozos de cielo nocturno batiendo un par de veces para propulsarlo hacia adelante y hacia arriba.

Inspiró hondo y se impulsó con más fuerza, como si quisiera romper el viento con sus alas. El aire era frío y estaba lleno de humedad, e Itachi se sentía vivo, todas y cada una de sus células. Aquella sensación de libertad no podía ser comparada con nada. Durante aquellos breves momentos, sentía que estaba completo y que nada podía detenerlo. Nada podía apresarlo ni dictarle el rumbo. En esos fugaces instantes, nada podía obligarlo a tomar decisiones que lo encadenasen a un pasado más oscuro aun que sus espesas plumas.

* * *

><p><em>¡Tararán! Eso ha sido todo por ahora. Espero que les haya gustado, y ya saben, el gran momento se dará en el próximo capítulo.<em>

_Se permiten (y requieren) reviews con sugerencias, impresiones, comentarios, críticas, vegetales destinados a estrellarse contra mi cuerpo y, en fin, todo lo que deseen. _

_Ahora sí, las más importantes menciones a quienes han dejado sus reviews para el capítulo anterior. Mil gracias a: **Sin Nombre, sakkuharuu, Hiyoko-sama, Sakura Hatsu, MichelleLeeHan, vampire andrea, Sarumi y Emma3mikan.**_

_También muchas gracias a quienes agregaron el fanfic a sus listas, espero leer de ustedes muy pronto: Evangeline K, Sasu Love For Ever, BleachNaruto2712 y Akshock_

_Bueno, sin más qué decir, me despido hasta el próximo jueves. Gracias por leer._

_Cambio y fuera~_

_Deirdre._


	5. Colisión

_Helloes :D Otro jueves más, otro capítulo más. Y, por fin, el momento tan esperado *redoble de tambores* ¡Sakura e Itachi se encuentran!. Trataré de que estas notas no sean tan largas para que puedan leer tan pronto como sea posible._

_Bueno, como siempre quiero dar millones de gracias a quienes han leído, comentado y agregado el fic a sus listas, mencionaré los nicks más abajo. _

_**Disclaimer:** Naruto Shippuden y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Esta historia es de mi completa autoría. No plagiar._

_Ahora sí, ¡a leer!_

* * *

><p><span><strong>CAPÍTULO V: COLISIÓN<strong>

_Por Deirdried_

—Entonces, ¿tienes o no alguna compañera bonita? –Naruto quiso saber, observando a su mejor amiga con los ojos entrecerrados y una sonrisa zorruna.

—¡Naruto! –Sakura exclamó, picada— ¡No vas a ir a la biblioteca sólo para flirtear con mis compañeras de trabajo! –su tono de voz fue tan tajante como sus palabras.

—Oh, vamos –Naruto insistió, sorbiendo las últimas gotas de gaseosa de guaraná que contenía la botella que tenía entre sus manos— yo he oído que la directora tiene los pechos más grandes de toda la ciu…

Fue interrumpido por el manotazo de Sakura en la parte trasera de su cabeza.

— ¡Auch! –Se quejó— No deberías maltratarme tanto, Sakura. Un día de estos vas a causarme daño cerebral y me convertiré en un idiota.

—Ya lo eres –ella replicó, alzando la barbilla con desdén, mientras sus pensamientos se dirigían involuntariamente a los pechos de la señora Tsunade. Maldijo a su mejor amigo en silencio por ello. De verdad eran inusitadamente grandes.

Naruto se sobó la cabeza. Deseaba ir a comprar otra gaseosa pero la cafetería de la universidad se hallaba atestada y sólo pensar en tener que abrirse paso entre la multitud lo hizo desistir de su idea. Decidió responderle a Sakura con otro insulto.

—Y tú eres una aburr…

— ¡Sakura! –el grito entusiasmado de Karin lo interrumpió, y él entrecerró los ojos, ligeramente confundido. Sakura enrojeció violentamente, queriendo que la tierra la tragara. No deseaba en absoluto que Naruto se enterara de lo del sábado anterior.

—Hola Karin… —musitó tan bajo como podía, para evitar llamar la atención. La aludida tomó asiento en la silla vacía de la mesa que ambos amigos ocupaban.

—A que no te imaginas qué sucedió el sábado después del concierto –alardeó, torciendo un mechón de sus largos cabellos de fuego en uno de sus dedos.

Sakura sintió el peso de la mirada curiosa de Naruto sobre ella, y se revolvió en su asiento, incómoda.

—¿Qué cosa? –respondió con una sonrisa nerviosa hacia la pelirroja.

—Pues… —Karin sonrió, juguetona— Sasuke se mudó de departamento hace unos días y resulta que su compañero de piso es nada más y nada menos que su hermano.

Sakura asintió aunque no vio por qué aquello debía ser tomado como algo digno de anunciar con bombos y platillos. Naruto carraspeó, irritado, pero la recién llegada lo ignoró olímpicamente.

—¡Y entonces me presentó a su hermano! –Terminó, una expresión soñadora en su rostro— ¿Te imaginas, un chico como él? Jamás creí que fuera tan importante en su vida como para que me presentara a su familia.

A Sakura le pareció que estaba exagerando, sin embargo la dejó parlotear al respecto, tan emocionada como estaba. Se alegró sinceramente por ella, aunque no podía evitar que un deje de preocupación intentara asomarse por entre los resquicios de su conciencia.

—Pero no tienes idea de qué es lo mejor –Karin abrió grande sus ojos carmesíes para darle más énfasis a lo que decía.

—¿Qué cosa? –Sakura preguntó, las cejas de Naruto levantándose casi hasta el punto de perderse entre su cabello. Él sencillamente no podía creer aquello.

—¡Su hermano es casi tan guapo como él! –Exclamó otra vez— pensé que sería perfecto para ti… si es que no tienes novio, claro.

Aquel fue el primer momento en que Karin echó un vistazo hacia donde Naruto se encontraba, torciendo ligeramente la boca en desaprobación. El rubio las observaba como si ambas se hubiesen vuelto completamente locas, y Sakura sabía que iba a tener que darle muchas explicaciones en cuanto Karin los dejara solos.

—¿Quién rayos se supone que eres? –el joven preguntó justo cuando Sakura iba a aclararle que no eran novios. Karin alzó una ceja despectivamente.

—Soy Karin –dijo— amiga de Sakura. ¿Quién se supone que eres tú?

—¿Tu amiga? –Naruto habló, dirigiéndose a Sakura esta vez, incrédulo y ligeramente dolido— ¿Y cómo es que no sé nada de ella?

—Nos conocemos hace poco –Sakura explicó, casi atragantándose con las palabras— Karin, él es mi mejor amigo Naruto –se apresuró en explicar.

—Ah, ¿entonces no tienes novio? –la más alta procedió a ignorar completamente a Naruto de nuevo.

—N—no –Sakura tartamudeó.

—¿Le vas a presentar a un chico? –Naruto se entrometió, ligeramente interesado.

—Eso es lo que dije, ¿no? –la pelirroja le lanzó un mohín de desdén.

—En realidad no lo habías dicho aún –discutió Naruto, sus ojos azules entrecerrados con menosprecio.

—Lo que sea –Karin se pasó una mano por el pelo— ¿Aceptas entonces, Sakura?

—¡Claro que acepta!

Sakura se sobresaltó ante la rápida respuesta de su mejor amigo, sintiéndose en partes iguales sorprendida y molesta. Le dio un codazo rápidamente.

—Esto… yo en realidad –trató de solucionar.

—¡Quiere explicarte que acepta! –Naruto insistió sin importarle la reprimenda que se llevaría después— Sakura necesita un novio, vengo diciéndoselo desde hace muchísimo tiempo.

Karin le sonrió por primera vez, complacida.

—Entonces está decidido –se hizo la desentendida ante los intentos de Sakura por negarse— Ponte linda para mañana, iremos a verlo después de clases.

Y así, tan rápido como apareció, la pelirroja se perdió entre la multitud de personas que atestaba la cafetería. Sakura deseaba gritar de impotencia.

—Exijo que me expliques –el rubio dijo, mirándola fijamente con sus ojos que eran dos trocitos de mar— quién demonios es esa escandalosa mujer, de dónde la conoces, por qué no me lo contaste y qué fue lo que hiciste en realidad el sábado por la noche.

Sakura se hundió en la silla, agobiada. No sabía por dónde empezar. Estaba decidida a no decirle nada que tuviera que ver con tengus y muchachos misteriosos. Naruto nunca terminaría de burlarse de ella por eso si se lo contaba.

—Bueno… —comenzó— estuve escuchando sus canciones en internet. Tiene una banda, ¿sabes? –Explicó— el otro día le hablé para comentarle que me gustaron muchas de sus canciones pero… es una chica bastante solitaria al parecer. Supongo que es por eso que me ha tomado cariño muy rápido.

Naruto la miró con los ojos entrecerrados, no del todo convencido.

—¡Lo juro! –Sakura se arrepintió de decir aquellas palabras cuando en realidad no le estaba contando toda la verdad, pero prosiguió— Apenas la conozco. Me invitó a un concierto que daban el sábado por la noche y acepté porque me dio algo de pena la forma en que se aferraba a mí como si no tuviera a nadie más en el mundo. Me recordó ligeramente a mí misma en primaria, cuando no tenía amigas.

—¿Y me lo ocultaste porque…? –Naruto la invitó a continuar la frase con una ceja levantada.

—Ay, por favor Naruto. Te pareces a Ino con sus interrogatorios. No sé, no me pareció que te interesaría –Sakura replicó, frunciendo el entrecejo— Ahora, ¿quieres decirme por qué diablos le dijiste que sí quería conocer a un perfecto extraño?

Naruto se rascó la cabeza, sonriendo una sonrisa nerviosa.

—Te vendría bien un novio, Sakura –respondió, temiendo recibir un golpe por respuesta, pero la joven sólo se quedó observándolo con un semblante ligeramente molesto— No tienes uno desde…

—Por favor –ella lo interrumpió, y a pesar de que su voz fue apenas audible, el rubio dejó de hablar inmediatamente— No lo menciones.

Se cernió sobre ellos un silencio incómodo que los cubrió como un manto espeso y frío. Sakura se vio tentada a añadir que no necesitaba un novio ni absolutamente nada por el estilo y que se sentía bien consigo misma, pero no lo hizo. Naruto la observó con una ligera preocupación escrita en la mirada, y un enorme trazo de molestia peleando por escapar de sus pequeñas pupilas oscuras.

Sakura había salido con un muchacho llamado Tatsunari en los años de preparatoria pero aquello no había terminado bien para ella. En absoluto. Cada vez que el joven de lacios cabellos azules, rostro anguloso y sagaces ojos verde musgo acudía a su memoria, Naruto volvía a sentir aquellas irrefrenables ganas de bajarle hasta el último diente a puñetazos. Del mismo modo, recordarle producía en Sakura un malestar frío e incoherente, como si fuera el fantasma de una extremidad amputada hacía siglos, pero de cuyo mero recuerdo brotaba un dolor inexplicable e inútil.

—Lo siento –Naruto musitó, ligeramente apenado.

Sakura negó con la cabeza, componiendo una mueca parecida a una sonrisa.

—No tienes que disculparte –se levantó, dispuesta a dejar de pensar en aquello— debemos volver a clase.

_*shushushushus*_

Sakura no entendía cómo había permitido que la empujaran a aquella situación. Tenía a un rubio y a una pelirroja a cada uno de sus costados, discutiendo mientras la arrastraban (literalmente) hacia un lado y el otro sin ser capaces de ponerse de acuerdo.

—¡Te digo que no puedes estar ahí, tonto! –Karin exclamó, su voz elevándose una octava

—¡No voy a dejar que te lleves a mi amiga a un lugar que no conozco a encontrarse con un tipo que, por lo que a mí respecta, podría ser un asesino o violador o…!

—¡Basta! –Sakura se libró de ambos con una enérgica sacudida de sus brazos— en primer lugar, Naruto, tú fuiste quien orquestó todo esto, así que si el tipo en cuestión es un asesino el culpable de mi desgraciado final serás tú –lo apuntó con un dedo acusador, el rubio tragó grueso.

Sakura se alisó las arrugas que se habían formado en el sweater gris que llevaba puesto.

—Y en segundo lugar, Karin, creo que me sentiría más segura si Naruto rondara por ahí cerca –la pelirroja chasqueó la lengua— podría esperarnos afuera o algo.

Ambos parecieron contentos con aquella idea, pues no replicaron nada más. Siguieron caminando hacia el sedán de Naruto que las llevaría al edificio en silencio. Sakura se preguntó en qué clase de lugar viviría Sasuke, y el recuerdo de sus ojos de carbón le erizó los vellos de los brazos. Desde el día anterior, no había parado de pensar en cómo luciría su hermano y su mente le había arrojado todo tipo de alternativas, una menos alentadora que la anterior.

—¿Por qué no te pusiste algo de maquillaje? –Karin refunfuñó cuando ambos se hubieron colocado dentro del automóvil— o algo más… no sé, llamativo. Creí haberte dicho que te pusieras linda.

A Sakura le saltó la vena de la frente, molesta. Miró sus ropas. Sweater abrigador gris, jeans azules rectos y sus clásicas zapatillas desgastadas. Se había tomado la molestia de hacerse rulos en el cabello para lucir más desenfadada y se había aplicado máscara en las pestañas.

—De haberme arreglado más me habría sentido incómoda –explicó luego de respirar hondo para calmarse un poco— no es como si fuera a una fiesta o algo así. Se supone que sólo te estoy acompañando a llevar algo de ropa que Sasuke dejó en tu departamento, ¿recuerdas?

Karin no tuvo más remedio que cerrar la boca. Sakura no se veía mal, pero aquel tipo era sencillamente demasiado atractivo y debía tener candidatas persiguiéndolo a diestra y siniestra. A su parecer cualquiera debía lucir deslumbrante para poder competir contra eso, y el look casual de Sakura no era parte de ese concepto.

Suspiró. Lo único que esperaba era que su plan funcionara. Si conseguía que Sakura y su cuñado se gustaran el uno al otro podría proseguir su amistad con ella sin preocuparse más por si le gustaba Sasuke o si Sasuke pudiese fijarse en ella. Su novio podía parecer una de esas personas a las que les importaba un cuerno el mundo y su opinión, pero se había dado cuenta de que su hermano era una figura de autoridad para él, una que respetaba.

Naruto estacionó el automóvil frente a un edificio viejo y de aspecto un tanto decadente que se hallaba emplazado en uno de los barrios más desolados de la ciudad, y luego, mientras Karin bajaba del auto, le clavó la mirada a Sakura.

—No tienes que hacer esto si no quieres –le dijo, sus ojos azules observándola tan seriamente que a la joven se le erizaron los vellos de la nuca.

—Es sólo… conocer a alguien. No te preocupes –dijo, sonriéndole a pesar de su creciente incomodidad. El hecho de que Naruto le hablara con semejante aprehensión la hacía sentir asustada.

Él asintió, sintiéndose intranquilo. Durante el silencioso trayecto que los había llevado hasta aquel lugar una sensación molesta se le pegó a la boca como un persistente sabor a queso rancio que no hacía más que intensificarse conforme pasaban los instantes. No estaba seguro de si se debía a las palabras que Sakura le había dedicado o si se trataba de un mal presentimiento genuino, pero tenía la sensación de que aquello era algo incorrecto.

—Estaré aquí afuera –le dijo— llámame y derrumbaré el edificio si tengo que hacerlo para encontrarte.

Conmovida y perturbada en partes iguales por aquellas palabras, Sakura abrió la portezuela y salió hacia una Karin que ya había empezado a impacientarse. La joven pelirroja la apremió a entrar en el edificio, el bolso con la ropa de Sasuke recién lavada y planchada meciéndose entre sus manos.

—A ver si recuerdo bien qué piso era… —murmuró— ¡el tres! –exclamó, para sí misma. Lo sabía bien por el número de veces que Sasuke le había besado el cuello mientras subían las escaleras.

El edificio estaba en mejor estado en el interior, pero el corazón de Sakura palpitaba agitado dentro de su pecho, como si quisiera escapársele del cuerpo.

—No vas a creer lo guapo que es el hermano de Sasuke. Por cierto se llama Itachi –Karin le comentó, y Sakura sintió unos escalofríos en los brazos al escuchar ese nombre, como si fuera la palabra mágica faltante para terminar de deshacer un conjuro milenario.

Itachi. Por alguna razón, sintió una especie de déjà vu que duró apenas un segundo pero fue tan intenso que la hizo estremecerse. Fue como vislumbrar un recuerdo profundamente enterrado pero que el mismo se perdiera justo cuando estaba a punto de alcanzarlo.

—¿Cómo es? –Sakura preguntó, tratando de ignorar esa sensación, su garganta se sentía seca.

—Se parece mucho a Sasuke… y el resto lo verás por ti misma –Karin le guiñó un ojo perfectamente delineado con lápiz negro.

Habían llegado al piso tres, y el camino hasta la puerta en particular a Sakura se le hizo largo y tortuoso. Karin pegó una oreja a la madera pintada de gris, para escuchar. No oyó nada. Dio dos ligeros golpes con sus nudillos. Esperaron unos cuantos minutos en los que no sucedió absolutamente nada. Dos golpes más, un poco más insistentes. De nuevo, nada.

—Quizás no están en casa

Karin ignoró completamente a la otra chica y dio más golpes a la puerta, sin obtener respuesta.

—Podríamos volver otro día.

—¡Shh! –la acalló, súbitamente recordando que Sasuke no había utilizado una llave para entrar el día anterior. Deslizó su mano hacia el pomo y lo giró, abriendo la puerta con un ligero chasquido.

Sakura compuso una expresión de pánico al ser arrastrada adentro por la pelirroja que ya estaba entrando a un pasillo al fondo del cual se veía una ventana. ¡Se estaban colando en un departamento ajeno sin permiso! Tenía ganas de salir corriendo pero la molesta voz en su cabeza la instó a seguir, susurrándole que aquello era lo más emocionante que había hecho en su vida.

Pasó un vistazo rápido por el lugar. Había una cocina pequeña hacia su derecha y tres puertas a lo largo del pasillo, la última de las cuales era la única que estaba abierta. Karin la había soltado, disponiéndose a entrar en la primera habitación cerrada que, Sakura supuso, sería la de Sasuke. De pronto se encontró a sí misma siguiendo por el pasillo hacia la otra habitación, como si sus pies se gobernaran a sí mismos. Se asomó a través del marco y tuvo que taparse la boca para no dejar escapar un grito.

Había un hombre acostado en una cama. Sabía que tenía que advertirle a Karin que el dueño de casa estaba ahí pero no encontró las fuerzas para apartarle la mirada de encima. La luz de la tarde moribunda se colaba por la ventana entreabierta, anaranjada. Iluminaba sus rasgos afilados y una piel pálida como el papel. Sus largos cabellos negros y espesos se encontraban esparcidos sobre la almohada, algunos mechones cayéndole sobre la frente. A pesar de su tamaño, que denotaba lo alto que sería, y de los músculos perfectamente cincelados en la piel expuesta de su torso desnudo, la expresión de su rostro era tan delicada e inocente como la de un niño. Sakura sintió el irracional impulso de acariciarle, y el comienzo de un palpitar en sus sienes que siempre antecedía los peores dolores de cabeza. Y entonces, los párpados de él se abrieron de golpe, sobresaltándola. Los ojos eran oscuros como un par de rendijas. Y debajo de ellos, dos grandes ojeras. La mirada de él colisionó contra su cuerpo con la fuerza de un auto de carreras estrellándose contra un muro de concreto.

—¿Quién eres y qué haces aquí? –el extraño preguntó, su voz suave como el terciopelo cortando el silencio como una daga, atrayendo a Karin desde la otra habitación.

Sakura abrió la boca para hablar mientras lo veía incorporarse, pero las palabras habían abandonado su mente en algún momento de su descarada contemplación. Cuando finalmente lo vio de pie frente a ella, sintió el dolor en su cabeza explotar como si alguien le hubiese estrellado un mazo en el cráneo.

—Tú… —sólo fue capaz de proferir, el descubrimiento cayendo sobre ella como un balde de agua helada. Aquel hombre era el mismo del retrato del libro. No había lugar a dudas, aquel era el rostro, aquellos eran los ojos y aquella era la mirada.

"_Karasu Tengu_" resonó en su mente como el azote de un látigo rompiendo la carne. Esos ojos como pozos sin fondo amenazaban con tragarla, y cada célula de su cuerpo despertó con adrenalina.

—Hola Itachi –oyó a Karin saludar, detrás de ella. El mencionado no apartó sus ojos de los de Sakura— Te acuerdas de mí, ¿verdad? –preguntó ella, riendo ligeramente— Soy la novia de Sasuke, he venido a traerle algo de ropa que dejó en mi casa, como la puerta estaba abierta decidimos entrar. Esta es mi amiga Sakura, ha venido a acompañarme.

Itachi procesó la información con lentitud. Se sentía todavía ligeramente aturdido por el sueño profundo del que había despertado, que ya se escurría hacia lo inalcanzable de su inconsciente. Observó a la pequeña chica que se hallaba parada frente a él, una expresión casi horrorizada escrita en su rostro. Tenía los cabellos rosados y cortos, algo desordenados, una mano sobre su pecho, las mejillas enrojecidas, la boca entreabierta y unos ojos verdes que lo observaban como incrédulos. Despegó lentamente su mirada de ella para dirigirla a Karin, que también se encontraba sonrojada.

—Sasuke no está aquí –dijo sencillamente, para después pasarse una mano por los lacios cabellos de ébano.

—Ya lo he notado –Karin respondió, acomodándose las gafas sobre el puente de la nariz— Bueno, de todos modos ya he dejado sus cosas en su habitación y ahora nos iremos. Siento que hayamos interrumpido tu descanso.

Itachi asintió, volviendo la mirada a la chica que seguía parada en el mismo lugar y con la misma expresión en su rostro como si estuviera hecha de piedra. Había algo en sus ojos que lo intrigó. Una especie de brillo inusual en su mirada que hablaba de _reconocimiento_. Entrecerró los ojos, analizándola con recelo. En aquellos orbes verdes como el jade él pudo encontrar que, de alguna manera, ella _sabía._

—Vámonos Sakura –la mano de Karin sobre su brazo le devolvió los sentidos, como si la descongelara.

—Sí… —se esforzó por articular, su mente trabajando al tope de su velocidad, y le dio la espalda, volviendo sobre sus pasos por el estrecho pasillo y hacia la puerta por la que habían entrado. Salieron y, en el último momento, Sakura volteó para mirarlo una vez más, sólo para asegurarse de que sus ojos no le hubiesen jugado una muy mala pasada. Él ya no se encontraba ahí.

* * *

><p><em>¡Tarararán! Eso ha sido todo por ahora. ¿Qué les ha parecido? Como ven, mi idea específica del encuentro entre Itachi y Sakura era que él estuviese en ese estado tan vulnerable y bello que es el de los sueños. No sé, a mí me parece que el dormir es una situación sumamente íntima y por eso quise que las cosas se dieran de esta manera. Estaré esperando que me digan qué les ha parecido en sus reviews. Ya saben que me pueden dejar críticas, sugerencias, comentarios, impresiones, tomates que se estrellarán contra mi cara y lo que sea que deseen.<em>

_Y ahora sí, los agradecimientos más especiales de este mundo para: **Hiyoko-sama, vampire andrea, Sakura Hatsu, Sarumi, Sasu Love For Ever, Crimela** y **Marivero **por haber dejado sus valiosos reviews para el capítulo anterior. Y también mención especial a GenesisSakuritax por agregar el fanfic a sus listas, espero leer de ti pronto._

_Y bueno, supongo que eso es todo, muchas gracias por leer. ¡Hasta el próximo jueves!_


	6. Plegaria

_Helloes ;D Estoy aquí trayendo el capítulo seis de Legendary. Sé que debí haberlo publicado ayer pero bueno, ya han comenzado mis exámenes finales de la universidad, acabo de abrir una tienda online de cosméticos y, por si fuera poco, me tocó remplazar a otra profesora en la escuela en la que trabajo de modo que estuve demasiado ocupada como para publicar ayer. Pero ¡ya es viernes! y estoy aquí ahora._

_Sobre este capítulo debo decir que, si bien Itachi no aparece de forma directa, conocerán a una persona muy importante en la vida de Sakura... y se revelará un dato de bastante importancia para la trama de la historia. Espero que les guste. ¡Ah! No me quiero olvidar de agradecer a las personas que han dejado reviews para el capítulo anterior y me han agregado a mí y al fic a sus listas. Como siempre, mención de nicks más abajo._

_También tengo que hacer un aviso importante: estoy de exámenes finales hasta el 11 de diciembre, y puede que no actualice de forma tan regular hasta entonces, lo intentaré pero no sé si pueda lograrlo. De todos modos, luego de esa fecha estaré de vacaciones y prometo compensar._

_**Disclaimer:** Naruto Shippuden y sus personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto. Esta historia me pertenece a mí. Favor no plagiar._

_¡Ahora sí, a leer!_

* * *

><p><span><strong>CAPÍTULO VI: PLEGARIA<strong>

_Por Deirdried_

_Había un aroma dulzón en el aire. Le hizo recordar a los bollos que su abuela solía prepararle cada sábado, cuando iba a visitarla. Sakura miró a su alrededor, confusa. No estaba para nada cerca de la casa de su abuela. O eso creía. La verdad era que no sabía dónde estaba y comenzaba a sentirse asustada. Se miró las manos pequeñitas y regordetas. Estaban sucias, al igual que el vestido blanco de lino que su madre le había comprado la semana anterior. Sabía que se llevaría un buen regaño en cuanto la viera._

_Observó a su alrededor, se encontraba en un vecindario donde todas las casas eran chiquitas y parecían abandonadas. No se acordaba de cómo había llegado allí, no había prestado atención al camino porque aquella hermosa mariposa tornasolada de alas que parecían cambiar de color cada vez que se abrían y cerraban había acaparado toda su atención mientras caminaba desde el parque donde había estado jugando, intentando atraparla. El sol se ocultaba detrás de unos árboles que parecían muy lejanos, Sakura dejó de caminar. Pronto sería de noche, y a ella no le gustaba quedarse sola de noche._

_Echaba de menos a su mamá y la barriga le rugía con fuerzas. Quería volver a casa. Sintió sus ojos calentarse y dejó escapar el primer sollozo, las lágrimas brotando a borbotones de sus grandes ojos verdes, escurriendo por sus mejillas. Dio una vuelta en redondo, tratando de ver si había alguien a quien pudiera pedirle ayuda, pero las calles estaban completamente desiertas. _

_Sin saber qué hacer, la niña caminó hacia un pequeño parque que podía ver a una cuadra de distancia, esperando que fuera el mismo en el que había estado jugando y que su mamá la estuviera esperando cerca de los columpios. La luz del atardecer le mostró que aquel lugar no era el mismo, pues los toboganes estaban en mal estado, oxidados y tenían un aspecto poco seguro. Algunos de los columpios estaban rotos y la pintura de los otros juegos se había despostillado. Sakura caminó hacia unos árboles que había más al fondo. Comenzaba a hacer frío, y se abrazó a sí misma, sin dejar de sollozar._

_Le llamó la atención un árbol en particular, grueso y con una caprichosa forma abombada en la base. Había un hueco adentro de una dimensión ideal como para que una niña de su tamaño fuese capaz de entrar. Se secó las lágrimas con el dorso de las manos, y observó con curiosidad. La entrada estaba oscura pero, a sus tiernos cinco años, tenía suficiente sentido como para saber que estar afuera en aquel lugar desolado era más peligroso._

_Se agazapó y se metió en el huequito, en el que notó que cabía a la perfección. El aire dentro olía intensamente a savia y las paredes interiores estaban pegajosas, pero aquello no la molestó, sino que la hizo sentir segura. Sollozó una última vez, sintiendo que el cansancio se cernía sobre ella como la cálida mantita púrpura que la abrigaba en su cama por las noches. Su último pensamiento coherente fue el de querer despertar en su habitación, con su osito bajo el brazo y el aroma de un delicioso desayuno cociéndose en la cocina._

_Sakura escuchó un ligero tap, tap, tap que la despertó, sobresaltándola ligeramente. Desorientada, trató de incorporarse pero su pequeña cabeza chocó contra la pegajosa madera del hueco en el que se encontraba. Le dolía todo su pequeño cuerpo por la posición en la que se había quedado dormida. Estaba a punto de comenzar a sollozar otra vez cuando otros nuevos golpecitos que provenían de afuera llamaron su atención. Se acurrucó tanto como podía, deseando que, si aquello era un monstruo, no fuese capaz de verla._

—_Sé que estás ahí —oyó decir a una voz, desde afuera— y necesito que salgas._

_Sakura retrocedió hasta pegarse lo más posible a las paredes del hueco del árbol cuando escuchó unos pasos girar lentamente hasta que vio unos pies posicionarse frente a la entrada de su pequeño refugio. Pausadamente, un señor se agachó hasta que pudo verle el rostro. Parecía muy cansado._

—_Tu mamá te está esperando en casa. Está preocupada —él le comunicó, y la niña sintió las lágrimas acumularse sobre sus ojos, una mezcla de esperanza y recelo fusionándose en su expresión aniñada._

—_Mi mamá dice que no debo hablar con extraños —le respondió, pero abandonó aquella postura miedosa ante la mención de su progenitora._

—_Ese es un buen consejo. Pero dado que me pidió que viniera a buscarte, diría que por esta vez puedes ignorarlo —el extraño dijo, extendiendo una mano pálida y grande hacia ella._

_Sakura lo observó largamente, pero él no se movió de ese lugar, ni dijo nada más. Finalmente, decidió tomar la mano que le ofrecía y él la ayudó a salir del hoyo. La pequeña estaba roñosa de polvo y sus cabellos rosados estaban pegajosos a causa de la savia que impregnaba su improvisado escondite. Al salir, ella notó dos cosas: la primera, que era de noche y que parecía ser muy tarde porque el lugar estaba muy oscuro. La segunda, que el extraño era muy alto y tenía el cabello largo como el de una chica. Rió ante aquel pensamiento._

—_¿De qué te ríes? —él le preguntó._

—_Tu cabello es largo como el de una chica —confesó Sakura. Él le dio un mínimo atisbo de sonrisa, pero no le dijo nada más._

_Empezó a caminar hacia el lugar donde terminaban los árboles. Sakura lo siguió._

—_¡Espera, espera! —Llamó con su vocecita aguda— ¡Está muy oscuro!_

_Él se detuvo para esperarla y la tomó de la mano para guiarla hacia una acera desierta donde ni siquiera los faroles nocturnos funcionaban bien. Sakura le apretó los dedos con fuerza, como si fuera su tabla de salvación, su única esperanza._

—_¿De dónde conoces a mi mamá? —preguntó después de un rato de estar caminando hacia un lugar donde las luces de la ciudad sí funcionaban y el panorama le parecía ligeramente conocido._

—_No la conozco —él respondió._

—_Entonces ¿cómo fue que te pidió que me llevaras a casa? —la niña inquirió._

—_Me parece que era lo único que podía hacer._

_Sakura lo miró con sus grandes ojos bien abiertos, como si no quisiera perderse su expresión, pero él no dijo nada más, y su semblante no reflejó ni siquiera una pizca de emoción._

—_¿Ella está muy preocupada? —la niña se mordió los labios, sintiéndose culpable. _

_El hombre a su lado se limitó a asentir._

—_Pobre mamá —Sakura musitó, sin importarle que él no pareciese muy dispuesto a conversar— yo no quería que se preocupara… —un sollozo nació en su garganta— yo sólo quería atrapar a la mariposa._

—_No vuelvas a alejarte tanto de ella —el hombre le dijo, guiándola a doblar en una esquina— hay cosas malas aquí afuera. Podrías no tener tanta suerte si te pierdes de nuevo._

_Aquellas palabras le dieron escalofríos y se aferró más fuertemente de la mano grande y cálida de él, pero no pudo evitar tropezar cuando una piedrita se cruzó en su camino. Sakura cerró los ojos, previendo el impacto, pero este no llegó. En su lugar, se encontró a sí misma pataleando en el aire, el muchacho la había alzado de un brazo para evitar que cayera. No pudo evitar soltar una carcajada cuando la depositó cuidadosamente en el suelo otra vez._

—_¡Eso fue muy divertido! —Exclamó— ¡Hazlo de vuelta!_

_Él rió levemente, una carcajada suave que a ella le pareció muy agradable, y la levantó en el aire otra vez, arrancándole chillidos de alegría. Luego de unas cuantas repeticiones, él le recordó que debían seguir caminando, y Sakura dejó escapar un bostezo._

—_¿Falta mucho para llegar? —preguntó, frotándose los ojos con la mano que tenía libre._

—_Falta poco —respondió él, y se acuclilló frente a ella, invitándola a subir a su espalda. La niña obedeció de inmediato._

—_Duérmete, Sakura —dijo suavemente, su voz llenándole los oídos— Cuando despiertes, todo esto habrá pasado._

—_Me dijiste por mi nombre —la niña profirió, con la voz pastosa por el sueño— ¿Te lo dijo mi mamá?_

—_Así es._

—_Pero yo no sé el tuyo —acomodó su cabecita sobre el hombro grande de él— ¿cómo te llamas?_

—_Eso no importa —dijo, cada paso que daba la mecía levemente, haciéndole más difícil escuchar lo que decía— vas a olvidarlo de todos modos._

—_¡No lo olvidaré! —Ella exclamó, haciendo uso de sus últimas fuerzas, los ojos cerrándosele en contra de su propia voluntad— ¡Lo prometo!_

_Lo escuchó reír y sintió que se metía por un túnel brillante hacia el mundo de los sueños._

—_Es Itachi —fue lo último que alcanzó a escuchar._

Sakura despertó con la frente perlada de sudor y la garganta tan oprimida que le pareció que podría asfixiarse. Inspiró y exhaló profundamente un par de veces, aquel sueño quemando en su memoria de una forma tan nítida que estaba segura de que se trataba de un recuerdo. Se abrazó a sí misma, sintiéndose completamente perdida. Aquel hombre era nada más y nada menos que el mismo que había conocido aquella tarde, hasta su nombre se lo confirmaba. Sintió escalofríos sacudir cada porción de su piel.

—Es… imposible —musitó.

Luego de haber salido del departamento, no había hecho más que buscar explicaciones racionales a lo que había visto. Su conclusión había sido que Itachi podía ser un descendiente remoto del hombre que había posado como modelo para la ilustración, y que era aquella la razón de su asombroso parecido. Y hasta se lo había creído. Una leve risa histérica escapó de sus labios resecos.

Se pasó una mano por la frente, sintiéndose tan confundida que pensó que su cabeza podría estallar de un minuto a otro. También cabía la posibilidad de que su inconsciente le estuviese jugando una muy mala pasada. Echó un vistazo al reloj, eran apenas las 4 de la mañana, pero sabía de sobra que no conseguiría volverse a dormir. Decidió; sin embargo, prepararlo todo para ir a visitar a su madre en la tarde.

La mañana le había pasado volando y, aunque se había sentido tentada a volver al libro de Demonios Japoneses para observar de nuevo la ilustración del Karasu Tengu, se contuvo. Al salir, fue directamente a comprar tickets para el tren que la llevaría a casa de su madre, que se había mudado a la antigua casa de su abuela en cuanto ésta había fallecido, hacía un par de años. El trayecto fue rápido, y pronto se encontró en las familiares calles de aquella pequeña ciudad. No tuvo que caminar mucho hasta encontrarse con la casa de paredes blancas y puerta roja con dos pequeños escalones en los que le gustaba jugar de pequeña, mientras esperaba los deliciosos bollos rellenos de dulce de leche que parecían explotarle en la boca cuando los mordía, hacía ahora tantos años.

Cuando su madre le abrió, lo primero que hizo fue estrecharla en un fuerte abrazo que Sakura correspondió.

—Sakura —le dijo, acariciándole los cabellos— ha pasado mucho desde la última vez que viniste, ¡no me vuelvas a descuidar así! —la más vieja le gruñó, aunque la sonrisa no se borró de su rostro.

Tenía los cabellos de un color rubio oscuro, cortos y con espesos mechones que le caían sobre la frente, y unos ojos igual de grandes pero de un verde más intenso que eran sencillamente encantadores aun cuando la piel aledaña comenzaba ya a surcarse de arrugas.

—Lo siento, mamá —la joven se excusó, siguiendo a su madre hacia el interior de la casa— ¿has hecho cambios en la decoración?

—Oh, sí —la mujer sonrió ampliamente, gesticulando con los brazos hacia las paredes, antaño color crema, que ahora resaltaban con un moderno color turquesa— ¿no ha quedado precioso el salón?

Sakura asintió, riendo con ganas. Ambas se dirigieron a la cocina, donde un enorme reloj del gato Félix que movía los ojos y la cola para marcar los segundos la saludó con su familiar "tic, tac". No pudo evitar recordar que aquél siempre había sido su objeto favorito en la casa de la abuela. Podía pasarse horas y horas mirándolo atentamente cuando tenía tan sólo cinco años. Se sentó a la mesa, mientras observaba a su madre preparar algo de café.

—¿Cómo es que todavía funciona? —preguntó, señalando al reloj.

—Oh, créeme, querida, yo también me lo pregunto —su madre respondió— ¿Cómo te ha ido en tu nuevo empleo, y qué tal está Naruto?

—El empleo es maravilloso, como te comenté —Sakura comenzó a jugar con sus dedos— todos los libros son increíblemente interesantes. Y Naruto sigue igual de testarudo que siempre, pero está muy bien.

—Me alegra oírlo. Dile que tiene que pasar por aquí alguna vez. Hace siglos que no lo veo.

—Se lo diré.

El fuerte aroma del café le llegó en una cálida oleada, provocando una sensación agradable en ella. Observó a su madre servirlo en dos tazas y sentarse frente a ella en la pequeña mesa.

—Si hubiese sabido que vendrías te habría preparado una tarta de frambuesas —dijo, sus ojos azules estrechándose ligeramente— me pregunto qué razón te ha traído hasta aquí de forma tan imprevista.

Aunque Sakura conocía bien a su madre y lo perceptiva que era, no pudo evitar sorprenderse. Dejó escapar un suspiro largo.

—Anoche tuve un sueño —confesó, el vapor del café subiendo hacia su rostro, nublando todos sus demás sentidos— en él me había perdido luego de estar jugando en un parque.

La otra mujer asintió, llevándose la taza a los labios. Aquel día se había grabado en su corazón de madre como si se lo hubieran estampado con hierro al rojo vivo.

—¿Quieres contarme, por favor, cómo fue aquello?

—Me sorprende que lo hayas recordado —dijo la mayor, dejando la taza de cerámica blanca sobre el mantel bordado con flores amarillas— sólo tenías cinco años… Recuerdo que tenías un adorable vestido blanco y un moño azul en el cabello. Era una tarde muy calurosa y te llevé al parque para que te diera el sol y jugaras un poco. Estaba observándote mientras te columpiabas, y entonces me saludó una vieja compañera de la secundaria cuyo hijo también estaba jugando por allí —el rostro de la mujer se ensombreció levemente— me arrepentiré toda la vida de haberte quitado los ojos de encima. Fueron tan sólo unos diez minutos, pero después… tú simplemente ya no estabas.

Sakura se estremeció ante el tono de voz que su madre había adquirido. Estaba llena de culpa y alargó su mano hacia ella, quien la estrechó con vehemencia antes de proseguir.

—Te busqué por todas partes. Fue increíblemente desesperante, parecía que la tierra te hubiese tragado. Llamé a la policía, rastrearon los lugares aledaños, preguntaron a las personas pero nadie te había visto… era como si te hubieses esfumado —hizo una pausa larga, Sakura sintió un nudo formándosele en la garganta— me llevaron a casa. Lloré y grité todo el camino, no quería dejar de buscarte, pero ellos dijeron que no era probable que estuvieras cerca, que quizá alguien podría haberte secuestrado. Necesitaban más datos, fotos, cualquier información que pudiera ser relevante.

Sakura podía apenas imaginarse el calvario que aquello debió haber sido.

—No pude dormir en toda la noche. Los policías habían enviado una de tus fotos a las jefaturas aledañas, y habíamos acordado llevarla a las estaciones de televisión en la mañana. Recuerdo que el timbre sonó a eso de las 4 de la mañana. Tenía los ojos hinchados de llorar, y creí que sería la abuela, quien me había dicho por teléfono que estaría en casa temprano en la mañana. Pero cuando abrí la puerta, al principio no vi nada y después noté un bultito acurrucado sobre el último escalón —una sonrisa nostálgica se formó en su rostro mientras hablaba— un pequeño bultito blanco con cabellos rosados.

Sakura se sentía profundamente conmovida.

—Los policías no podían creerlo. Te hicieron unos exámenes rápidos y concluyeron que nadie te había lastimado y que sólo estabas… sucia —rió ligeramente— se fueron y tú dormiste hasta la tarde del otro día. Luego parecías no recordar nada del día anterior, y yo pensé que sería mejor dejar todo ese episodio en el olvido.

—Mamá —Sakura habló, su café se estaba enfriando, pero no le dio importancia— ¿le pediste a alguien… que fuera a buscarme?

La mujer se revolvió en su asiento, ligeramente incómoda y al mismo tiempo pensativa.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Como te he dicho —la más joven retomó— anoche he tenido un sueño con aquello que sucedió. En el sueño, había un hombre que me llevaba a casa. Él me dijo que tú se lo habías pedido, aunque no lo conocías. Que lo hiciste porque era lo único que podías hacer —Sakura sintió sus rodillas temblar al ver en su madre una expresión que jamás le había visto antes.

—Karasu Tengu —su madre respondió, y luego dejó escapar una risa nerviosa. Se pasó una mano por la frente, un gesto que Sakura también hacía cuando se sentía turbada.

La mujer le soltó la mano que aún había sostenido para darle apoyo, y Sakura sintió que ahondar en aquel secreto le era tan difícil como vergonzoso.

—Hija —dijo, llevándose ambas tazas de café escasamente tocadas al fregadero, Sakura la siguió con la mirada— tú sabes que provengo de un pueblo pequeño de la zona rural. Sabes que quedé embarazada antes del matrimonio de un hombre que desapareció tras la noticia, y que mi madre y yo tuvimos que mudarnos a esta pequeña ciudad para evitar que nuestros compueblanos me estigmatizaran.

Sakura asintió. Lo sabía perfectamente. Sabía que su abuela había sido el único apoyo que le quedó a su madre en aquel momento difícil, cuando incluso su padre se volvió en su contra y la echó de la casa con ella en su vientre.

—En los pueblos hay creencias más antiguas de lo que puedes imaginar —explicó— y los niños, mi cielo, los niños se pierden en todos lados, se perdían en todas las épocas.

Algo en el tono de su voz se había vuelto más oscuro.

—Allá, en mi niñez, yo había visto muchas veces a las madres rezar para que sus hijos encontraran el camino a casa. Imploraban a los Karasu Tengu, y ofrecían algo a cambio. Son seres orgullosos, decían, por lo que la ofrenda debía ser importante. Y a veces, los niños regresaban.

—¿Rezaste tú también, esa noche?

—Oh, por supuesto que lo hice, Sakura —su madre sonó tan segura que se le heló la sangre.

—¿Qué ofreciste?

Hubo un largo silencio que sólo era quebrantado por el "tic, tac" que el gato Félix emitía, mirando a un lado y al otro sobre su enorme sonrisa, como si tuviera algo grande planeado y sólo estuviese esperando el momento preciso para llevarlo a cabo. De pronto dejó de parecerle el inocente objeto que siempre había sido. De pronto le pareció casi _maligno._

—No ofrecí nada —la mujer respondió, volviendo el rostro hacia su hija, con una sonrisa leve— Estaba tan nerviosa y asustada que lo olvidé. Simplemente rogué que te devolvieran a casa.

Sakura sintió un peso escapar de sus hombros, uno que no había sentido instalarse, y respiró profundamente, para luego estrechar el cuerpo delgado de su madre entre sus brazos. Ella le correspondió el gesto, sus manos temblando levemente.

"_Puedes llevarte lo que quieras, no tengo mucho que ofrecer pero puedes tomar hasta mi alma si es necesario. Sólo… por favor, permite que Sakura vuelva a casa."_

Aquellas palabras, salidas de sus propios labios cuando su voz era quince años más joven pesaban, por sí solas, toneladas. Y la mentira que acababa de formular las hizo tan abrumadoras que Mebuki Haruno se preguntó si podría con ellas. Pero no se arrepentía. Jamás se arrepentiría de haber dicho aquella plegaria que le devolvió a su hija sana y salva, aunque aquello le tuviera que costar la vida. Aunque aquello le tuviera que costar el alma.

* * *

><p><em>¡Tararán! Eso ha sido todo por el momento. Espero que les haya gustado.<em>

_Se aprecian muchísimo los reviews, (déjenlos porfi), pueden incluir comentarios, críticas, sugerencias, apreciaciones personales y lo que deseen. _

_Y ahora sí, menciones muy especiales a quienes dejaron sus reviews en el capítulo anterior: **Sakura Hatsu, vampire andrea, Crimela, **y **Hiyoko-sama.**_

_Y también a quienes agregaron el fic a sus listas: yomii20, Aidil, y Alexandraavsm, espero leer de ustedes muy pronto._

_Muchas gracias por leer, hasta la próxima. _

_~Cambio y fuera._

_Deirdre._


	7. Témpano de Hielo

_Helloes :D Lo sé, vengo con retraso. Lo siento. Este capítulo está recién salidito del horno, ¡acabo de terminarlo! Y eso que tenía la mitad ya escrita desde la semana pasada, pero es que los exámenes me tienen agarrada del cuello. He de admitir que ni siquiera lo he vuelto a leer antes de publicar (confesión horrible, y lo lamento si hay errores) pero simplemente no tengo mucho tiempo, debo ir a dormir pronto y mañana no podré publicar porque tengo un examen muy importante._

_Luego de mi retahíla de explicaciones y excusas, paso a presentar este capítulo. Creo que aquí queda bien sentado que la trama principal de este fanfic es la fantasía (y luego el romance). Por fin sabrán qué es lo que Itachi y los demás están buscando (o bueno, tendrán un pantallazo), y aparecerán otros seres del inframundo cuya información detallaré un poco más abajo. _

_Como siempre, quiero agradecer mucho, muchísimo, a todas las personas que han dejado sus reviews para el capítulo anterior y a quienes lo han agregado a sus listas, mención de nicks más abajo y un abrazo rompecostillas para todas :3_

**_Disclaimer:_**_ Naruto Shippuden y sus personajes no me pertenecen a mí sino a Masashi Kishimoto. La trama de esta historia es de mi completa autoría. Favor no plagiar._

**_Observaciones: _**

_*Azukiarai y Jikininki son seres de la mitología japonesa que he adaptado ligeramente para mi fanfic. El Azukiarai es una criatura que lava azuki (o judías japonesas) al borde de ríos y arroyos en Japón cantando una canción que busca asustar a los humanos (sin embargo no los ataca). Yo me lo imaginé como una especie de Gollum al describirlo. El Jikininki es más bien una especie de zombi, fantasma de las personas avariciosas o malvadas que se quedan en la tierra y se alimentan de cadáveres; sin embargo, en mi descripción notarán que son ligeramente diferentes._

_*Ryūhyō quiere decir "témpano de hielo"._

_Ahora sí, sin más blah blah, ¡a leer!_

* * *

><p><span><strong>CAPÍTULO VII: TÉMPANO DE HIELO<strong>

_Por Deirdried_

El asfalto bajo sus pies estaba frío y húmedo, y los pasos de ambos hombres resonaban con ecos que se perdían entre callejones desiertos. Ninguno dijo una palabra al respecto, pero los dos intuían que se hallaban cerca de su objetivo. Doblaron bruscamente, alertados por un sonido peculiar, y se introdujeron en un callejón sucio del cual manaba una fetidez que les arrancó un par de muecas de revulsión.

—_¿Debería lavar judías?_ —la melodía resonó en el callejón, cantada por una voz semejante al croar de un sapo grande y verrugoso.

Itachi y Sasuke intercambiaron una mirada. Era exactamente lo que estaban buscando.

—_¿O debería… ¡atrapar! a un hombre para comerlo?_ —la grotesca canción terminó con una sarta de carcajadas repugnantes que precedió a un gorgoteo.

La voz provenía de una rejilla parcialmente oculta por un enorme contenedor de basura. Apestaba como el infierno, pero Itachi colocó sus manos encima y lo empujó con un sonoro ruido metálico. Sasuke apartó la rejilla con un puntapié y se lanzó al interior de la oscura rendija. Itachi lo siguió, y sus pies aterrizaron en un charco. Dentro, el olor era sencillamente insoportable. Itachi se llevó una mano a la boca.

—Este lugar es inmundo —la expresión de Sasuke era una de completo asco.

—_Lavar, lavar las judías_ —la grotesca canción parecía provenir del interior de las paredes.

Itachi no se dignó en responderle. Comenzó a caminar, siguiendo el riachuelo de desechos que constituía la alcantarilla, y pronto fue capaz de oír los pies de Sasuke chapoteando en el suelo húmedo detrás de él.

—_¿O comer tiernas costillas de humano hervidas?_ —la voz grumosa sonaba más y más fuerte a medida que avanzaban.

Itachi se detuvo, observando fijamente hacia adelante. Había una criatura sentada al borde de la alcantarilla con un canasto. Sumergía sus manos en el agua podrida y luego las metía en el contenedor, fregando lo que parecían ser judías. Tenía una cabeza desproporcionalmente grande. El resto de su cuerpo era extremadamente flaco, huesudo y encorvado. Vestía unos harapos oscuros y las uñas de sus manos eran largas y afiladas. La criatura volvió el arrugado rostro hacia los dos intrusos, descubriendo unos dientes pequeños, amarillos y puntiagudos en un gruñido poco amistoso.

—¿Quiénes son ustedes? —preguntó, retrocediendo como en pequeños saltos, escondiendo su canasto de judías detrás de su cuerpo como si intentara protegerlo. Aspiró el aire por los dos hoyos en su aplanada cara que hacían las veces de nariz—. ¡Pájaros! —espetó, retrocediendo todavía más.

Sasuke bufó, preguntándose cómo era aquella cosa capaz de oler algo por encima del hedor de las alcantarillas. Se posicionó al lado de Itachi.

—Azukiarai —el mayor de los hermanos pronunció respetuosamente, asintiendo luego a modo de saludo—, hemos venido a preguntarte algo.

La criatura parpadeó con sus diminutos ojillos de un verde fosforescente tan intenso que parecían brillar en las penumbras. Luego les dio la espalda y con sus cortas y curvadas piernas empezó a dar saltitos hacia la oscuridad, llevándose su canasto consigo.

—Azukiarai no sabe nada, pájaros afuera. A Azukiarai no le gustan los pájaros —dijo, su voz entrecortándose con miedo.

No pudo dar más de dos pasos pues se topetó con los pies de Sasuke obstruyéndole el camino. Intentó esquivarlo, pero éste volvió a cerrarle el paso.

—Azukiarai hablará con nosotros si es que sabe lo que le conviene —la burlona voz del muchacho era afilada y cortó el aire como una daga.

El azukiarai volteó hacia Itachi, cuyo semblante inexpresivo parecía haber sido esculpido en marfil.

—Azukiarai no sabe nada, ¡Azukiarai lo jura! —exclamó, su voz adquiriendo un matiz de súplica—, Azukiarai sólo lava las judías y a veces asusta a los humanos tontos, ¡Azukiarai lo jura! —señalaba insistentemente su canasto, sus ojillos deambulando de un lado para el otro, intentando encontrar una salida.

Itachi avanzó hasta posicionarse frente a él.

—¿Dónde está el fragmento? —fue lo único que preguntó, sus ojos de acero entrecerrados en una expresión amenazadora.

—¿El fragmento? —el Azukiarai se revolvió, aferrándose a su canasto como si fuese la única cosa importante—, ¿fragmento de qué cosa? ¡Azukiarai no sabe nada!

Sus nerviosos gritos colmaron la paciencia de Sasuke, quien lo tomó bruscamente de los harapos, levantándolo del suelo sin dificultad. La criatura se revolvió, dando dentelladas a diestra y siniestra de una forma tan patética que su captor lo dejó hacer mientras esperaba que se cansara. Finalmente, se quebró en un llanto lastimero.

—¡Por favor, Azukiarai lo suplica! —dijo entre sollozos—. ¡Dejen en paz a Azukiarai!

Itachi se le acercó, y tomó el apestoso canasto de judías, levantándolo del suelo. La criatura forcejeó nuevamente, la desesperación escribiéndose en su deformado rostro arrugado. Le disgustaba tener que estar haciendo aquello, perturbando la paz de un ser ya suficientemente humillado, condenado a vivir en la inmundicia. Pero no tenía alternativa.

—Si no vas a colaborar por tu propia voluntad —se cuidó de utilizar el tono más helado de su repertorio—, tendremos que obligarte por nuestros medios.

Extendió el canasto hacia la cloaca, observando la ansiedad de la criatura que no se cansaba de forcejear e intentar morder a Sasuke. Su hermano sí se cansó y la arrojó con fuerza hacia la pared de la alcantarilla, adonde fue a parar con un sonoro estruendo. Atontado, el azukiarai dejó escapar largos sollozos.

—Azukiarai lo dirá todo —prometió, escondiendo su rostro detrás de sus grandes y mugrosas manos.

—No tenemos toda la noche, escoria —Sasuke espetó, la molestia casi palpable en su voz.

Deseaba salir de aquel lugar cuanto antes, y había decidido que, si la información que aquella odiosa criatura tuviese para ofrecer no fuese útil, la mataría sólo para desquitar su rabia. Itachi lo contempló por unos instantes, casi sin reconocerlo. Pero no dijo nada, se limitó a extender el canasto más hacia las aguas inmundas. Los sollozos se hicieron más sonoros y sus ecos los volvían prácticamente insoportables.

—Azukiarai sólo sabe que lo que los Pájaros buscan no está aquí, ¡Azukiarai lo jura! —dijo, su voz entrecortándose cada vez que un gemido de dolor y frustración se cruzaba por su garganta, Sasuke gruñó de rabia—. Lo que los Pájaros buscan sólo lo podrán encontrar en un jarrón rojo y grande con dibujos de dragones que está en el cementerio allá arriba. ¡Eso es todo lo que Azukiarai sabe, Azukiarai lo jura!

Y continuó llorando desconsoladamente hasta que Itachi dejó el canasto de judías en el suelo y emprendió la retirada hacia la rejilla por la cual habían entrado. La criatura corrió a una velocidad inusitada hacia el canasto, lo tomó y se perdió hacia la negrura de la cavernosa alcantarilla. Sasuke bufó, siguiendo a Itachi hacia la salida.

—¿Y si nos ha mentido? —preguntó, molesto.

—No lo ha hecho —Itachi respondió serenamente, apresurando el paso.

—¿Cómo lo sabes?

—El pergamino mencionaba un contenedor de fuego custodiado por dragones —explicó—. Imagino que ser refiere al jarrón que el azukiarai ha señalado.

—Hmp.

Emergieron al frío de la noche, y Sasuke inspiró profundamente, agradecido por el aire fresco y deseando no tener que volver a aquel asqueroso lugar nunca más. El hedor se había pegado a sus ropas, a sus poros y a las paredes de su garganta y parecía no ir a salir en mucho tiempo. Suspiró cansinamente y siguió a la figura airosa de su hermano que ya se adelantaba hacia la salida del callejón, tan impávido como si nada hubiese sucedido.

Notó que sus pasos no se dirigían hacia el edificio donde vivían. Sintió la molestia rugir en su interior como una bestia indómita, y apretó los puños con frustración. Comenzó a caminar detrás de él, respirando sonoramente.

—¿Sucede algo? —Itachi entornó los ojos, sus pies moviéndose con rapidez sobre el asfalto húmedo—, pareces disgustado.

Sasuke se preguntó cuánta energía consumiría abalanzarse sobre él hasta tumbarlo sobre el suelo y golpearle la cara con los puños hasta borrarle aquella expresión glaciar de perfecta compostura con la cual se enmascaraba.

—Sólo quiero que te grabes una cosa en la mente —el menor profirió, masticando cada palabra—: No soy tu subordinado. No me trates como tal.

Itachi levantó una de sus cejas, sorprendido.

—No te estoy tratando como a mi subordinado, Sasuke.

Algo en la manera que pronunció su nombre produjo en el muchacho una sensación tan fugaz y extraña que por un segundo se olvidó de todo su enojo.

—No me has pedido mi opinión sobre nada desde que empezamos a trabajar juntos —se odió a sí mismo porque su reclamo sonó más como una súplica, una que pedía reconocimiento a gritos e Itachi fue capaz de percibirlo.

—No me ha parecido necesario —explicó, resolviendo concederle el deseo y enseñarle una lección al mismo tiempo—. De hecho, te estaba tratando como mi igual hasta tal punto que pensé que entendías que ni tu opinión ni la mía tienen relevancia en lo que estamos haciendo.

Sasuke enrojeció ligeramente a su pesar, y apartó la vista con rapidez. Escuchó los pasos livianos de Itachi y dejó que se adelantara para luego seguirlo, manteniendo la distancia. Se sentía como si hubiese sido abofeteado, pero lo disimuló como mejor pudo.

El trayecto hasta el cementerio se hizo tan largo y pesado que Itachi no podía esperar para llegar, tomar lo que habían estado buscando y alejarse de su hermano menor lo más que pudiera. Cuando finalmente llegaron, el grupo de Jikininkis que se alimentaban en las tumbas comenzó a dispersarse, aullidos perturbadores de por medio, un tumulto de sombras blanquecinas enredándose hacia todos lados.

—Atrapa alguno —Itachi dijo, y observó aquel brillo especial en los ojos de Sasuke.

El más joven extendió sus grandes alas a una velocidad que lo sorprendió y se lanzó hacia el más cercano de los espectros, que luchó por deslizarse del impertérrito agarre de sus dedos de acero. Itachi no pudo evitar recordar las ocasiones en que él y Sasuke habían competido por ver cuántos Jikininkis podían atrapar cuando eran tan sólo un par de niños. Estaba seguro de que ya no podría ganarle.

Sasuke aterrizó sobre sus pies con gracia, el fantasma aullando sonoramente mientras intentaba liberarse.

—Silencio —Sasuke pidió con voz serena, y el incesante chillido cesó por completo.

—En este cementerio hay un jarrón rojo con figuras de dragones. Muéstranos dónde está —Itachi profirió. El Jikininki extendió una forma parecida a un brazo hacia el centro del cementerio, y Sasuke comenzó a caminar, sin soltarlo hasta que se hizo claro que señalaba una cripta en particular, con una enorme estatua derruida por el tiempo.

Mientras Sasuke dejaba ir al asustado espíritu, Itachi descorrió la pesada tapa de piedra de la cripta, dejando escapar un fétido aroma a putrefacción y humedad. Sasuke frunció el entrecejo, sumamente molesto por tener que someterse a dos entornos tan inmundos en una misma noche, pero siguió al mayor, cuyos pasos leves se dirigieron hacia el interior de la cripta a través de unas antiguas escaleras de piedra gris inundadas de polvo y telarañas.

Dentro, el sonido de cada uno de sus pasos rebotaba contra las paredes emitiendo ecos interminables, y la oscuridad era tan profunda que ni siquiera sus agudos sentidos eran capaces de distinguir mucho más allá de la hilera de ataúdes colocados en fila sobre el piso de piedra y las repisas llenas de vasijas y objetos que habían pertenecido a aquellos difuntos. Sasuke extrajo un encendedor del bolsillo de su chaqueta de cuero y lo encendió. A simple vista, todas las vasijas tenían el mismo color terroso de la espesa capa de polvo que las cubría.

Itachi tomó un pañuelo que descansaba sobre uno de los viejos ataúdes y lo pasó sobre una de las hileras con un rápido movimiento de su brazo. No le pareció que ninguna fuera la que estaban buscando, pero pidió con la mirada a su hermano menor que acercara la llama del encendedor hacia las repisas para distinguir mejor los colores. Fue entonces cuando uno de los contenedores de la parte superior del estante comenzó a brillar, una luz levemente anaranjada que parecía reaccionar a la cercanía del fuego.

—Si esa no es la vasija, me largaré de esta pocilga y no esperes que vuelva a colocar un pie aquí dentro en el resto de mi existencia —Sasuke sentenció, extendiendo la mano hasta el objeto, sintiendo que de él emanaba un calor similar al de la llama que sostenía en la otra mano.

Itachi entrecerró sus ojos de ceniza y pasó el pañuelo sobre la superficie, sintiendo el calor traspasar la tela hasta quemar sus dedos. Emitió un leve quejido.

—No puedo tocarlo —señaló, observando la pintura del color más carmesí que sus ojos hubieran visto, dragones negros danzando sobre ella y un pálido brillo ambarino rodeando el objeto con luz sobrenatural.

—Maldita sea —Sasuke intentó tomar la vasija pero debió apartar la mano rápidamente, cada nervio de sus dedos enviando dolorosas señales, pero no se quejó.

—Aleja el encendedor —Itachi pidió, razonando rápidamente. Sasuke obedeció, sintiendo los dedos palpitarle de dolor.

El mayor de los hermanos observó cómo el brillo que rodeaba a la vasija se iba apagando lentamente conforme Sasuke se acercaba, pero esperó unos momentos antes de volver a intentar tocarlo. Extendió sus dedos lentamente, alargando la mano hacia el objeto con precaución, y finalmente, cuando las yemas de sus dedos lo rozaron, pudo sentir que de aquel abrasador calor sólo quedaba una reminiscente calidez que ya no fue capaz de lastimarlo.

Lo tomó con ambas manos y lo colocó sobre el suelo, luego, extrajo la tapa con delicadeza. Una ventisca helada sacudió la habitación entera, con tanta fuerza que fue capaz de apagar la llama del encendedor que Sasuke todavía sostenía entre sus manos, al otro lado de la misma; tanto que el rostro de Itachi quedó cubierto por una delgada película de hielo que se derritió en instantes, perlando su faz como rocío.

Sasuke se acercó lentamente, y observó el contenido de la vasija. Dentro, el fragmento de forma ligeramente rectangular no lucía más imponente que un trozo de cristal roto, pero cada paso que había dado lo había acercado a un frío monstruoso que le erizó la piel.

—Tapa esa maldita cosa y larguémonos de aquí —urgió—. No sé si alguna vez logre sacarme este hedor de encima.

Itachi lo hizo con suma parsimonia. Notó que, luego de cerrar la vasija, dejó de hacer tanto frío. De verdad, no se habían equivocado de objeto. Aquello era nada más y nada menos que un fragmento de la legendaria espada Ryūhyō. Tembló de tan sólo pensar lo que ello significaba.

_*shushushushus*_

—¡Sakura! —Ino le gritó, agitando insistentemente la mano frente a su cara para llamar la atención. Sakura enfocó los ojos en el rostro de su amiga, y parpadeó más veces de las necesarias—, ¿Qué rayos te está sucediendo? —la rubia quiso saber, enfadada—. Has estado como ida desde hace un par de días… esto ya no es normal.

—No es nada, Ino —Sakura respondió, observando brevemente la pantalla de su teléfono celular. Eran las 5:30. Dentro de unos 15 minutos, Karin aparecería y no podía hacer nada por evitarlo. Ella e Ino no se iban a llevar bien en absoluto, y lo único que Sakura quería hacer era desaparecer en el suelo de la cafetería en el momento en que tuvieran que cruzarse.

—Es que Sakura se ha quedado atontada desde que conoció al tipo ese… —Naruto tuvo que decir. La mencionada sólo deseó estrangularlo en aquel preciso instante.

—¿Qué tipo? —Ino arrugó el entrecejo, mirando alternativamente de Naruto a Sakura en busca de una explicación.

—¡No es nadie! —Sakura se apresuró en exclamar—, es sólo… el hermano de alguien. No tiene importancia.

—¿El hermano de quién?

—De Karin —Naruto respondió, hurgándose la nariz con uno de los dedos, despreocupado. Por primera vez desde que se conocían, Ino no lo regañó por hacer eso.

—¿De Karin? —exclamó, más escandalizada que sorprendida, elevando sus rubias cejas hasta que casi se perdieran entre sus cabellos dorados—, ¿la zorra Karin?

—No le digas así —Sakura dijo. Si Ino hubiera podido abrir más los ojos, se le habrían salido de las órbitas—. No es una mala chica.

—¿No es una mala chica? —Ino estaba exasperada. Dejó escapar una carcajada cargada de sarcasmo—. ¡Por Dios, Sakura! La tipa se acuesta con los profesores para que le suban la nota.

—Eso no es verdad —Sakura sabía que aquello no la iba a convencer, que sólo lograría que se escandalizara todavía más, pero no podía mantenerse en silencio porque, a fin de cuentas, Karin le caía bien—. Fue sólo en una ocasión, para que la aprobaran y no se acostó con el profesor, sólo le hizo una felación.

Incluso Naruto la miró como si se hubiera vuelto loca de la noche a la mañana, y dejó escapar un leve silbido de sorpresa.

—¿Te das cuenta de lo que acabas de decir, frentezota? —Ino preguntó, como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo— La tipa es una maldita zorra.

—¡Sakura! —la voz aguda de Karin resaltó por sobre el barullo de la cafetería, y la joven llegó hasta la mesa donde los tres amigos estaban sentados con sus vertiginosos tacones repiqueteando sobre el suelo.

—Eh… hola Karin —la aludida saludó, luego de lanzar una mirada bastante elocuente hacia la rubia. Ino bufó sonoramente, y se alejó unos cuantos centímetros de la mesa en cuanto la pelirroja tomó una silla sin pedir permiso y se sentó.

—Hola Naruto —saludó, e ignoró completamente a Ino. Sakura sintió una gota de sudor resbalarle por el cuello—. No te imaginas lo que te voy a contar: Suigetsu me ha pedido que te llevara al ensayo de mañana —rodó los ojos por unos segundos— obvio que Suigetsu es un baboso y un arrastrado pero le he dicho que sí porque hay grandes posibilidades de que vuelvas a ver a _Itachi_ si vas —aquel nombre le sacudió cada fibra nerviosa del cuerpo.

—¿Perdón? —Ino interrumpió, arrugando la frente mientras miraba a Karin de arriba abajo— ¿Podría alguien explicarme qué demonios es todo esto?

La pelirroja le devolvió la mirada más despectiva de su repertorio.

—¿Disculpa? —articuló, acomodándose los lentes sobre el puente de la nariz— ¿Quién se supone que eres?

A Ino se le podría haber desencajado la mandíbula de tanto que abrió la boca. Parpadeó una decena de veces antes de mirar a Sakura con el ceño fruncido.

—¿Sakura? —apeló, rabiosa, esperando que su amiga demostrara al menos un poquito de cordura.

—Eh, Ino, esta es Karin, es una… nueva amiga mía. Canta en una banda. Es muy buena —Sakura se las ingenió para decir— Karin, esta es Ino, mi mejor amiga.

Karin se sintió ligeramente herida. Cuando Sakura le había dicho que Naruto era su mejor amigo, ella había pensado que probablemente no tendría una mejor amiga mujer y que ella podía ocupar ese puesto (siempre y cuando solucionara el tema Sasuke primero). Evaluó a la rubia rápidamente con la mirada. Le desagradó al instante. Decidió que no era suficientemente buena para ser la mejor amiga de Sakura y que tenía que destronarla rápidamente.

Ino, por su parte, estaba horrorizada. No podía creer que de verdad su amiga se juntara con esa clase de persona: sin ética ni moral ni una pizca de cerebro, a su parecer… y con pésimo gusto (aunque debía admitir que sus botas de taco aguja le parecieron geniales).

—Lo siento —dijo Ino, recuperando la compostura—. No pienso compartir mesa con esta… _persona —_espetó, venenosa, para luego levantarse de su asiento y emprender el camino hacia la salida. Sakura la dejó ir, sabiendo que estaba demasiado enojada como para razonar en aquel momento.

Karin fingió no haber oído el hiriente comentario.

—¿Y bien Sakura? —dijo, ansiosa por cambiar de tema— ¿Vas a ir al ensayo?

Sakura se tomó unos cuantos segundos para meditarlo. A aquellas alturas, estaba segura de que Itachi, y muy probablemente, también su hermano Sasuke eran Karasu Tengus, sin importar lo absurdo y loco que eso pudiera sonar. Y aquello la asustaba, pero al mismo tiempo, la entusiasmaba de una manera tan impetuosa que no podía ni siquiera controlarse. Ojeó a Naruto, quien lucía ligeramente incómodo por la escena de Ino y la recientemente adquirida información sobre Karin.

No sabía qué hacer. Sus instintos le decían que se alejara de aquellos seres tanto como pudiera, pero había una parte de ella que quería saber más. Una parte que le gritaba que se arrepentiría por el resto de su vida si no comprobara por sí misma sus sospechas, si dejara pasar la oportunidad de su vida. ¿Qué tan peligroso podía ser? Karin había estado saliendo con Sasuke por varios meses y no le había pasado nada, y ella… bueno, ella también había estado a solas con Itachi hacía mucho tiempo, y él no la había lastimado a pesar de haber tenido oportunidad.

—Está bien, iré —dijo finalmente, Karin aplaudió con entusiasmo.

—Excelente —respondió la pelirroja— Bueno, me voy a clase. ¡Adiós! —se despidió y desapareció con tanta rapidez que Naruto sintió que se había esfumado.

—Ino debe estar furiosa —comentó el rubio— deberías contarle bien cómo son las cosas.

—Lo haré, lo haré... —Sakura tenía miedo de la reacción de su mejor amiga en cuanto volviera a acercársele. Si no le lanzaba algún objeto contundente, podría considerarse sumamente afortunada.

—Respecto a Karin… —Naruto empezó, rascándose ligeramente la cabeza. Se notaba que estaba tratando de hacer uso de todo el aplomo que poseía para no ser grosero con sus palabras—, ¿es cierto lo que dijiste?

Sakura emitió un suspiro cansado.

—No lo sé —admitió— Eso fue lo que ella dijo, pero podría haber estado bromeando.

Ambos amigos se levantaron de sus asientos sin decir más, y se dirigieron al edificio principal de la universidad. Sakura sintió un súbito cosquilleo en el estómago al recordar que al día siguiente iría al ensayo de Red Fury y la posibilidad de volver a encontrarse con ese par de ojos cenicientos le produjo un escalofrío tan efímero como el aleteo de una mariposa de hielo.

* * *

><p><em>¡Tararán! Eso ha sido todo. Cuéntenme qué les ha parecido, espero les haya gustado. Espero sus reviews con sus impresiones, comentarios, críticas, preguntas, vegetales dirigidos a estrellarse contra mi humanidad y lo que deseen. <em>

_Ahora sí, mis más sinceros agradecimientos para: **xXLuciérnagas-sakuXx, Sasu Love For Ever, Hiyoko-sama, Sakura Hatsu, vampire andrea, Aidil y Crimela** por sus reviews, son MIS PRECIOSOS (ok, me traumé con Gollum)._

_Y también menciones a: Miss Panic, Layla Harrison, Berlin Rose Black y Antares's Tears por agregar el fanfic a sus listas. Espero leer de ustedes muy pronto._

_Bueno, me voy despidiendo. Gracias por leer._

_Cambio y fuera-_

_Deirdre~_


	8. Piel de Crema

_Helloes :D De nuevo llego tarde, lo siento. Pero traigo buenas noticias: mis exámenes de primera oportunidad terminan este jueves y ya tendré más tiempo de escribir. Este capítulo, al igual que el anterior, viene recién salido del horno (pero este sí lo revisé, no como el anterior que se publicó con un par de errores por esta causa, lo siento). _

_En este capítulo, Sakura e Itachi interactuarán de nuevo y presentaré el inicio de otra pareja que me encanta y es el NaruHina. Y bueno, tiene una parte que espero las sorprenda y les guste. Yo les prometo que me ha costado mucho cortar el final del capítulo, me pican los dedos por seguir escribiendo, pero creo que ese era el mejor lugar donde dejarlo (por eso me ha quedado bastante corto pero espero compensar en futuras entregas). Me ha costado muchísimo ponerle un título y creo que no ha quedado del todo bien... pero espero eso no sea impedimento para que lo disfruten. _

_Como siempre, quiero dejar mis más sinceros agradecimientos a todos los lectores que han agregado el fanfic a sus listas y han dejado sus valiosos reviews. ¡Los adoro! Mención de nicks más abajo._

**_Disclaimer:_**_ Naruto Shippuden y sus personajes no me pertenecen, sí me pertenece esta historia y por ello pido encarecidamente que no la plagien._

_Ahora sí, sin más blabla ¡a leer!_

* * *

><p><span><strong>CAPÍTULO VIII: PIEL DE CREMA<strong>

_Por Deirdried_

Cuando Sakura terminó de anexar los datos del libro que se encontraba analizando en el formulario, se dio cuenta de que su boca estaba terriblemente seca y de que si seguía postergando la urgencia de beber un vaso de agua, la garganta comenzaría a dolerle. Guardó los cambios que había realizado en la ficha y se levantó de la silla en la que había estado sentada, para luego atravesar el pasillo con pasos cortos y rápidos.

—Señor, necesita guardar silencio. Esto es una biblioteca —oyó decir a una de sus compañeras de trabajo.

—Lo lamento, lo lamento —se excusó una voz que le era demasiado conocida como para que los filtros de su atención la pasaran por alto—. Es que estoy buscando a una persona…

Sakura apuró el paso y se asomó entre dos estantes, sólo para que sus ojos le confirmaran aquello que sus oídos le habían garantizado: Naruto estaba allí.

—¡Ahí está! —reformuló rápidamente al ver la mata de cabellos rosados emerger de entre las interminables hileras de muebles rebosantes de libros—, ¡Sakura! —exclamó.

La joven lo fulminó con la mirada al tiempo que se acercaba rápidamente hacia el rubio.

—¿Qué diablos estás haciendo aquí? —masculló entre dientes, tomándolo del brazo para arrastrarlo hacia el bebedero, su destino inicial.

—Esto… pues vine para comprobar por mí mismo si tus compañeras son guapas —Naruto se rascó la cabeza—. Hasta ahora todas las que he visto han sido normalitas… y de bastante mal carácter.

Sakura reprimió el impulso de darle un coscorrón. Miró a su alrededor con nerviosismo.

—Debes irte, rápido.

—Pero, ¿por qué?

—Porque no puedo recibir visitas en horario de trabajo, Naruto. Vas a hacer que me despidan —dijo, moviendo las manos con exasperación.

El rubio se encogió de hombros.

—Esta es una biblioteca pública. Nadie tiene que saber que he venido de visita.

—Por supuesto que no —ella dijo, cerrando ambos puños con fuerza—, excepto que se lo dijiste a Megumi que estaba por allá y a quién sabe cuántas otras compañeras mías de trabajo.

Naruto esbozó una sonrisa nerviosa. Sakura, como siempre, tenía razón. Miró a su alrededor, súbitamente preocupado por su indiscreción.

—Lo lamento Sakura, si te despiden puedes irte a vivir conmigo y…

—Hinata, buenos días —Sakura saludó, dirigiéndose a la joven de largos cabellos azulados que estaba bebiendo agua. A Naruto no le molestó la interrupción en absoluto.

—Oh, buenos días, Sakura —la aludida respondió, y se sonrojó levemente al observar que su compañera no estaba sola— ¿Él es un nuevo funcionario?

Naruto se adelantó rápidamente.

—Oh, no, bella dama —dijo en tono galante, Sakura sintió ganas de vomitar ante su patetismo—. Sólo soy un caballero andante que ha venido de paso a esta biblioteca a estudiar y se ha encontrado en el camino con su amiga que trabaja aquí.

Hinata enrojeció hasta la raíz de los cabellos en cuanto el rubio realizó una leve reverencia hacia ella, con tal dramatismo que Sakura se vio obligada a carraspear para evitar que continuara haciendo el ridículo.

—Lo siento Hinata —se disculpó—, él es Naruto, mi mejor amigo. Parece que se ha perdido pero ya se iba, ¿no es así, Naruto?

Esta vez fue el aludido quien la asesinó con la mirada.

—No estoy seguro de cuál es el camino que deba seguir para regresar —dijo él—, ¿quizás la amable dama Hinata me acompañaría a la salida?

El rostro de la joven se tornó de un color remolacha que no hacía más que resaltar sus bellos ojos perlados.

—¡No! —Sakura exclamó—, Hinata debe estar ocupada y…

—N-no te p-preocupes —tartamudeó la otra muchacha—, estoy en mi… en… en mi horario de descanso —agregó—. N-no me molestaría… acompañarlo.

Las cejas de Sakura se elevaron en su frente, y su rubio mejor amigo sonrió de forma deslumbrante, ofreciéndole el brazo a Hinata en un nuevo despliegue de dramática caballerosidad. La joven alzó una mano temblorosa hacia su brazo, tomándolo, para luego señalar el pasillo hacia el cual debían dirigirse y caminar con él a paso lento. Sakura bebió su vaso de agua negando con la cabeza, incrédula. Naruto era el peor conquistador de todos los tiempos y, al parecer, Hinata era la única mujer sobre la faz de la tierra que caería ante sus encantos. No pudo evitar esbozar una leve sonrisa.

_*shushushushus*_

Itachi estaba sentado a la mesa de la cocina bebiendo una taza de té recién hecha cuando los golpes resonaron en la puerta. El sabor del jazmín impregnaba su paladar como un elixir suave y dulzón. No se levantó a abrir porque no esperaba a nadie, y entonces divisó a Sasuke levantarse del sofá donde se había apoltronado a mirar quién sabía qué estupideces en la televisión y dirigirse desganadamente hacia la puerta.

Itachi reparó en la melena rojo fuego que acababa de aparecer por el rabillo del ojo, sin prestarle demasiada atención. Aquella chica llegaba cuando le apetecía; sin embargo, no le caía del todo mal.

—¡Sasuke! —saludó con una aguda exclamación, al tiempo que se colgaba del cuello de su hermano menor.

—Hola —él respondió, cortante. No la invitó a pasar, pero la joven se coló por el pasillo, el sonido de sus tacones haciendo eco sobre el suelo de madera.

—Vamos, Sakura, entra, no pensarás quedarte clavada al piso.

Itachi levantó la vista rápidamente, y se encontró con la chica de rosados cabellos que había invadido su privacidad días atrás. La analizó disimuladamente de pies a cabeza. Iba vestida con un sweater rojo oscuro y unos jeans ajustados negros.

—¿Qué hace ella aquí? —preguntó Sasuke, todavía más descortésmente.

Karin no se lo tomó en cuenta, y tironeó el brazo de la otra joven hasta hacerla cruzar la puerta.

—Suigetsu me dijo que la invitara al ensayo, y ella accedió a acompañarnos. De modo que la traje para acá al salir de la universidad —se acomodó los lentes sobre el puente de la nariz, y luego se sacudió ligeramente—. ¡Brrr!, no recordaba que el interior de este departamento fuese tan frío.

Inconscientemente, Itachi dirigió un vistazo a la vasija roja que descansaba encima de las alacenas, como si fuera el objeto más trivial del mundo. Todavía faltaba tiempo para la siguiente reunión, y la presencia de aquel objeto en su morada la había tornado fría como una heladera.

—¡Itachi! —la pelirroja exclamó un microsegundo más tarde— No había notado que estabas. ¿Cómo te encuentras?

El aludido alzó una ceja, sorprendido. Aquella chica estaba tratándolo como si se conocieran desde hacía siglos. Carraspeó antes de responder.

—Bien.

Sakura se sentía tan incómoda que no podía dejar de pensar en salir corriendo. Y al mismo tiempo, la adrenalina fluía por sus venas, acelerándole los latidos. Sasuke la estaba mirando con los ojos entrecerrados, como si quisiera meterse en su mente y adivinar qué diablos estaba pensando para aparecerse por sus dominios como si nada, pero ella fingió no haberse percatado.

Echó un vistazo alrededor de la sala. Estaba bastante ordenada y era únicamente iluminada por el resplandor que emitía la televisión encendida. Observó el pasillo por donde se había colado la última vez que había estado en aquel lugar, y dibujó con la mirada la puerta entreabierta donde Itachi había estado durmiendo. Y, por supuesto, finalizó su escrutinio en la cocina, donde el muchacho continuaba sentado, bebiendo de una taza de té que todavía humeaba. Esta vez sus largos y sedosos cabellos negros se encontraban aprisionados en una coleta baja, tal como la primera vez que lo había visto, hacía años. Se sorprendió de redescubrir que se veía exactamente igual. Cada rasgo. Excepto quizás, las ojeras que pendían bajo sus ojos, que lucían más profundas y más oscuras.

Sus ojos estaban posados en ella, pero la miraba como si no la viera. Como si su mirada fuese capaz de traspasarla. Como si estuviera demasiado ocupado en sus propios pensamientos como para reparar en ella. Súbitamente, se sintió presa de una molestia casi infantil. Odiaba ser ignorada.

—Disculpa —dijo, llamando por fin su atención— ¿te conozco de alguna parte?

Itachi enfocó los ojos sobre la portadora de aquella voz de tono enfadado, al igual que los otros dos presentes. Evaluó aquel brillo en la mirada de jade que ya había podido apreciar el otro día. Era un brillo que gritaba "lo sé todo". Entrecerró los ojos, con recelo.

—No lo creo —dijo por fin, cortando el aire que parecía haberse tensado como las cuerdas de un violín— ¿por qué lo preguntas?

La pregunta había sido formulada con una voz tan afilada como una hoja de afeitar.

—Simple curiosidad —ella respondió, ligeramente mordaz— Me parecía haberte visto antes.

Karin rió nerviosamente, sintiendo súbitamente que el ambiente era demasiado pesado.

—Sakura a veces tiene ideas un tanto raras —dijo, sonriendo—, bueno, Sasuke, ¿nos vamos?

El muchacho asintió y se adentró por el pasillo hacia su habitación, en busca de su guitarra. Karin había planeado seguirlo para dejar a Sakura e Itachi a solas, pero la manera retadora en que la joven lo miraba mientras él sencillamente no le sacaba los ojos de encima no le dio buena espina del todo.

—Itachi —dijo—, ¿no te gustaría acompañarnos al ensayo? Nunca te he visto en ninguno de nuestros conciertos… estoy segura de que te encantará ver a Sasuke tocar. Es buenísimo.

Sasuke salió de su habitación como si hubiese sido propulsado por un cohete pegado a su espalda, y fulminó a Karin con la mirada.

—Itachi está muy ocupado —sentenció—, no tiene tiempo para ir al ensayo.

A Itachi le pareció en cierta manera graciosa la antipática respuesta de su hermano.

—En realidad… —musitó—, ahora mismo no me encuentro tan ocupado, y, como Karin ha dicho, me encantaría verte tocar.

—No quiero que vayas.

Cuatro palabras. ¿O cuatro flechas? Itachi no lo sabía con certeza, pero la mirada de Sasuke era categóricamente un ultimátum. Las dos jóvenes presentes abrieron los ojos con estupefacción ante la tosca respuesta. Él esbozó una sonrisa mínima. Aquel mocoso no iba a darle ultimátums a él. No lo permitiría aunque lo amara más que a nada en el mundo. Tenía que encargarse de que Sasuke le conservara el respeto.

—Pues lo lamento mucho, pero ya lo he decidido —respondió sencillamente, poniéndose de pie.

Karin tragó grueso. El humor de Sasuke estaba para los mil demonios y aquello era casi palpable. Quizás todo su plan era una mala idea. Una idea malísima.

—¡Bueno, vamos! —exclamó, sonriendo para intentar disipar el pesado ambiente. No funcionó.

El trayecto hasta la improvisada sala de ensayos que tenían en el garaje de la casa de Juugo lo hicieron en el pequeño y viejo automóvil marrón de Karin, y nadie dijo una sola palabra durante los 15 minutos que les llevó llegar. La pelirroja casi ríe de dicha al ver a Suigetsu ya parado delante de la casa, fumando un cigarrillo mientras los esperaba.

—Sasuke —dijo el muchacho a modo de saludo cuando el menor de los Uchiha se bajó de un salto del pequeño vehículo— Zanahoria con patas —dirigiéndose a Karin, quien le mostró el dedo corazón— Maravillosa Sakura, qué bueno que hayas venido —sonrió al observar a la chica, quien asintió en su dirección.

Itachi fue el último en bajarse. Observó al joven de apariencia enclenque y mirada inquisidora que fumaba recostado sobre la pared con su expresión más impávida.

—Él es Itachi —Karin se apuró en decir— el hermano de Sasuke.

Suigetsu alzó sus blancas cejas.

—No sabía que él vendría. Mucho gusto —profirió simplemente, extendiendo la mano en su dirección.

—Mucho gusto —Itachi no tomó la mano que le ofrecía.

Sasuke ya se había dirigido al interior de la casa del baterista, su humor de perros visible a kilómetros de distancia. Suigetsu no preguntó nada, pero estaba seguro de que tenía que ver con la presencia de su hermano mayor en aquel lugar. Mientras caminaban hacia el garaje, dirigió la mirada hacia Sakura. Lucía mucho menos llamativa que la última vez que la había visto, y aquello sólo incrementaba lo rara que se veía allí, en compañía de gente como ellos. Definitivamente era una chica extraña.

Cuando llegaron a la sala de ensayos, Sakura sintió que se asfixiaría. El aire apestaba a cigarrillos viejos, encierro, y al característico olor de los maples para huevos que pretendían aislar el sonido y se hallaban, por aquella razón, pegados a todas las paredes y el techo.

Karin les indicó a ella y a Itachi que podían sentarse donde quisieran, pero lo cierto era que en aquel minúsculo lugar no había ningún lugar donde hacerlo salvo en un colchón viejo y sucio que se hallaba tirado en el suelo. Dudó de si sentarse o no. Quién sabía para qué cosas había sido utilizado aquel trasto. Finalmente, resolvió quedarse de pie, decisión aparentemente compartida por Itachi, quien se hallaba cruzado de brazos junto a la puerta, una expresión indescifrable escrita en su rostro.

Sakura no pudo evitar intentar recordar cómo sonaba su risa, pero para su desilusión, el recuerdo ya se había perdido en lo vasto de su inconsciente. Él posó sus ojos oscuros en ella y la sorprendió mirándolo. Sakura apartó la vista rápidamente, abochornada.

Itachi se había quedado pensando en la pregunta que ella le había realizado. _"¿Te conozco de alguna parte?"_ resonaba en su mente todavía tan claramente como hacía unos cuantos minutos. La verdad era que él también tenía aquella sensación. La escrutó sin disimulo, deteniéndose en su rostro de facciones redondeadas, su nariz respingada, sus labios entreabiertos y aquellos ojos verdes como los prados, sagaces como los de un gato. Su cabello era rosado. Su nombre era Sakura. No era el nombre más singular del mundo, pero él sabía que lo recordaba de algún lugar específico. Estaba a punto de localizar el recuerdo cuando el estruendo de la batería le nubló la mente, sobresaltándolo.

Sasuke deslizó sus dedos sobre las cuerdas de la guitarra, arrancándole un rugido desgarrador. Estaba molesto. No. Estaba furioso. Furioso con Karin por su estúpida idea de invitar a Itachi al ensayo. Furioso con Itachi por haber decidido ir (estaba seguro de que la única razón por la que había accedido era molestarlo), furioso consigo mismo por no habérselo impedido de alguna otra manera, pero, sobre todo, estaba furioso por la razón de siempre. La razón eterna. Aquella rabia que en realidad no se apagaba en ningún momento pero que se avivaba en ocasiones, como aquella.

Karin comenzó a cantar (más bien gritar) después de contar ocho compases. Aquella era una de las canciones menos favoritas de Sakura de Red Fury. Luchaba por no arrugar el gesto y demostrar su desagrado. Echó una ojeada de reojo a Itachi. Su rostro era una máscara, o al menos aquella fue la impresión que le dio, la boca hecha una línea y los oscuros ojos con la mirada cansada. La canción terminó más rápido de lo que había pensado cuando a Juugo se le escapó uno de los palillos de entre los dedos. Sasuke resopló sonoramente.

—¿Podrías hacer algo bien por una maldita vez en tu vida? —gruñó-exclamó con violencia.

Sakura no pudo evitar soltar un respingo, sorprendida y asustada por el tono helado de la voz del moreno. Itachi frunció el entrecejo.

—Vamos, Sasuke —Karin se le colgó del cuello—. No seas tan gruñón.

—No me toques —profirió, apartándola con algo de brusquedad, para luego despojarse de su guitarra y salir hacia afuera murmurando que necesitaba un cigarrillo, la pelirroja siguiéndole los talones.

Suigetsu dejó escapar un suspiro y se despojó de su bajo para luego anunciar que iría a traer unas cervezas.

—Lo lamento mucho —Juugo se disculpó con los dos invitados—, nuestros ensayos no suelen ser de este modo —y se excusó con un asentimiento cortés, sin decir a donde iba.

Sakura estaba al borde del colapso a causa de la incomodidad. Se dejó caer sobre el maltrecho colchón sólo para hacer algo. De pronto, sintió los ojos de Itachi sobre ella. No pudo evitar levantar la vista para encontrarse con su mirada.

Itachi no apartó la vista como ella había hecho antes.

—¿Suele Sasuke comportarse de esta manera? —preguntó, su voz suave como el terciopelo, fría como el acero.

—No lo sé… —Sakura respondió, consciente de que lo estaba mirando de una manera que rebasaba los límites de la cortesía, pero incapaz de quitarle los ojos de encima— la verdad es que lo conozco de hace muy poco.

—Ya veo —Itachi respondió, y la manera en que movió sus labios se le antojó, de alguna manera, hipnótica.

Ninguno de los dos dijo más, pero tampoco apartaron la vista. A medida que lo observaba, Sakura notaba cómo los límites del mundo se le esfumaban. Le parecía ver millones de centelleantes chispitas en el interior de sus ojos grises como cenizas de un fuego que había dejado de arder hacía demasiado tiempo.

_*shushushushushus*_

Sakura seguía pensando en la rara tarde que había tenido. El agua escurría tibia por su cuerpo desnudo, relajando sus músculos. Cuando el ensayo se había reanudado, el clima entre los integrantes de la banda parecía tan tenso que podría haberse cortado, y en algún momento, cuando ella volvió la cabeza para robarle otra mirada a Itachi, ya no lo encontró allí. Había desaparecido en silencio; aunque aquello no había servido para aplacar el malhumor de Sasuke, por lo que Karin se ofreció a llevarla a casa poco después.

Sakura cerró el grifo y buscó a tientas la toalla en el colgador, sin encontrarla.

—Maldición —murmuró—, olvidé la toalla.

Salió del baño refunfuñando, las gotas de agua tan brillantes como diminutas perlas resbalando por su piel de crema, yendo a morir en la alfombra verde musgo que cubría el piso de su departamento.

Sintió la textura peluda hacerle cosquillas en los dedos de los pies, y se metió a su habitación. Un viento frío la heló por completo ni bien puso un pie adentro, arrancándole una serie de escalofríos.

Fue entonces que se percató de que la ventana de su habitación estaba abierta. Caminó rápidamente hacia allí, mientras intentaba recordar en qué momento la había abierto, pero se paralizó al ver al intruso que la miraba desde el alféizar.

El cuervo más grande que había visto en su vida estaba posado justo allí, sus plumas negras e increíblemente lustrosas resplandeciendo con las luces que provenían de la calle, y sus pequeños ojos negros _observándola._ Sakura no pudo contener el impulso de intentar esconder su desnudez detrás de sus manos. Aquel animal la miraba de una forma demasiado fija, demasiado extraña. Casi como si la contemplara. Siguió acercándose, esperando espantar al ave, pero la misma no se movió siquiera un ápice.

—¡Shoo! —exclamó—, ¡fuera de aquí!

Agitó rápidamente una de sus manos para intimidar al cuervo, pero la criatura la miró por un par de instantes más antes de extender sus grandes alas de ébano y emprender el vuelo. Casi como si no le temiera. Sakura se apresuró en cerrar la ventana y correr las cortinas.

* * *

><p><em>¡Tararán! Eso ha sido todo. Espero con ansias sus reviews para saber qué les ha parecido. Ya saben que acepto comentarios, críticas, sugerencias, ideas, preguntas y todo lo que deseen dejarme. <em>

_Y ahora sí, mis menciones más especiales a quienes han dejado sus reviews para el capítulo 7: **Sasu Love For Ever, Sakura Hatsu, Hiyoko-sama, vampire andrea, XxLuciérnagas-SakuxX y GenesisSakuritax.** También agradecimientos a Griffith - Berserk y jhossietaisho  que han agregado el fanfic a sus listas. Espero leer de ustedes muy pronto._

_Y bueno, me despido. Hasta la próxima. Gracias por leer._

_Deirdre~_


	9. Deseo

_Helloes :D Ya sé, ya sé, me atrasé una semana. No tengo excusa porque el jueves pasado terminé los exámenes (por cierto, saqué 5 en todas las materias -5 es la nota máxima aquí-). La idea era subir este capítulo ayer pero no pude responder a los reviews porque tenía algunas cosas que hacer, y no quería subir este capítulo sin responderlos. De modo que aquí estoy hoy, prometiendo que, si todo sale como espero, el próximo jueves, podré regalarles por Navidad el capítulo 10._

_Sobre lo que leerán a continuación, debo decir que es un poco más corto que lo que acostumbro en este fanfic, pero creo que el siguiente será más largo. Aquí podrán deshacerse de alguna que otra duda que haya quedado del capítulo anterior y echarán otro pantallazo a la relación de Sakura e Ino y la de Itachi con Kisame. Admito que el final es bastante... no lo sé, supongo que podría ser algo controversial (?) pero he decidido arriesgarme y espero que no les moleste. _

_Como es ya costumbre, quiero dejar constancia de mis agradecimientos enormes a las hermosas personas que leen y comentan la historia y la agregan a sus listas. De verdad me hacen muy feliz y me dan fuerzas para continuar. Mencionaré nicks más abajo. No los felicito por Navidad todavía porque, como mencioné, planeo postear un capítulo nuevo el 25, pero de todos modos, como estamos muy cerca de las fechas festivas, quiero desearles a todos mucha felicidad, armonía, paz y salud; y que reciban muchos regalos jajaja._

_**Disclaimer:** Naruto Shippuden y sus personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto. Esta historia me pertenece y no permito que la publiquen en otros sitios o traduzcan a menos que pidan permiso (en ese caso lo avisaré oportunamente)._

_Ahora sí, sin más blah blah, ¡a leer!_

* * *

><p><span><strong>CAPÍTULO IX: DESEO<strong>

_Por Deirdried_

—No me dirijas la palabra —la rubia se sintió tentada a volver a cerrar la puerta al ver a Sakura parada allí, pero se contuvo.

—¿De verdad estás tan enojada? —Sakura preguntó, acercándose más.

Ino la observó con su semblante más ponzoñoso, sus ojos azules refulgiendo con ira.

—Enojada no es la palabra, Sakura —Ino se cruzó los brazos, apartándole la mirada con desdén y dejándole espacio para que cruzara la puerta—. Estoy lastimada. Y creo que te odio.

—Pero te traje pretzels —Sakura arguyó, extrayendo de su cartera la bolsita que acababa de adquirir en la panadería. Los ojos de la rubia se iluminaron por una fracción de segundo, pero volvió a su antigua pose enseguida.

—¿Crees que puedes sobornarme con comida, Sakura Haruno?

—No —la joven admitió—, pero pensé que ayudaría. Además sería una lástima que tuviera que comérmelos yo. Sabes que detesto los pretzels.

Ino le arrancó la bolsa de la mano de un zarpazo y se dejó caer en el sofá con estampado de leopardo que destacaba en el centro de la sala de su departamento en señal de derrota. Sakura la imitó poco después.

—Pensaba decírtelo, es sólo que… sabía cómo te pondrías y debo admitir que estaba algo asustada. Todo sucedió demasiado rápido.

—Ahórrate las excusas —Ino dijo, mientras masticaba uno de los confites que tanto adoraba— suenas como un novio infiel y lo que quiero saber no es por qué no me lo contaste sino cómo diablos fue que tú y esa zorra pelirroja se hicieron súbitamente "mejores amigas para siempre".

Sakura dejó escapar un suspiro largo. Ino había accedido a hablar con ella pero una bolsa de pretzels no bastaría para que dejase de estar enojada. Y ella lo entendía completamente. Además, sabía que tendría que inventarse algo mejor que lo que le había contado a Naruto. Ino jamás le creería aquello de que súbitamente se había interesado en la música de Red Fury.

—Bueno —empezó— la vi con su novio y… no te imaginas lo guapo que es.

Ino alzó una ceja con interés e incredulidad. Sakura se obligó a sí misma a continuar.

—Entonces yo… —hizo una pausa en la que empezó a jugar con sus dedos— bueno, quería saber quién era él y fingí que me interesaba su banda, y… ya sabes que ella no tiene muchas amigas entonces… creo que —no supo cómo continuar—… la verdad es que no sé bien qué fue lo que pasó.

—¡No lo puedo creer! —Ino se inclinó hacia ella, interesadísima— ¿Te juntaste con esa perra sólo para sacarle el novio?

Sakura tragó grueso. Ella jamás sería capaz de algo como eso; sin embargo, no podía decirle a Ino lo que había descubierto acerca de los hermanos Uchiha. La rubia prácticamente le pondría una camisa de fuerza si lo hiciera.

—No lo digas de esa manera —Sakura pidió, jugando nerviosamente con sus dedos, incapaz de mirar a su mejor amiga a la cara—. No es como si hubiese querido sacarle el novio… es más bien que… quería conocerlo. Ya sabes, son novios, no se han casado —hizo una pausa ligera en la que tomó aire (y valentía) para decir su mentira—. Podrían romper en algún momento.

Ino se regodeó en la información recién adquirida, dejando a un lado la bolsita de pretzels.

—No lo puedo creer —murmuró, una sonrisa maquiavélica pintándose en sus labios— ¡Eres una pequeña zorra! —exclamó, aunque no sonó como un reproche— Jamás lo hubiera pensado de ti, Sakura.

A Sakura le molestó en demasía aquella pequeña palabra siendo relacionada con su persona.

—Como sea —la pelirrosa rodó los ojos, la preocupación acumulándosele en el pecho—, ya no estoy interesada en su novio.

—¿Entonces por qué la sigues frecuentando? —Ino frunció el entrecejo.

—Porque… bueno, su novio tiene un hermano que es aún más guapo.

Aquello no era una mentira. Aunque no era como si Sakura estuviese interesada en Itachi en el plano romántico. Lo que ella deseaba era confirmar las sospechas de la verdadera identidad de esos dos hombres. Y luego decidiría qué hacer con la información. Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por los brazos de Ino que la estrecharon fuertemente.

—Oh, Sakura —la rubia dijo, luego de soltarla—, no sabes lo feliz que soy de saber que estás interesada en alguien. Ya era hora de que dejaras a Tatsunari atrás.

Aquel nombre se le clavó en el pecho como una flecha, incapacitándola por unos segundos en los que le pareció que el tiempo se había detenido. Se esforzó por componer una sonrisa rápidamente pasado aquel shock.

—Sí… —murmuró—, ya era hora.

_*shushushushus*_

Las sombras se cernieron sobre su cuerpo como un manto durante el lapso en el que una nube cubrió a la luna, y su piel clara como el marfil refulgió al ser besada nuevamente por la pálida luz fría. Itachi volteó al sentir el característico sonido de la camioneta de Kisame acercarse.

—¡Eh, Itachi! —el más alto exclamó luego de apearse del vehículo—, ¿viniste caminando?

El aludido asintió, para luego observar el bar frente al cual se habían citado.

—Deberías comprarte un auto ahora que ya no somos compañeros y no puedo acarrearte de un lugar a otro —habló Kisame, comenzando a caminar despreocupadamente hacia la entrada.

—No me importa caminar —dijo Itachi, siguiéndolo—. Antes de que entremos… —comenzó.

—Sí, sí, ya sé lo que vas a decirme —interrumpió Kisame, con un ademán de cansancio—: Que no te haces responsable de mis actos si me paso demasiado con el sake y que si llego al punto de perder el conocimiento me abandonarás a mi suerte.

Itachi esbozó un mínimo atisbo de sonrisa. La verdad era que nunca había abandonado a Kisame en ninguna de sus (frecuentes) borracheras. Con el temperamento a veces explosivo del más alto, aquello podría costarles muy caro. A todos.

Ingresaron en el lugar, donde un familiar olor a tabaco pesado les dio la bienvenida. El ambiente estaba tenuemente iluminado y no lucía demasiado limpio, pero era bastante tranquilo en comparación con otros bares, y a Kisame le gustaba bastante una de las meseras, por lo que acudían siempre a aquel sitio.

Se sentaron en una de las mesas más apartadas, la que siempre tomaban para ser atendidos por la alta rubia de exuberantes proporciones que, si bien no se mostraba del todo indiferente, jamás aceptaba las indecorosas propuestas de su excompañero de equipo.

—Así que… —Kisame apoyó los codos sobre la madera de la mesa, cruzando sus dedos para apoyar su barbilla encima—, ¿es verdad que Sasuke y tú han encontrado uno de los fragmentos?

Itachi entrecerró los ojos y asintió, cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho.

—¿Cómo te has enterado?

—Hidan, el antiguo compañero de Kakuzu, y Sasori estaban tras la pista del mismo fragmento, pero cuando llegaron al sitio no pudieron encontrarlo. Luego de torturar a un Azukiarai, recibieron la información de que dos "pájaros" que coincidían perfectamente con tu descripción y la de tu hermano lo habían ido a buscar.

A Itachi le apenó imaginar la crueldad a la que el Azukiarai había sido sometido a manos de aquel imbécil de Hidan, pero no lo demostró en absoluto.

—¿Alguien más ha encontrado algo? —preguntó, apartando de sus pensamientos los pequeños ojillos asustadizos de la criatura.

Kisame carraspeó.

—Kakuzu y yo estamos tras la pista del mango. Tenemos información de que podría estar en una de las montañas del Este.

La mesera apareció, sus largas piernas descubiertas debajo de una falda que era, por mucho, demasiado corta. Kisame observó con descaro la línea que dividía sus grandes senos, descubierta gracias a un par de botones que deberían haber estado cerrados.

—Buenas noches, caballeros —habló la mujer—. Es un gusto verlos por aquí de nuevo.

—El gusto es todo nuestro, preciosa —Respondió Kisame, paseando la vista por las curvas de la rubia.

Ella sonrió, seductora, pasándose una mano por el cabello ondulado mientras fijaba los ojos en Itachi.

—¿En qué puedo servirles? —preguntó, llevándose una mano a la cintura.

—En muchas cosas, lindura —Kisame le guiñó el ojo, a lo que la aludida rió ligeramente—. Por ahora podrías traerme una botella de sake, y más tarde podrías acompañarme a mi departamento.

—Me temo que será sólo el sake esta noche —ella respondió, mientras anotaba en su libreta el pedido—. ¿Qué te doy a ti, querido? —añadió dirigiéndose al moreno.

Itachi levantó una ceja al escuchar aquel apelativo, pero lo dejó pasar.

—Una botella de vino.

—¿Tinto? —preguntó ella.

—Dale uno que sea tan oscuro como su alma, preciosa —Kisame respondió, a lo que ella volvió a reír.

—Regreso pronto con sus bebidas, caballeros —dijo a modo de despedida al darse cuenta de que el pelinegro no desmentía a su acompañante en cuanto al tipo de vino que deseaba

Se retiró moviendo las caderas con suntuosidad, equilibrándose sobre unos zapatos de tacón. Kisame la observó hasta que se perdió tras la barra. Dejó escapar un silbido leve.

—Está buenísima —dijo—, pero no le intereso. Apuesto a que si tú la invitaras a tu departamento obtendrías una respuesta distinta que la que me da a mí.

El aludido decidió no responder, se limitó a juntar sus manos sobre la mesa. No se hallaba en absoluto interesado en aquella mujer.

—En fin —Kisame habló nuevamente—, Deidara me dijo el otro día que Zetsu y su compañero también habían encontrado otro fragmento.

—Al parecer la estrategia de Nagato fue más que efectiva.

—Así parece, aunque debo admitir que echo de menos trabajar contigo. Kakuzu es un maldito idiota.

Itachi lo miró, pensativo. También echaba de menos trabajar con Kisame. Siempre le había resultado entretenido escucharlo hablar de mil y un asuntos sin importancia mientras realizaban las misiones encomendadas por su jefe. Desde que había empezado a trabajar con Sasuke le parecía que la brecha entre ambos se había agrandado por lo menos una decena de kilómetros. O quizás acababa de darse cuenta de la verdadera extensión del daño que le había hecho.

La mesera regresó con sus bebidas, pero el muchacho no reparó en ella o los comentarios que Kisame le hizo. Por alguna razón, pensar en su hermano le llevó a la mente a la joven de cabellos rosados, la amiga de aquella muchacha de cabellos rojos con la que Sasuke pasaba gran parte del tiempo. Un leve ardor se apoderó de su vientre al recordar la última vez que la había visto. Aquello no había sido lo que él había pretendido, pero había despertado en su interior aquella molesta necesidad que hacía mucho tiempo no precisaba satisfacer.

—¿Y qué hay de nuevo en tu vida? —su excompañero interrumpió sus pensamientos.

—Me he encontrado con una persona —dijo, mucho antes de pensar en si debía o no compartirlo con Kisame.

—¿Quién? —respondió el otro, sirviéndose el sake. Itachi hizo agarre del descorchador que se hallaba frente a él y abrió la botella de vino regular que le habían traído. Ciertamente, quizás no era lo más adecuado, pero ya que había abierto la boca, tenía que terminar de contárselo o Kisame no lo dejaría en paz.

—Una chica —dijo—, es amiga de la novia de Sasuke. La verdad es que no lo recordé enseguida, pero luego de la segunda vez que la vi… —hizo una ligera pausa mientras recordaba el momento exacto en que, mirándola de reojo en aquella sala de ensayos, se había dado cuenta— es una niña a la que ayudé a volver a casa hace unos años.

—Vaya… —dijo Kisame— hace siglos que no ayudo a niños perdidos.

—Hace siglos que nadie pide nuestra ayuda para esas cosas —Itachi concordó— aquel fue un caso aislado. Lo extraño es que… creo que me recuerda.

Kisame estuvo a punto de escupir su bebida, sorprendidísimo.

—Eso es imposible, ¿por qué lo dices? —preguntó, levantando las cejas.

—Me preguntó si nos conocíamos de algún lado.

Kisame adoptó una expresión seria.

—¿Sellaste sus recuerdos luego de rescatarla?

Itachi ya se había hecho aquella pregunta a sí mismo. No lo recordaba. Odiaba admitirlo, pero no estaba seguro. Aquel rescate había sido algo tan sorprendente para él; recibir aquel pedido cuando vivía en medio de la ciudad, cuando ya nadie oraba de aquella manera. Y esa niña. Esa niña era la dulzura encarnada, ayudándola, por unos instantes sintió que había un propósito para su existencia. Sellar recuerdos de los humanos era un procedimiento tan rutinario que era casi automático, y; sin embargo, no estaba seguro de si lo había hecho con aquella niña.

—No lo sé —respondió pausadamente.

Kisame bebió el sake, deslizándolo por su garganta rápidamente, sintiendo el ardor del alcohol quemarlo en una sensación que le resultaba sumamente agradable.

—Tienes que arreglarlo pronto —aconsejó— No quiero saber lo que Nagato haría si se enterara.

_«Matarla, en primer lugar»_

Aquel pensamiento estalló como un relámpago dentro de su mente. No pensaba permitirlo. Asintió levemente hacia Kisame y se llevó la copa de vino a los labios.

La noche había transcurrido con rapidez, Kisame hablándole de variados temas sin importancia y él respondiendo de vez en cuando, pero aquel asunto de la joven de ojos verdes no se había apartado de su mente en ningún momento.

Después de ayudar a un ebrio Kisame a subir a la camioneta que, a Itachi le constaba, a pesar de su mal estado conduciría a la perfección hasta su edificio, se dispuso a caminar hacia su departamento.

No estaba acostumbrado a hacer cosas sobre las cuales no hubiese meditado largos minutos, considerando las ventajas y desventajas; sin embargo, luego de echar un vistazo para asegurarse de que la calle estuviese tan desierta como parecía, transformó su cuerpo y echó a volar, sus alas negras cortando el aire a medida que se elevaba. Experimentó la sensación de libertad que transformarse le confería, y se dirigió directo a aquel destino que ya había visitado.

Debajo de sus alas, la ciudad lucía pequeña y el mundo parecía ser más grande, pero debía admitir que volar en su forma de cuervo era mucho más cansador que caminar en su forma de humano, por lo que agradeció el avistar aquel edificio en medio de los demás.

La ventana de la habitación de Sakura estaba cerrada, pero sus cortinas estaban descorridas. Se colocó en un ángulo en el que pudo observar perfectamente la cama, y a la joven de rosados cabellos acurrucada en ella, dormida. Se hallaba de espaldas hacia la luz pálida que entraba a su cuarto, y sus cortos cabellos rosados se desparramaban hacia todas direcciones, dejando al descubierto la blanca piel de su nuca.

Itachi no pudo evitar recordar su figura recortándose entre las sombras y la sorpresa que sintió cuando la luz tocó aquella piel desnuda, con agua escurriendo de ella como gotas de rocío. Aquello había sido lo más hermoso que hubiese visto. Recordaba a la perfección la forma de sus senos, su vientre y sus largas piernas, sus pasos al acercarse hacia su posición, ligeros y cortos, su expresión de inocencia, y la manera en que trató de esconder su desnudez en cuanto lo descubrió, estático, contemplándola embelesado. El deseo se extendió por su mente como una inundación. Itachi elevó el vuelo, volviendo por el mismo camino por el que había llegado, hasta detenerse en las cercanías del bar.

Rápidamente, cambió a su forma humana y caminó hacia la puerta trasera del local, donde aplazó todos sus pensamientos coherentes para más adelante, cuando aquella sensación lo abandonara por completo.

Se dispuso a esperar, recostado contra la pared de viejos ladrillos amarillos. Finalmente, dos de las camareras emergieron, la rubia de su mesa entre ellas. La mujer abrió grande los ojos al verlo, y recibió un leve codazo por parte de la otra.

—¿Se te ofrece algo, querido? —preguntó sonriendo al recuperarse de la sorpresa.

—Tú —respondió sencillamente, clavando la mirada de sus ojos de ceniza en ella.

La rubia se despidió de su compañera con una mirada, para luego caminar hacia el pelinegro.

—¿A dónde quieres que vayamos? —inquirió juguetonamente.

_«A donde quieras, pero que sea rápido»._

—¿Tu casa? —a Itachi no se le antojaba llevársela a su departamento.

La muchacha sonrió seductoramente, y lo tomó de la mano, guiándolo por entre las calles vacías de la ciudad que dormía.

* * *

><p><em>¡Tararán! Eso ha sido todo por ahora. Sus reviews son bienvenidos. Bienvenidísimos. SON REQUERIDOS. LOS OBLIGO A DEJARLOS *les apunta con un arma a la cabeza* Mentira. No soy <span>tan<span> psicópata. Pero si tienen algo que decir sobre la historia: alguna opinión, idea, sugerencia, crítica, etc; no duden en hacérmelo saber a través de un comentario._

_Y ahora sí, menciones a quienes dejaron su review para el capítulo anterior, un abrazo gigante para todas: **Sakura Hatsu, Hiyoko Sama, vampire andrea, Aidil, Jane A. Riddle, GenesisSakuritax **y **Crimela. **Y también a quienes agregaron el fanfic a sus listas: Vera Xaire, Kanya, BloodyDarkRose9, mikansakura37, BleachNaruto2712 y Cacaucah  espero leer de ustedes muy pronto.  
><em>

_Y bueno, sin más que decir, me despido hasta el próximo jueves. Un abrazo gigantesco. Gracias por leer._

_Deirdre~_


	10. Pesadillas

_Helloes :D *levanta su escudo de titanio* Antes de que comience la balacera y las pedradas... ¡LO SIENTO! Lo siento de veras. Sé que debí haber estado aquí hace ya diez días. Perdón, fallé. El ambiente festivo se apoderó de mí. Ya estoy de vacaciones en el trabajo e, irónicamente, tengo menos tiempo que nunca. Entre estudiar para los exámenes de segunda oportunidad (dejé tres que no me alcanzó el tiempo para rendir en la primera), y las actividades vacacionales como andar en bicicleta, ir a la playa, y, en fin, pasar el rato, me he quedado con muy poco tiempo para terminar este capítulo. Pero bueno, soy una fiel creyente de que es mejor llegar tarde que nunca y aquí se viene la continuación de Legendary._

_Sobre este capítulo, he de decir varias cosas: En primer lugar, he vuelto a hacerlo algo más largo. 10 páginas de word, que es el promedio que quiero mantener para la historia. Comienza con una escena que... ejem ejem, ya la leerán. Pero hay una explicación de la relación entre Karin y Sasuke. No pensaba incluir esto de esta manera, pero he recibido un review anónimo donde me criticaban -bastante- por esta relación y por hacer que sea amiga (sort of) de Sakura y no la zorra de siempre. Borré el review porque me pareció injusto y lamentable, e incluí esta escena (puede que en parte como venganza) porque entiendo que son personajes bastante dispares y que algunas personas no comprendan cómo es que una relación así puede funcionar. De paso aviso desde ya que **si odian a Karin y su relación con Sasuke, lo lamento mucho pero no lo voy a cambiar, y no voy a hacer que se quede mágicamente con Sakura porque bueno, no tiene coherencia en la historia y si se fijan arribita del resumen dice CLARAMENTE que es un ItaSaku.** De modo que, eso. Pueden elegir no leer si les molesta. También me lo pueden dejar saber si gustan, pero por favor, **UN MÍNIMO DE RESPETO PARA MÍ Y MIS ANTEPASADOS ES JUSTO Y NECESARIO. **_

_Bueno, en fin, luego de mi descarga de ira, acoto que en este capítulo también h__abrá novedades en el ambiente laboral de Sakura, y Sasuke... bueno, creo que es mejor que me calle y les deje leerlo por sí mismos/as. _

_Antes del disclaimer, quiero agradecer un montón a todas las personas que han comentado el capítulo anterior y lo han agregado a sus listas. Mención de nicks más abajo. Y también les quiero desear una feliz navidad atrasada y un excelente año nuevo a todos/as. Los adoro._

**_Disclaimer:_**_ Naruto Shippuden y sus personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto. Esta historia me pertenece a mí y su publicación en otros sitios no está autorizada._

_Ahora sí, sin más blah blah, ¡a leer!_

* * *

><p><span><strong>CAPÍTULO X: PESADILLAS<strong>

_Por Deirdried_

Embistió un par de veces más y sintió el alivio de un orgasmo sacudirle el cuerpo entero. Éxtasis completo y perfecto. Rozar las nubes del cielo con las yemas de los dedos. Pero sólo durante un par de instantes que se evaporaron como rocío en una mañana calurosa.

No se dio cuenta del gruñido que escapó de su garganta, pero sí notó las fuerzas abandonar momentáneamente sus extremidades, por lo que salió de dentro del cuerpo de la joven y se dejó caer al lado de ella, que lo miraba con adoración escrita en sus ojos rojizos.

—Te amo, Sasuke —pronunció, su voz apenas un susurro cansado.

Sasuke no respondió. Nunca respondía, pero la atrajo hacia su cuerpo con uno de sus brazos, permitiéndole descansar sobre su pecho. Eso era suficiente para Karin.

Ella había sabido bien en qué se metía desde el primer momento en que lo vio. No era tonta. Quizás masoquista, pero no tonta. _Problemas_. Eso era lo que el aura de Sasuke Uchiha gritaba a los cuatro vientos cada vez que entraba a una habitación. Pero ella lo había elegido, y, como una leona, lo había acechado hasta hacerlo sucumbir.

Sabía que Sasuke no lo veía de ese modo. Para él, ella se le había abalanzado y él no había hecho más que tomar lo que se le ofrecía. Pero había una razón por la cual se había quedado con _ella_ y no con las múltiples zorras que lo acechaban y se le abalanzaban en los pubs, cada una más provocativa que la anterior. Dicha razón no se trataba de que Karin fuese extremadamente buena entre las sábanas.

Eso ayudaba, por supuesto; pero el verdadero motivo radicaba en la inteligencia de la pelirroja. Ella podía jugar el papel de sólo-otra-estúpida-chica, pero no lo era. No estaba segura de si Sasuke lo percibía conscientemente o no, pero había tramado una complicada telaraña en la cual él había caído (quizás voluntariamente, quizás no).

Karin se las había arreglado para hacerle creer que su relación era pasajera. Y así durante prácticamente el último año. Sasuke creía que tenía la libertad de acostarse con quien quisiera y a veces coqueteaba con otras chicas, pero entonces ella aparecía y le lamía el lóbulo de la oreja y poco después estaba teniendo sexo con _ella_. Además, no había que olvidar a Red Fury. Nunca se lo había dicho, pero estaba segura de que él lo sabía. El día en que terminara con ella, se quedarían sin vocalista, y no les sería fácil —en absoluto— encontrar a alguien que pudiera reemplazarla.

Sasuke apartó la vista del techo, sintiendo su piel hormiguear a causa de las potentes sensaciones que acababa de experimentar. Observó a Karin, desnuda a su lado, sus cabellos rojos como el fuego cubriéndole la cara, sus piernas largas enredadas con las suyas y sus pechos pegados a su torso. Cerró los ojos, súbitamente cansado, y estuvo a punto de sucumbir al sueño, pero oyó la puerta de entrada abrirse con suavidad y luego volverse a cerrar, y después los pasos de su hermano recorriendo el pasillo hasta llegar a su habitación. Le dio la espalda a Karin de una manera casi brusca, ubicándose sobre uno de sus costados.

Ella se quejó con un gemido leve, pero lo dejó hacer y le dio la espalda también, demasiado cansada como para protestar. El sueño la venció pronto después de casi toda una noche desenfrenada. Pero no a Sasuke. El simple hecho de saber que Itachi había regresado le revolvió el estómago. Cerró los ojos con fuerza, sólo para volverlos a abrir luego de unos segundos. Aquella molesta sensación amarga y caliente había vuelto a cobrar vida en su pecho, extendiéndose a prácticamente cada órgano y cada tejido y cada célula. Lo odiaba. Odiaba a Itachi con todo su espíritu, con todas sus fuerzas. Lo detestaba con un rencor de profundas raíces que no hacían más que crecer y extenderse para alimentarse de cualquier otra cosa que pelease por crecer en el suelo yermo de su alma. Apretó y aflojó los puños lentamente, mientras fijaba los ojos en algún punto de la oscura habitación. Él se encargaría de cobrar aquella deuda. No descansaría hasta verlo destruido. No tendría paz hasta convertirlo en añicos, y hasta volver esos añicos polvo. Pero por el momento, tenía que esperar.

_*shushushushus*_

Sakura estaba a punto de terminar con la sección de mitología cuando extrajo del estante un volumen con demasiada brusquedad y terminó mandando un montón de libros al suelo. Hizo malabares para intentar atrapar algunos, pero nunca se había caracterizado por tener buenos reflejos, y, uno a uno, los tomos fueron a parar al piso con sonoros golpes secos.

Se apresuró en revisarlos. Por suerte, ninguno era demasiado antiguo o frágil y todos parecían haber salido sanos y salvos de aquel accidente. Suspiró con alivio al notarlo.

Estaba comenzando a colocarlos en su lugar cuando su teléfono corporativo comenzó a vibrar. Se fijó en la pantalla iluminada y vio el nombre de Tsunade Senju escrito. Se apresuró en contestar.

—¿Hola, señora Tsunade? —Sakura preguntó al atender, nerviosa.

—Sakura —la mayor dijo desde el otro lado de la línea—, ¿podrías acercarte a mi oficina, por favor?

Sakura tragó grueso y le aseguró que estaría allí en unos instantes. Estaba segura de que iba a despedirla. Desde que había empezado a trabajar allí, había estado mirando por todos lados para descubrir si había cámaras de seguridad filmándola. Aquella llamada sólo podía querer decir que la Sra. Tsunade la había observado echar todos aquellos valiosos libros a través de una pantalla. ¡Y ahora se iba a quedar sin trabajo!.

Mortificada, caminó por el pasillo y se dirigió hacia el ascensor. Oprimió el botón y las puertas se abrieron de inmediato. Por lo menos en aquello había tenido suerte. El ascenso hacia el último piso, donde la oficina de la Sra. Tsunade se extendía como si quisiera verlo todo, controlarlo todo, hizo que el nudo de angustia en su garganta se retorciera y se apretara más y más, hasta casi asfixiarla. Si se quedaba sin trabajo, había grandes posibilidades de que tuviera que volver a casa de su madre y retrasar sus estudios.

Cruzó la puerta con pasos cortos y rápidos, ansiosa. La Sra. Tsunade estaba sentada detrás de un ancho escritorio de caoba, delante de una gran ventana desde la que se podía ver la ciudad.

—Sakura —la mayor se sacó los lentes de lectura que estaba utilizando y los guardó parsimoniosamente dentro de un estuche. Sakura comenzaba a caer en la desesperación—, por favor, siéntate.

La aludida obedeció con rapidez.

—Shizune me ha dicho que está muy contenta contigo. Dice que eres responsable e independiente y que entiendes las direcciones y las llevas a cabo eficientemente —comenzó, Sakura esbozó una sonrisa leve, sintiéndose halagada, pero temiendo que aquello fuera el preámbulo de malas noticias—. Me he tomado la molestia de revisar personalmente tu trabajo en la base de datos y he quedado gratamente sorprendida —prosiguió—, tus descripciones son minuciosas y se nota que pones mucha dedicación en lo que haces.

Hizo una pausa larga en la que Sakura intentó adivinar las intenciones que se escondían detrás de sus pupilas de miel.

—Sin embargo —aquellas dos palabras que temía tanto—, trabajas de una forma que es un poco lenta, y esa base de datos debe estar terminada cuanto antes.

—Yo… puedo intentar hacerlo más rápido, Señora Tsunade —la joven aseguró, de pronto notó que estaba sentada al borde del asiento, tensa como un arco.

—No, no, no —la rubia negó con la cabeza, su tono autoritario haciendo a Sakura sudar frío—, emplearemos a otra persona para hacer tu trabajo. Te quiero como mi asistente personal.

La mandíbula de Sakura estuvo a punto de chocar contra el suelo.

—No quiero que lo tomes a mal —la mayor aclaró—, no es en realidad el hecho de que se podría trabajar más rápido. La verdad es que una persona de tu eficiencia me sería más útil en un puesto de mayor responsabilidad, y ya podemos contratar a alguien más que siga con la base de datos. Así que, desde el lunes, te presentarás en mi oficina a primera hora. ¿Entendido?

Sakura asintió. Todavía se sentía perpleja. La gente que decía que Tsunade Senju era una mujer impulsiva no se equivocaba en absoluto. Primero la hacía trabajar desde el día de la entrevista, ¿y después la ascendía en poco más de un mes? Aquello era, definitivamente, bastante extraño. Pero a la vez era excelente. Sonrió ampliamente.

—Muchas gracias, Señora Tsunade. No la defraudaré.

—Eso espero. Te puedes retirar. Asegúrate de dejar todo en orden. El lunes organizarás una nueva selección de personal para que alguien pueda ocupar tu antiguo puesto.

Sakura volvió a asentir y salió nuevamente por la puerta, una sonrisa preciosa pintada en sus labios. Estaba segura de que extrañaría poder echar un vistazo a un mundo interminable de nuevos libros cada día, pero se sentía excelente ser reconocida por su trabajo.

Naruto hablaba con la boca llena de ramen y Sakura no podía entender qué era lo que decía. Suponía que la estaba felicitando por su ascenso, pero no había manera de estar segura.

—¡Da quiziedda do vedd doz pechzod de tu jefa todoz doz diazz! —exclamó el rubio. Esta vez Sakura sí entendió lo que quería decir y le estampó el puño contra la cabeza.

—¡Tonto! —lo regañó—, ¡no digas ese tipo de cosas! Y deja de hablar con la boca llena.

Naruto se sobó la cabeza con la mano y se tomó el tiempo para masticar y tragar el bocado que tenía en la boca.

—Au, Sakura, moviste mi cerebro de lugar —se quejó.

—¿Cuál cerebro? —la joven lo miró con desdén.

—Este, que no ha dejado de pensar en Hinata —Naruto cambió su expresión lastimera a una de ensoñación en cuestión de milésimas de segundos—. ¿Tú crees que si consiguiera entrar a trabajar en tu antiguo puesto de la biblioteca podría verla más seguido?

—¡Ni se te ocurra! —Sakura exclamó, horrorizada—. El trabajo en la biblioteca no es tan fácil como piensas, además, ¿de verdad abandonarías la empresa de tu tío Jiraiya sólo para verte con Hinata?

Naruto no respondió, pero en su cabeza imaginó que si le explicaba al pervertido de su tío Jiraiya que quería trabajar en la biblioteca para verse con una hermosa chica de cabellos azules, él sería capaz de postularse para el puesto también. Y más todavía si le comentaba de los enormes pechos por los que la directora de la Biblioteca Nacional era famosa. El rubio esbozó una sonrisa zorruna, y siguió comiendo su adorado ramen.

Sakura dejó de fijarse en él luego de unos segundos. Sus pensamientos se habían perdido en el sueño que había tenido la noche anterior. En él, ella había estado metida dentro del hueco del árbol donde se había escondido en su infancia, al perderse; sólo que no había un agujero por el cual pudiera salir. Escuchaba aleteos y graznidos y pronto unos golpes agudos en la madera. Por extraño que pareciera, en el sueño ella no estaba buscando una manera de salir de ese encierro, era como si quisiera _esconderse._ Pero pronto la madera comenzó a romperse y a caer, pedazo a pedazo.

Y entonces vio la figura de un gran cuervo, negro como un trocito de noche, recortarse contra el agujero. El cuervo la miró, sus ojos eran rojos y parecían ruedas que giraban infinitamente. Y después le golpeó la frente con su pico, causando un dolor profundo en su cabeza, rompiendo su piel de modo que un hilillo de sangre se deslizó desde su frente y bajó por su nariz. Cuando el cuervo estaba a punto de a volver a picotearla, Sakura había despertado, desorientada y asustada.

—Sakura, estás pensando en las musarañas —Naruto la sacó de su ensoñación, agitando la mano frente a su rostro como si quisiera despertarla.

Ella rió ligeramente.

—En realidad, estaba pensando en los cuervos —corrigió, y siguió comiendo su miso ramen, que comenzaba a enfriarse.

_*shushushushus*_

_La hierba le llegaba hasta las pantorrillas y se doblegaba ante el viento, adquiriendo el matiz blanquecino de la luz que la luna proyectaba sobre el claro. Observó la luz del lejano astro, y no notó el momento en que su mano se había deslizado hacia el mango de su katana hasta que sintió el familiar tacto áspero de la empuñadura. _

_Se miró la mano y descubrió que estaba manchada de sangre. Sus dos manos lo estaban, así como el yukata gris que vestía. La desesperación lo perforó como una flecha, y buscó la herida de la que manaba toda aquella sangre, sólo para darse cuenta de que era su katana la que goteaba aquel líquido rojo y espeso, como si llorara._

_En un reflejo, la dejó caer al suelo, pero pronto la sangre comenzó a formar un charco alrededor de sus pies y a extenderse. A lo lejos, la figura de su padre lo observaba con una mirada de impertérrito reproche. A su lado, Sasuke le dio la espalda y comenzó a alejarse. Itachi puso sus pies en marcha, corriendo hacia ellos a todo lo que le permitían sus piernas, pero la sangre parecía volverse más espesa y le costaba levantar los pies. Cada paso se transformaba en un esfuerzo insoportable. _

—_¡Sasuke! —exclamó, el ímpetu de su voz desgarrándole la garganta, y cayó de rodillas en el inmenso charco de sangre._

_La tierra debajo se deshizo como si fuera un trozo de nube, y él cayó hacia un agujero oscuro y profundo. Dejó sus alas emerger de su espalda para no estrellarse, y emprendió el vuelo hacia arriba. Su katana estaba en su mano otra vez, y la sostuvo hacia arriba, para romper cualquier tipo de barrera que le impidiera emerger hacia arriba. Subió y subió, y finalmente, en la penumbra, logró vislumbrar una figura clara recortarse contra la oscuridad. Era el cuerpo desnudo de una joven de cabellos rosados y ojos verdes que lo miraban inquisidores._

—_¿Te conozco de algún lado? —ella preguntó, y él no tuvo tiempo de detener su brazo. O de parar el vuelo. O de bajar la espada._

_La atravesó justo en el corazón._

Itachi abrió los ojos de una forma tan brusca que la luz que se colaba por entre las cortinas mal cerradas le hirió las retinas. Parpadeó varias veces para acostumbrarse a la iluminación y para ajustarse a la realidad. Aquello había sido una pesadilla. Sólo una de tantas, pero esta vez había un componente diferente: Sakura.

Inspiró y espiró lenta y pesadamente, y luego se pasó una mano por el rostro. No tardó en oír los sonidos de cubiertos moviéndose en la cocina y el leve tararear de una melodía por parte de una voz femenina. El dolor se originó exactamente en el momento en que irguió su torso sobre la cama, un agudo dolor que palpitaba en sus sienes con la fuerza de un martillo.

Se levantó con algo de dificultad, y salió de su habitación rumbo a cocina. Necesitaba beberse un vaso de agua. El brillante color de los cabellos de Karin, que parecía estar cocinando algo mientras cantaba en voz baja alguna canción lo forzó a apartar la mirada.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —preguntó, su voz algo rasposa.

La muchacha se sobresaltó, dejando escapar un leve grito y estando a punto de dejar caer la sartén con los huevos revueltos al suelo. Itachi la atrapó por el mango en el aire, y la volvió a depositar sobre la estufa con poco cuidado.

—Lo siento —se disculpó ella—, no te oí venir. Estoy preparando el desayuno. Ya sé que son las 11 de la mañana, pero bueno, es domingo.

Su voz era aguda y parecía pelear por perforarle los tímpanos. Itachi se apresuró en tomar un vaso de agua y llenarlo con agua hasta el tope. Notó que la joven sólo llevaba puestas las bragas y una remera azul de Sasuke que le quedaba bastante grande.

—¿Quieres huevos? —preguntó ella, retomando su actividad, como si no le avergonzara encontrarse con esas fachas en una casa ajena, frente al dueño de la misma, a quien escasamente conocía.

Itachi no se apuró en responderle. Se llevó el vaso a los labios y dejó que el líquido cristalino se deslizara por su boca y hacia su garganta, sintiendo que calmaba sus nervios adoloridos.

—¿Y bien? —Karin insistió.

Itachi la analizó con la mirada mientras le echaba sal al preparo que seguía sobre el fuego y que comenzaba a oler a quemado.

—Eso empieza a quemarse —indicó únicamente.

—Ups, lo siento —Karin se excusó, sacando la sartén del fuego y colocándola sobre la mesa—. De modo que viene de familia —agregó en cuanto la emergencia estuvo controlada.

—¿Qué cosa? —Itachi estaba intrigado.

—Apuesto a que te mueres de hambre, pero no vas a admitir que quieres los huevos.

A su pesar, las comisuras de los labios de Itachi se curvaron. Tomó un plato y se sirvió una porción de huevos revueltos, sin responder nada. Escuchó a Karin resoplar, y luego servir lo restante en dos platos.

—Karin —la llamó por su nombre, la joven volteó—, échales un poco de pimienta a los de Sasuke.

Ella sonrió y asintió, haciendo lo que le habían sugerido, para luego marcharse con ambos platos hacia la habitación de su hermano menor. Itachi probó un bocado, decidiendo que la pimienta no ayudaría en nada cuando Karin definitivamente se había pasado con la sal, pero comió todo lo que se había servido de todos modos.

Después, se levantó y lavó su plato, para dejarlo secar sobre el fregadero. Mientras se enjuagaba las manos, no pudo evitar recordar lo que había soñado, y se estremeció ligeramente. Todavía podía recordar con total claridad la sensación de la katana hundiéndose en el pecho de la muchacha y la delgada resistencia de la piel que se desgarraba para permitir al filo atravesarla. La imagen de la niña que Sakura había sido cuando él la había conocido acudió a su mente, y le estrujó el alma con culpa. Aun si aquello hubiese sido sólo un sueño.

Itachi se dirigió hacia su habitación, pero dos golpes pausados, fuertes y secos resonaron por el pasillo, deteniéndolo. Volteó hacia la puerta y se mantuvo inmóvil por un par de instantes. No esperaba a nadie, y no creía que Sasuke lo hiciera, tampoco, o no estaría encerrado en su cuarto comiendo huevos revueltos con una Karin a medio vestir.

Caminó con pasos largos como zancadas hacia la puerta, y giró la perilla sin molestarse en observar por la mirilla. Funesto error. No era como si hubiera podido fingir que no estaba en casa, pero al menos habría tenido unas valiosas milésimas de segundo para prepararse mentalmente.

—Hola, Itachi —el hombre lo observó con una fina ceja granate apenas levantada.

El moreno recompuso su expresión de sorpresa rápidamente a su habitual máscara de inexpresividad.

—Hola, Nagato —respondió en el mismo tono—. No esperaba que vinieras.

El aludido ladeó levemente el rostro de huesudas facciones. Itachi dejó un espacio frente a la puerta —no sin una ligera reticencia que no pasó desapercibida para el pelirrojo—, y lo invitó a pasar. Nagato ingresó, caminando lentamente, las ondulaciones de sus ojos moviéndose a medida que escaneaba el interior del departamento del Uchiha. No era la primera vez que estaba ahí, pero varias cosas habían cambiado desde su última visita.

—Me han dicho que ahora vives con Sasuke —habló, su voz apenas más audible que un suspiro—. ¿Dónde está?

Itachi se tensó al momento.

—Está en su habitación —respondió—, con una mujer.

Nagato sonrió de una manera apenas perceptible, y asintió con la cabeza.

—Me han dicho otras cosas… —hizo una pausa en la que sus ojos plateados como espuma de mar se clavaron en los oscuros de Itachi—. Que han encontrado un fragmento, por ejemplo.

El moreno entrecerró los ojos levemente. Aquella frase abierta le heló la sangre por apenas un instante. Parecía esconder más de lo que revelaba.

—Así es —respondió únicamente.

—No me lo han reportado.

—No creí que fuera necesario —Itachi fue interrumpido por el sonido de la puerta de Sasuke abriéndose, alarmándose en su interior, pero fingió no haberse inmutado—. Faltan dos semanas para la próxima reunión.

Nagato no pareció prestarle la más mínima atención, sus escurridizos ojos grisáceos posados en el muchacho que acababa de emerger de su habitación y lucía tan sorprendido y molesto como Itachi lo había estado al verlo parado en el umbral. Pero aquella expresión no se borró del rostro del muchacho.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —el menor de los Uchihas era beligerante e insolente donde el mayor se caracterizaba por la paciencia y la calma. Aquel pensamiento se le antojó levemente divertido; sin embargo, no podía permitir que le hablara de aquella manera.

Uno de sus cuerpos emergió de entre las sombras, los largos cabellos anaranjados ondeando al viento. Demasiado rápido y demasiado inesperado como para que Sasuke lo asimilara o se defendiera. Le estampó el puño en la boca, la sangre manando de sus labios al instante. Espesa y roja. Metálica, como el sabor del odio.

Itachi se sobresaltó también, pero se quedó en su lugar, quieto y tenso. Sabía que no podía hacer ni un solo movimiento en falso.

—Recuerda tu maldito lugar, mocoso —la voz de Nagato emergió helada como un glaciar, afilada como la hoja de una espada.

El cuerpo agresor se retiró unos pasos, mientras Sasuke se limpiaba la boca con el dorso de la mano y lo observaba con un odio intenso escrito en sus pupilas negras. Por esa vez, el pelirrojo de lo dejó pasar.

La voz de Karin surgió de la habitación cerrada.

—¿Sasuke? —preguntó.

Durante un par de instantes, la tensión en el aire se hizo tan pesada que tomar aire para hablar fue sencillamente imposible.

—Quédate ahí, Karin —Sasuke ordenó, su voz prácticamente un rugido que desató todas las alarmas en la cabeza de la pelirroja, pero no tuvo más opción que obedecer.

Sin que más palabras fueran necesarias, el cuerpo de Nagato avanzó hacia la cocina, donde el pelirrojo ya había localizado el objeto que había ido a buscar, y lo tomó, para luego marcharse hacia la puerta, sus perforaciones de metal oscuro refulgiendo bajo las luces del departamento.

—Si encuentras otro fragmento —Nagato se dirigió exclusivamente al mayor de los Uchihas—, lo vas a reportar y entregar de inmediato. ¿Entendido?

Itachi apretó los puños y luego los relajó, una tormenta de furia desatándose detrás de sus ojos de acero, pero el rostro completamente impasible. Se tomó largos segundos para responder con un único asentimiento rígido y parco, y se quedó parado exactamente en la misma posición hasta que el pelirrojo y su siervo salieron por la puerta.

* * *

><p><em>¡ZAS, EN TODA LA BOCA! Lo sieeeento, no pude evitar decir eso xDDDD<em>

_Aclaro que no odio a Sasuke (no vayan a aparecer ahora reviews donde me manden al cuerno por esto), de hecho es uno de mis personajes favoritos. Pero así están las cosas en esta historia. Y bueno, espero que este capítulo les haya gustado y si ha sido así, déjenmelo saber. Sino, también. Acepto críticas, opiniones, comentarios, ideas, sugerencias y todo lo que quieran enviar, pero lo voy a recalcar **DENTRO DEL MARCO DEL RESPETO.**_

_Ahora sí, mis más que especialísimos agradecimientos a las personas que dejaron sus reviews en el capítulo anterior: **Hiyoko-sama, MichelleLeeHan, Sakura Hatsu, Oscar Hierro, Crimela, Aidil, Jane A. Riddle, Sasu Love For Ever, Xtudo **(no te pude responder porque no tienes cuenta pero te quiero hacer saber que pude leer tu review y me gustó mucho, muchas gracias :3), **XxLuciernagas-SakuxX y GenesisSakuritax. **Los amo a todos._

_Y también mencionar a quienes agregaron el fanfic a sus listas: pormilnoches, Thabita Granger y C.C. Hawkeye espero leer de ustedes muy pronto._

_Me despido diciendo que no voy a prometer ahora mismo una fecha de actualización porque no sé si la pueda cumplir. Pero intentaré no tardar mucho. 15 días a lo sumo si todo va como espero. Muchas gracias por leer._

_Cambio y fuera._

_Deirdre~_


End file.
